


How to annoy Nico Di Angelo - A guide

by charlottefrey



Series: Cute and Fluffy Solangelo [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, but only monster kiling, fluffy smut in later chapters, probably later violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo had enough problems, but never concerning his friends. As a matter of fact, he had never actually had friends. But now Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna and even Percy are something like his friends and he suddenly realizes how childish they are all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Solangelo Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459960) by [PrezKoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko). 



> This is my first longer Solangelo fic so be gentle with me. I may be hardened by Bagginshield, but this is an absolutely new topic, partly because i love Rick Riordan so much :D  
> Have fun!

Jason laughed. He hung from the ceiling, where Lou Ellen had glued him with magic.

   “Nico try that out!” The son of Hades sat on the floor and stared at his friend.

   “How about no?” He asked, continuing to read the instructions to the game, the group of friends were trying to play. Lou and Cecile arm-wrestled in the corner, encouragements shouted by Piper, Hazel and Frank. Nico notice, that his sister had red cheeks and looked absolutely happy. Apparently the rum they drank an hour ago was affecting her now.

Already now Reyna and Annabeth were laying sleepily on the couch, watching Percy and Will fight with plastic swords in the middle of the room. Nico sighed at theses childish games and dropped the instructions and watched Percy and Will. The son of Apollo failed miserably at fighting back the son of Poseidon. Percy’s experience made him better and Will, who had rarely held a sword before was always close from losing said sword.

   “I won!” Lou shouted, one arm lifted into the air and Piper yelling in behind her. Cecil, whose supporters Frank and Hazel had turned their backs at him and now shouted Lou’s name, sat on the table with glassy eyes.

   “You cheated!” Cecile shouted and threw a dice at Lou Elle. Where he had the dice was questionable, but the son of Hermes always had the weirdest stuff in his pockets. The now out breaking fight between Lou and Cecil drew Percy’s attention and he got Will plastic sword against the head. Shocked, that he actually landed a hit, he dropped his weapon and Jason, who still hung above Nico, burst into laughter.

   “Gods.” Nico rolled his eyes and rose. “I’m leaving, if you don’t come back to your senses soon.”

   “Hey little brother!” Jason shouted. “Lou get me down here!” With a loud thud the son of Zeus hit the hard floor.

   “Sorry!” The daughter of Hecate dodged Cecil and ran out he door, an angry son of Hermes on her heels. Nico was already half way through the room and towards the main entrance, when Jason caught his wrist. Spinning around, Nico hit his best friend on cheek.

   “Whoa Nico!” Percy shouted as he saw the stumbling back wards Jason.

   “No problem, I just forgot that he hated being touched.” Every one was silent apart from the screaming coming from Cecil and Lou, who ran through Cabin One.

 “I’m sorry Jason.” Nico said, ashamed of his reaction. “I didn’t think.” He helped his friend back on his feet and smiled apologetically.

   “Hey little brother, no problem. It was more my fault than yours.” Jason grinned and nudged Nico’s shoulder gently.

   “What I don’t understand though.” Piper began. “Why you are so fucked up, when Jason or Frank touch you, but with Hazel and Will it’s all like ‘totally okay’!” She looked at Nico with questioning glance.

   “Hazel is my sister and Will my doctor. Easy.” Nico said defensively. Will looked at him and smiled.

   “Also, Nico knows, that I will annoy him until he accepts it, no matter what.” Nico sighed.

   “That too.” Piper was still not convinced. Reyna interjected the silence.

   “Weren’t we about to play that game, Frank brought?” In that moment, Cecil and Lou ran inside and stumbled over a step and everything drowned in chaos.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Jason stared at him. Nico glared back.

   “There is something about you…” He started.

   “By the gods, Jason! You are insufferable.” Nico growled and leaned back. They had just come back from collecting strawberries, the first of this year and Jason was just annoying. Their little party yesterday had to be cancelled, because Lou and Cecil needed to be patched up after the little incident. Chiron wasn’t happy at all and forced the other members to do all sorts of annoying things.

   “There is something about you and Will, isn’t it?” Nico rolled his eyes.

   “No. We are just friends. Just because I got over my crush on Percy, doesn’t mean I am now into Will!” He hissed, so no one would understand it apart from Jason.

   “You can’t fool me little brother!” Jason laughed.

   “Stop calling me like that.”

   “Okay, then Death-Boy.”

   “Even worse!” Nico rose. “If you don’t have anything else of importance, then I am going to my cabin, okay?” but Jason only continued to laugh. While he stomped over to his cabin, he came across Will, who shot him a look.

   “You okay, Death-Boy?”

   “Yes. Just annoyed by my stupid friends.” Will grinned.

   “Nothing unusual, is it?” Nico shook his head and left Will behind.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Nico. I got a very bad feeling ‘bout this.” Jason said and arched his eyebrows.

   “It’s not like I have never done this before.” Nico said and concentrated back on his shadow-travelling.

   “Nico, please. What if you start to fade again?” The worry in his best friend’s voice was genuine.

   “It wont happen. I am stronger than I ever was.”

   “I think, Will wouldn’t approve too.” Nico flinched.

   “Why are you bringing him up? He has nothing to do with this.” Jason arched his eyebrow.

   “If something happens to you, he’ll have my head for not stopping you.” Nico rolled his eyes. “Seriously.”

   “Nothing will happen to me, if I am able to concentrate now, it would be nice.” He closed his eyes and felt immediately the darkness closing in and…crap. Nico felt himself being transported to wrong target. Immediately he knew, he was still in Camp Half Blood, but in cabin he didn’t knew. Standing on someones bed. While the someone was inside, sleeping soundly. Nico climbed down and leaned over the sleeper. Who was that? Blonde hair and a tanned skin. Will Solace. Naked. Well his upper body after all.

   “Nnnhh. Don’t.” Will mumbled in his sleep and a hand shot up, grabbing Nico. “You will only fade again.” He pulled Nico to himself. “Nico.” He said and fell back to his deep, non-vocal sleep. And Nico was trapped between strong arms and an even stronger chest, lying across Will’s body, which smelled like coconut and sunshine. Since when was sunshine a scent? After a while he was able to free himself and shadow travel to his own cabin. Never in his life he’d ever talk about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 'The Solangelo Collection' by PrezKoko  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2459960/chapters/5453879)

Nico glared at Piper, but she smiled at him with innocent eyes. She looked at her master piece.

   “Why do I need to wear the flower crown?” He asked and the daughter of Aphrodite smiled wider. Nico hated her in that moment so much.

   “Because you are the price, Nico.” She said gently.

   “The price? I have never agreed that the two dump heads are fighting over me.” Nico growled and every other would have back down, but Piper only grinned and left him in the middle of the tribune on the big chair, where everybody looked at him. Percy and Jason were now coming and stood in the middle of the arena. On one side were two big barrels of water, both containing about 100 litre fresh salt water. Cecil, who acted as on of Nico’s guards, sat down next to him and grinned broadly.

   “The Hunters have also came.” The son of Hermes pointed at the first row on the left side. The silvery shimmer coming from them was nearly blinding in the sunlight and Nico thought of Bianca, but shooed the thought out of his mind. He turned his attention back on the two demigods in the arena. Jason wore his Roman armour while Percy had a weird mixture of ‘Camp Half Blood’-shirt and Bermuda-short with a Greek armour above.

   “I hate them.” Nico said with the ferocity one would talk about his mortal enemies.

   “It’s not like they fight over your hand. It’s only who’s the better big brother.” Lou Ellen hung one of her long legs over the chair on Nico’s right and grinned. She had appeared out of nowhere and Nico suspected one of her many Mist tricks.

   “Even worse.” Turning his gloomy attention on the beginning fight down there, the son of Hades sighed. In one of the rows in the middle Nico spotted his friends Piper, Annabeth, Reyna and Frank with his sister Hazel. Will Solace was in one of the upper rows, further from the happening down there and closer to Nico. When their eyes met, Nico looked away. Will made him uncomfortable sometimes. Probably because the son of Apollo could get seriously threatening if Nico didn’t listen to his ‘doctor’s orders’.

   “They are beginning. I hope it’ll be worth all the effort we’ve been putting into it.” Cecil said, clearly enjoying his view from up here. And yes, Percy had lifted Riptide and Jason held up his own sword. Screaming the two charged and Chiron, who was the referee, nearly stumbled over his hooves in an attempt to not get hit by them. Jason was doing a pretty good show of summoning a strong wind, but Percy made the water float up his opponents legs, causing him to stumble and slip sometimes. They swords clashed and sparks were flying.

   “Woah!” Lou leaned forward and even Nico had to admit, that he was stunned. To cover that, he put up his best grumpy face. A small thunderstorm rolled through the arena, both fuelled by Percy and Jason. Their swords were bright flashes in the rain and wind blowing around them. Jason’s face was twisted in concentration whilst Percy seemed to treat this as a joke. He laughed as he dodged a lightning and splashed water in Jason’s face.

   “Come on little brother! Shoot a lightning, but properly this time!” Thalia, who sat closest to the fighters, grinned and her fellow Hunters shouted in agreement. That they sided with any of them, was a surprise for Nico.

   “Beat him up!” Annabeth shouted and Piper screamed Jason’s name repeatedly right next to her. Frank watched with the curiosity only a son of Ares or Mars could come up with. His girlfriend Hazel clung to his arm with wide eyes.

   “Yeah, these are my two fighters!” Coach Hedge, carrying his son Chuck, stood there, shouting. He didn’t dare to wave his arms for the sake of his child. Nico grinned when he remembered Will’s somewhat terrified face, when he had told him that he was the ‘lucky one’ to deliver the child. Percy now forced Jason back, using his sword and water in dual wielding. The face of the son of Poseidon was not also twisted in concentration, while Jason seemed to struggle standing on two feet. A sudden thunder rolled over the arena and all were suddenly soaked in salt and rain water.

   “Brother, stop messing around!” Thalia shouted and one of her Hunters leaned over her shoulder.

   “You are the son of Zeus’ for Styx’s sake! Kick this loser’s butt!”

   “My boyfriend is no loser!” Annabeth shouted and there was nearly a fight between the two of them. But Hazel stopped Annabeth while Thalia shouted at the Hunter. Meanwhile Jason and Percy wee on equal ground again, both now mainly relying on the power of their swords once more. Chiron looked worried, but he didn’t intervene. Nico had suddenly the very relevant fear, that his two friends could kill each other. He looked over to Lou and Cecil, but neither of them paid him any attention at the moment.

Quickly he sneaked out, only to be caught by Will, who was walking down a flight of stairs, face in worried lines and a thin mouth. Both stared at each other for a few heartbeats, until Nico sighed.

   “You are about to stop them, aren’t you?” Will asked eyebrow arched and smiled down on Nico.

   “Yes, they are taking this too far.” The son of Apollo nodded. “Are you helping me?”

   “No.” Stepping closer Will put one of his strong tanned hands on Nico’s shoulder. Shuddering under the touch, Nico didn’t back away. “I think you are able to do that on your own. Just don’t over do it, okay.” Nodding, Nico felt Will remove his hand.

   “See you.” Then the son of Hades was off again. He stumbled down the stairs, head dizzy from the just experienced. Pushing open the door that lead to the arena, he felt wind hitting his face and raindrops beating his face.

   “Enough!” He shouted and all turned at him, staring at the small boy standing there, the ridiculous flower crown still in his raven black hair, eyes only focused on the two fighters.

   “Nico, it isn’t safe here, get back up there.” Jason shouted, which gave Percy the time needed time to form a wave, that swept the son of Zeus from his feet.

   “I can handle this pretty well!” Percy winked and got blasted backwards by a lightning. He crashed into one of the tanks and rolled over the floor countless times.

   “I said this is enough.” Nico stomped on the ground, feeling darkness waft through the air around him. When his foot connected with the solid dirt floor, a large crack ripped through it. Skeletons climbed out. Nico shuddered, because he didn’t plan them in. But luckily they only stood there. “This is one of the most ridiculous things you have ever come up with! Stop it this instant!”

His two friend immediatly dropped their weapons. Everyone in the arena, including the Romans, where Reyna sat, stared at Nico with wide eyes. The son of Hades didn’t back down he stared back, an angry frown covering his face. Chiron stood there and weirdly a smiled covered his face.

   “Yes. It’s enough. There is no winner.”

   “Oh come on!” Percy shouted and threw Riptide on the ground. “Then we’ll never know, who’s the better big brother!”

   “I don’t want and I don’t need a big brother. I am older than any of you two!” Nico shouted, the darkness thicken around him.” Percy stared at him with wide eyes.

   “Considering your birth date, then yes. Considering your growth, so physical and mental age you are younger.” Jason said and Nico turned at him, glowering. “Okay, probably you don’t need a big brother.”

   “Nico, please send the skeletons home and close the crack. We need the arena later again.” Chiron trotted over to them and smiled gently. At a command from Nico, the skeletons dropped into the gap and the ground closed once more. The darkness around Nico lifted. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept over him and he felt himself falling.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico woke to the sound of someone humming. It was dark outside, but in here it was warm and nearly bright. The walls were golden-yellowish and the lamp in the middle of the ceiling shone as bright as the sun.

   “Oh you woke.” A gentle voice said. “I was already wondering.” Will’s smiling face appeared over Nico.

   “Where the Hades am I?”

   “In the Apollo Cabin. The infirmary was too far away.” Nico tried to roll of the bed, but Will pressed him back down.

   “You stay there.” Will’s scent washed over him and Nico shuddered. The light, but strong pressure eased away and Will turned shortly away and brought Nico a glass of water.

   “Thank you.” Nico mumbled, sitting up a bit, and drank, then he put the glass down next to him. The smile on Will’s features slipped. “What’s up?” The son of Hades asked worriedly.

   “It’s just you fainted right after you used your power and I was worried, that you might fade again.” A weird feeling settled in Nico’s chest, but he shoved it aside.

   “I used it carelessly, I know.” Looking away, Nico laid back down. “I’m sorry.”

   “Don’t be. Just…after what happened during the battle was…really creepy and I have worried about your powers ever since.” Nico became suddenly painfully aware of the death of Octavian, where he didn’t stop the Roman. He shifted further away from Will.

   “Are you fine?” Will leaned over him.

   “Yeah, just…I still think about the battle and all…”

   “You mean Octavian’s death?” Will said, face full of unreadable expressions.

   “Mmh.” Nico closed his eyes.

   “He deserved such an end. I mean, he wanted to destroy Camp Half Blood and…seriously only someone who has lost all senses would wipe out an entire camp, full of teenagers and children. We didn’t do a thing to him and still…” Nico had opened his eyes again, staring at the son of Apollo in disbelieve.

   “You really think so?” Will nodded and Nico wanted to say something, but Jason and Percy burst in, both patched up. Their noisiness drew soon Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and all the others in the sanitary room of the Apollo Cabin. Will chatted with them, while Percy and Jason shouted and Nico for being such a fool and overuse his powers and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Will and Grover are sent to look for a demigod and her mortal brother, but Nico gets injured during an outbreaking fight against some monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the following chapter i shamelessly insert my own character Ann and my somewhat own character Brian.   
> I am sorry, but one of them is valuable for the ongoing plot :)   
> Hope your are not to annoyed by both

Even before the Hell-Hound-Wolf-mix crossed his way Nico’s day had been annoying enough. There had been a message from a tree spirit, that had told the camp, that there as a demigod with her mortal brother wandering the woods on their search for Camp Half Blood. And now Nico was on his way with Will Solace and Grover of all people.

And the only two things they were doing were singing and ruining Nico’s mood. In once. At the moment they sang something from Justin Bieber. Baby of all things. Nico growled and wished that Chiron had decided that two more reasonable people like Clarisse or Jason, but no, the centaur decided on those two cheerful souls.

Plus it was snowing as if Zeus had decided to cover the planet with five metres of snow. It was freezing and Nico was wearing already three sweaters and a scarf. Everything black of course. His ankle boots were encrusted with snow and he was sure that he had lost at least one toe to the cold. His fingers, though in thick gloves were also freezing.

   “Could you please stop torturing me?” Nico said, when the two singers finally took a break.

   “Why? We are two merry people.” Will said and grinned. For his age the son of Apollo was a huge child. Nico glowered at him.

   “You annoy me and probably now all Monsters around know where we are.” As he said that, three of the Hell-Hound-Wolf-mix-things appeared, circling the three. “Wonderful!” Nico shouted and drew his sword, while Will lifted his bow. Before any of them could charge, even more of the hound-things appeared. It seemed to be a pack and Nico had a bad feeling about this. Anyway, he charged and slayed the first beast. His happiness about the kill vanishes as soon as one of the other monsters threw him thought the air. He hit the ground so hard, all air rushed out of his lungs.

   “Nico.” Will shouted, worry in his voice. “Are you fine?” The son of Apollo killed two of the beasts and ran over, kneeling by Nico’s side.

   “Yeah, don’t worry.” Standing up, the son of Hades spotted Grover, who played a merry melody on his pan flute.

   “He’s trying to wake the nature spirits.” Will said and readied his bow once more. Ducking under a pawn, Nico continued to slay the monsters. Golden dust flew, as Nico hacked around with the ferocity of a madman. It went pretty good, until Will missed one of them and the beast dug its long fangs into Nico’s thigh. Screaming in pain, the son of Hade decapitated the beast and crawled backwards, Nico cried in pain.

   “The nature spirits here are already asleep.” Grover knelt down next to Nico and sighed. “I can’t do a thing.” He looked frustrated. Nico whimpered and bit his lower lip, hating himself for showing his pain.

   “I am out of arrows.” Will whispered, while he looked at Nico’s leg. “There is a teeth in your muscle, I’ll have to rip it out.” The healers hand wound around the thing.

   “Not now!” Nico hissed, though he wanted the thing out. “We need to survive this first.” Shoving the boys hand away, he sat up, groaning in pain. The snow melted around him a bit and soaked his clothes, chilling him down even more.

   “Chances are pretty low.” Grover said, not even trying to sound cheerful. The satyr chewed on his fingernails.

   “I could summon some skeletons.” Glancing at the closing in beasts, Nico put one of his hands down on the ground, but he didn’t got to do it. Two people suddenly charged, screaming loudly in the silent forest. Both were experienced warriors, slaying the ten monsters around the three in a few minutes. They came over, both with draw weapons and Nico saw, that one of them was a girl and the other one a man.

   “Hey.” The girl said. “Are you demigods?” She stopped a few metres away from them, suspicion in her eyes.

   “Yes. And a satyr.” Will said, somewhat confused. “Who are you?”

   “Sorry.” She laughed. “Ann Brown. This is my brother Brian. I’m a daughter of Ares.” Ann smiled.

   “Nico, son of Hades.” Nico offered, before a sudden stab pain shot up his leg and he groaned.

   “By the gods. Sorry.” Will leaned back over Nico, checking his pulse and getting all professional.

   “Do you need help?” Ann asked, her face now in worried lines. Brian stayed where he was and Grover chewed with more ferocity on his nails.

   “Yeah. Could you pull the fang out of his leg? Straight if it’s possible and try not to rip too much of the muscle tissue out.” Nodding, the girl sat down and gripped the teeth embedded in Nico’s flesh. It felt weird for Nico, but he tried to calm his breath.

   “Ready when you are.” Nico whimpered and tried to fight against the son of Apollo above him, but Will placed his strong hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

   “Nico, stay strong.” He said and then inhaled. “One, two, now!” Ann pulled and Nico cried out, hands finding Will’s biceps and squeezing hard in a desperate way of pain relief.

   “By Ares.” Ann said and stared at the fang in her gloved hand. “That’s a wicked piece of shit.” Will meanwhile forced some unicorn draught down Nico’s throat.

   “Can you pull his pants down? We need to put a bandage on this.” Nico tried to protest, but Will shot him one of his ‘doctor’s orders’ look and that shut him up. The cold of the floor stared seeping into Nico’s body but luckily it also made the pain go into some numb ache. Ann gently opened Nico’s belt and then left Will to pull down the black pants.

   “Disinfection spray!” Grover looked shocked, patting his backpack.

   “We don’t have some.” The satyr said, putting down his pack and looking through it. “No, nothing.”

   “Shit!” Will swore, punching the floor. Brian suddenly held a bottle towards Will.

   “Here you go. Do you need anything else?”

   “No thanks.” Smiling at the man, Will took it. Nico felt his vision darkening and bit his tongue.

   “You okay?” Ann asked. “I mean apart from your wound?” Inhaling deeply, Nico turned his head at her. Her bright blue eyes shone out of her face with the dark hair and stern mouth.

   “I think I’ll lose conscious soon.” Will, who was at the moment at bandaging Nico’s leg, looked up.

   “We can’t have that. If you fall asleep, there is no guarantee, that you wake up again.” Then he sprayed the cold, burning stuff on the wound and Nico hissed. He calmed his breath again.

   “Don’t worry Will.” But that didn’t reassured the son of Apollo.

   “Nico, as you doctor…” Will finished the bandaged and looked into Nico’s face.

   “You are no doctor, you are only a son of Apollo. And a miserable one.”

   “So that’s why you are so good at this.” Ann said and stood up again. “Brian, do we have anything against falling asleep.” Her brother put down his pack, digging in it.

   “We got this. But they are really unreliable.” Handing Will a small box, Brian leaned over Nico’s body. While Will read the instructions, Nico pulled his pants back up, wincing at the pain.

   “No, we can’t use these. There are too many things, that make me suspicious.” Will sighed and handed them back.

   “They are used in the military often.” Brian said, shrugging and tucked the box away again.

   “You have been in the military?” Grover asked. The man only nodded.

   “Our family is somewhat blessed by Ares. That’s why most of my relatives can see monsters. I am the first child of the god since five generations.” Ann said.

   “That’s true.” A voice said from one of the trees. Ares leaned there, his sunglasses in his hair. “You fought bravely my child.” The god walked over, smiling.

   “Thanks dad.” Ann said, clearly not pleased with the god’s sudden appearance.

   “Hey. You are one of the best I have ever produced.” Her face turned into a frown. “Swallow whatever you want to say. I am only here to give you this. As a present.” He threw a handgun over, a holster suddenly appearing on Ann’s thigh. Without any problem the girl caught it.

   “Whoa, a gun.” Smiling to herself, Ann inspected the weapon.

   “Endless ammunition. And if you really need it, it can transform into any weapon you want it to be.” Brian leaned over Ann’s shoulder, nudging his sister.

   “Thanks dad. That’s even more awesome than the flaming horse from three years ago.” Ares only smiled and waved. He vanished. Nico sat up, gripping his sword.

   “We need to go back to the camp.” Will said and helped Nico gently on his feet, looking at the boy’s leg. “Do you think it’ll be okay, if I carry you.”

   “Will, let me carry him. I am no warrior, we need every bit of strenght when we are attacked again.” The satyr looked determined and the son of Apollo nodded.

   “Ann, can you walk with me at the front. Brian you are the last one, okay?” Grover pulled Nico on his back and Will put the backpack on his shoulder.

 “You only got one backpack?” Ann asked, while she walked next to Will a few metres before Nico and Grover, little bit out of ear shot.

   “Yeah, it’s made by the Hunters of Artemis.” She nodded and looked over her shoulder.

   “Do you know each other long?”

   “Me and Nico?” Will lowered his voice a bit.

   “Jup.”

   “Not really. He’s been in the camp before the Titan War like twice? No, only once really. Before his older sister Bianca died. He blamed Percy and then vanished. At some point he reappeared and helped Percy, which confused most people. During the Battle of Manhattan he forced his father, Persephone and Demeter to help fighting. Then he was in the camp for a few days and then left again. In fact he’s been at Camp Jupiter, bringing his other sister back from the dead. There he stayed for a while before he went into the Tartarus and…”

   “What?” Ann’s face showed absolute shock. “He went into Tartarus for Fuck’s sake?”

   “Yes. He never talked about it.” Will sighed. One hand rested on his shoulder.

   “Hey, one day he’ll talk about it.” The smile on the girls face was calm and soothing.

   “If he’d ever do that, it will be Jason, his best friend.” The son of Apollo looked at his feet.

   “We’ll see.” Ann smiled gently. “As far as I have gathered, which isn’t much, he likes you and relies on you.” She shrugged. Will felt weirdly a connection to this girl. Though her face was stern, her behaviour was the one of a teenager.

   “Uhm…it might be a little much, but…” Will sighed and rubbed his neck.

   “You are gay and have a crush on Nico.” In shock, Will stared at her. She giggled. “That was a shot in the blind, but I was true!” Will looked over his shoulder, but Nico seemed not to realize, what was happening.

   “Please, don’t tell him.” Will whispered.

   “Hey, you can trust me!” Ann winked and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins in the infirmary and ends there.

Nico woke in the infirmary and immediately spotted Will by his side. The blonde boy sat there, half-asleep in a chair, looking horrible. As the son of Hades shifted as he tried to stand up, causing Will to wake up.

   “Hey.” The sleepy smile spreading over Will’s face made Nico blush for some reason.

   “Hey.”

   “How do you feel?” The son of Apollo walked over, picking up a vial with unicorn draught on the way. He was wavering a bit while walking, as if he was drunk or tired out.

   “Bit fuzzy, but in general I am fine.” Nico said, as he took the vial and drank.

   “Any pain in your leg?” Will asked and sat down on the infirmary bed, Nico by his side, still lying on is back.

   “No.” Nico shifted again, exhausted already. “How did we make it here?”

   “We walked one night and one day, then we came here. I carried you the last part of it. You fainted shortly before we arrived.” The worry and exhaustion on Will’s face was nearly painful for Nico to watch.

   “How long have I been unconscious?”

   “A day and a bit more.”

   “Have at least slept a bit?” Will nodded vaguely. “Will!” Nico said with anger.

   “One or two hours.”

   “And you want to be a proper healer. You should sleep!” The angry voice drew Chiron into the room.

   “Ah, Nico you are awake.” The centaur walked inside and smiled. “We’ve been worried about you.”

   “I had worse.” Nico hissed, still anger pooling in his belly. “And why didn’t you tell Will to go sleeping?”

   “He refused simply.” Chiron shrugged. “No one was here to convince him to leave you alone.”

   “Jason or Percy would have forced him to sleep.” Nico mumbled.

   “Jason is on a quest and Percy went with Annabeth to New Rome. Reyna came here yesterday, asking the two of them to help there a bit.” The centaur smiled. “I’ll tell the others that you are awake, so they can visit you. And Will, try to get some sleep.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico was allowed to leave the next day. Hazel fussed over him, as he walked down the stairs with a crutch. Frank carried the sleeping Will. At some point, the healer had just fallen asleep on one of the beds in Nico’s room. The relaxed face of the son of Apollo was so peaceful, that neither of the three dared to wake him.

   “I’ll bring Will to his cabin. We see each other at dinner?” Frank asked and Hazel smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

   “Sure.” As the two children of the god of the underworld walked to their cabin, Nico spotted Clarisse and Ann walking over the campground. Ann waved at him cheerfully, before she turned her attention back at Clarisse.

   “I never expected a daughter of Ares to be so cheerful, but she beats even some of the children of Hermes.” Hazel said. “And her brother is also here, becoming friends with a lot of people.”

   “Why is he even still here? I thought mortal are not allowed in Camp Half Blood?” Nico grumbled as he tried to walk up the few steps to their cabin.

   “He is an expert at sword fighting. He and Reyna are doing some sort of extra course about different kinds of sword fighting. I’ve been to one of their lessons and it was really amazing. I can’t wait for Piper to come back, so we can train together.” Nico smiled at his sister and let himself down on the black sofa in the living room of their cabin.

   “Where are Jason and Piper?” Hazel started to make some tea in the kitchen, which had been built during the redecoration this autumn.

   “After you went with Grover and Will, Piper had a dream of her mother telling her to look for one of her daughters. So the two of them went with Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin to look for that daughter. Yesterday she sent us an Iris Message telling us she found her, but that the girl was terrible. Her name was…Hana I think, and she stared flirting with Jason right away, though she knew he was together with Piper.”

   “Oh gods.” Nico rolled his eyes. He never was really happy about any new arrivals apart from the useful ones. “Did she tell you when they would be back?”

   “No, but I think in a few days time.” Hazel sat her cup of tea down and handed Nico his, while she smiled gently. “I hope we will soon find out what to do because of the Oracle.”

   “I will look forward to not have any more deadly prophecies. And I think I am speaking for many others.” Nico shot his sister a look. He saw the grief for Leo in her eyes. But then she nodded and took a sip. Both sat in content silence as Hazel started to read and Nico looked out of the window, straying with his thoughts.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico was now walking without a crutch between Will, who had slept through the past few days with short breaks for food, and his sister. Both mothered him and Nico growled angrily. He saw Reyna and Brian talking near the Ares Cabin, where Reyna lived for the short time she was here. Ann was sparring with one of her new siblings, laughing and giggling. Without Percy and Annabeth, the camp seemed a bit empty, but Nico shoved this thought out of his mind.

   “Nico, would you come later and let me check the wound?” Will’s tone made it clear that this was not a suggestion, rather an order. Nodding the son of Hades limped forwards. He looked up, when four people came running over the hill.

   “Piper!” Hazel shouted and ran towards the daughter of Aphrodite. Both girls hugged each other, laughing. Nico walked, as fast as he could to Jason and the son of Jupiter nudged his friend’s shoulder when they met.

   “Heard you were injured little brother.” Nico growled, but Jason only laughed.

   “Nice to see you again.” Will said and bro-fisted Jason. Lou came over to Will and the two hugged each other. They had been friends since the Titan War. The third girl followed on Lou’s heels.

   “This is Hana.” Lou Ellen introduced and the daughter of Aphrodite flashed Will a bright smile.

   “Will, son of Apollo and this is Nico, son of Hades, Ghost King and Death-Boy.” The elbow to the rips seemed to be worth it for Will, because he only laughed.

   “Will, Worst Healer of Them All.” Nico shot back and Will laughed even more. Suddenly a terrible noise cut through the good-hearted laugh. Hana giggled so horrendously false, Nico’s insides froze. Jason sighed. He clearly had enough of her. Piper and Hazel came over.

   “Hey, you must be Hana.” Hazel held out her hand. “I am Hazel, child of Pluto, so Hades’ daughter.” But Hana didn’t even look at Hazel, she was focused on the son of Apollo in front of her.

   “So you are son of Apollo. Can you teach me how to shoot an arrow?” Batting her eyelashes, she put one of her perfectly manicured hands on Will’s triceps. A sudden wave of bitter jealously seared through Nico and he needed to control himself, not to shove her away from Will.

   “We have regular hours, where we teach fighting. But I am not as good as my siblings. They’ll teach you.” Will said coolly. “And if you excuse me, I need to change Nico’s bandage.” The expression on Hana’s face was hilarious and Nico saw Piper and Jason supress a giggle. Lou wasn’t as nice as them, she snorted out a laugh and Hazel had a badly-disguised grin on her features. Gently Will lead Nico to the infirmary.

   “That was badass.” Nico said and winked at the son of Apollo.

   “I hate people like her.” His face was angry and annoyed, as the two of them made their way towards the Big House. Nico suddenly felt a searing pain through his injured leg and collapsed. Will reacted in a split second, catching the falling boy. Clutching to Will’s T-Shirt, Nico whimpered in agony.

   “By the gods, Nico!” Will lifted the boy into his arms without any effort. In the back, Nico heard Piper’s and Hazel’s shrieks, but he only heard Will’s laboured breaths as the son of Apollo ran towards the Big House, carrying Nico in bridal style. The sons of Hades had his arms around Will’s neck and his face on the boy’s chest. He whimpered and sobbed into the fabric of Will’s T-Shirt.

   “What the Zeus is happening?” Thomas, Will’s younger sibling stared at the weird couple, running towards him.

   “Nico’s wound.” Both sons of Apollo ran through the house, Thomas already calling for a third healer to help them. Will meanwhile laid Nico on a bed, checking the other’s pulse with nimble fingers.

   “Will.” Nico whimpered, the pain controlling his mind. “It hurts to much.”

   “I know.” Will took Nico’s hand and squeezed it. “Do you want Hazel by your side.” But Nico shook his head.

   “You’re enough.” Then Thomas and Sybil burst into the room, bandages, ambrosia and lots of other things in their hands. The three healers stared to work together as a well-oiled team. Will pulled down Nico’s pants, Sybil cut open the bandages and Thomas washed out the wound. At some point, Nico blanked out, the pain and hectic around him too much. When he gained consciousness again, Will was by his side, cooling his forehead.

   “Will.” Nico whispered and the son of Apollo came closer, now kneeling by Nico’s side.

   “Do you feel better?” Nico nodded and saw the relieved smile on Will’s face. “Do you want unicorn draught?”

   “Nectar this time.” Nico coughed and whimpered in pain again.

   “Sure, stay as calm as possible.” Will searched for a glass and then handed Nico the nectar. The glass was warm and when Nico took a sip, his mouth filled with the taste of strong Italian coffee. He smiled, dwelling in memory of his mother and sister. He then handed the glass back, noticing that the moment when Will touched, the glass seemed to drop temperature.

   “What does it taste like?” Will asked out of curiosity.

   “Like coffee. Strong Italian coffee I drank once with my mother and sister in Venice.” Nico said without thinking. The smile on Will’s features warmed Nico more than the coffee had.

   “Mine’s always orange juice.” He shrugged. “Mum used to made me drink it in the morning.” Nico smiled, his face feeling weird as he did so. The warmth in his chest only increased and he felt himself blush. Will grinned down on him, his hand somehow intervened with Nico’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont ask me what happens in this chapter, it's just weird.   
> A bit fun  
> A bit depressive  
> A bit fluffly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so i write so i can't sleep.  
> My logic uuuggghhh  
> Good night everyone!

   “Faster Jason!” Piper screamed, but her boyfriend only panted harder.

   “You’ll never beat us!” Hazel shouted, Frank grinning while he ran through the arena his girlfriend on his back. Nico sat with Will in the first rank and watched the four. Ann would have sat next to Will, but the girl was crying from laughter and had fallen from her seat a few minutes ago. Will cackled loudly and even Nico grinned. Frank crossed the finish line and Hazel screamed victory. Jason came in as second and last, panting hard.

   “You idiot!” Piper shouted, but her boyfriend dropped her unceremoniously on the dirt ground.

   “If you wouldn’t be so heavy, we would have won.” Jason spat back. Piper started hitting the son of Jupiter.

   “Guys, stop fighting, I think Ann is about to die.” Lou Ellen said, as she leaned over the girl, which was panting and sobbing. Herself, Lou burst out into laughter and the two were just laughing without any reason.

   “Did they take something?” Frank said, his eyebrows one straight line above his forehead.

   “No. They are just like that together.” Cecil reassured the son of Mars. “It’s nearly impossible to find them not laughing at something. Be it a weird sound, a terrible training lesson or an ambiguous comment.” Reyna came walking over. Her stern face was lightened by a bright smile.

   “You never cease to amaze me.” She shook her head. “A _Pontefix Maximus_ letting his girlfriend ride him.” Ann’s laughter burst out of her and Lou snorted. Reyna flushed bright red as she realized what she had just said.

   “Wonderful Reyna, they were just about to calm down.” Nico sighed and rubbed his forehead.

   “Oh come on. We need to have some fun sometimes. Can’t you just cut that ‘son of Hades’-thing out?” Will asked, throwing one arm around Nico’s shoulders. The other demigod shot him only a look. Hazel and Piper saw this and both giggled.

   “Why don’t we go and eat some lunch? I think Chiron said something about a barbecue to celebrate your appointment to _Pontefix Maximus_ , Jason.” Nodding to Frank’s suggestion, Will pulled Ann and Lou on their feet, both half-able to walk, still bursting out with laughter every now and then. Then the healer helped Nico to master the short walk over to the pavilion.

   “Is your wound better?”

   “Yeah. It stopped bleeding yesterday evening when Hazel changed the bandages.” Will nodded.

   “Weird to think that this happened just two weeks ago.” Nico mumbled, looking over the groups of campers sitting on their tables. Today there was no segregation between the cabins. Dionysus’s two sons were talking animatedly with some Romans and children of Iris. Hazel and Piper sat down reserving a table, as the others, apart from Nico who sat down next to his sister, went to get food.

   “So, what’s between you and Will.” Piper whispered and Hazel giggled.

   “What should be?” Nico asked, nearly snapped back.

   “He touches you, like casual touches. You two stick together like…I don’t know, me and Jason.” Nico hissed, but Piper only continued. “You would make a great couple.” Hazel giggled and looked at her brother expectantly.

   “No.” Nico just replied and then the others came back and put down big plates of freshly grilled meat and vegetable for Piper.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico sat in in his cabin. After it had been redecorated, Hazel had gotten her own room. Standing up from his bed, Nico walked over to the only window. Outside he saw Will talking to some of his siblings. They were planning on making a huge bonfire tomorrow night, so the entire Apollo Cabin was working on it. Will, though usually very outstanding with his stall built, was just another son of Apollo with his siblings.

Looking away, Nico bit his lip. He knew that the entire camp was aware of his…well weirdness.

   “Hey Nico.” Piper said, as she entered his room. Turning around in a sharp motion, Nico hissed angrily. “Hey, calm down Ghost King. I am not going to hurt you.”

   “What are you doing here?”

   “I wanted to talk to you, that’s all.” Gently the girl sat down.

   “About what?” Nico snapped.

   “About Will and your sexuality.” Growling, the son of Hades turned away from her.

   “Oh come on Nico. It won’t hurt you to talk about it, will it? I mean seriously! Sexuality is like…something unchangeable. I know the thing with you being born nearly a hundred years before our time, but…I want to make you comfortable Nico. You are my friend and I hate to see you in that condition.”

   “In what condition?” Nico hissed. “I don’t want to talk about it!”

   “Please.” Piper begged. “I swear by the Styx, that I won’t use charmspeak. But talk to me. I won’t judge, no one will.” Nico’s shoulders lost their strength. He looked at Will, wishing with all his heart…but no.

   “It is no use Piper. Even if I’d talk to you, Will will never fall for me.” As he turned, he saw Piper’s pained face. Tears burned in his eyes and he sobbed, for the first time in such a long time. The daughter of Aphrodite pulled him against her, patting his raven black hair. She hummed a tuneless melody as they stood in the darkening room.

   “Thank you.” Nico said, voice heavy with tears, after a while, releasing himself. “It’s just…I thought after Percy, it would just go and leave me alone for a while. I…I…”

   “It’s alright Nico. Not matter what happens, we stay by your side.” The soft smile on Piper’s features warmed Nico’s heart.

   “I really do like Will.” He whispered, not daring to say it aloud. “He seems to care for me.”

   “He doesn’t only seem to care, he actually does. Whenever someone of us visited you, he was there, sitting in his chair, waiting for you to wake up. It broke my heart a bit.” Piper whipped away a streak of hair, tugging it behind her ear.

   “Really, thanks Piper. But…” Nico searched for the right words. “Why can’t I be normal? Like…my powers, my life…just everything!”

   “One.” Piper began. “Normal is an illusion. Two. If normal exists, then I rather choose to be abnormal, because that’s more awesome. Three. You have each and every right to be whatever you are and whatever you want to be. Don’t let others tell you how to live your life.”

Nico was silent after that, watching the wall behind Piper’s face. He felt so secure, here in Camp Half Blood and in this Cabin with the understanding Piper. Realizing that he liked being here, not an outcast wandering the woods alone, made him happier. In fact he was happier. Smiling he hugged Piper.

   “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “That’s a whole lot of shit.” Jason said, as the came closer the pile of firewood. Will, grinning with patches all over his hands, turned at the two.

   “I know, but it will be a whole lot of singing going along. All for our _Pontefix Maximus_!”

   “Oh gods, I never wanted that title.”

   “You sure.” A well-known voice said. Percy and Annabeth stood there, Mrs O’Leary behind them.

   “Percy!” Suddenly, Percy had on each side a blonde head and Annabeth grinned.

   “Hey Nico.” The daughter of Athena said. “How’s it going?”

   “Pretty good.” Nico said with a note of distrust. “Why are you here?” He asked, maybe a little bit too harsh.

   “We didn’t want to miss the big show.” Percy, finally freed from Will and Jason, pointed at the pile, which would soon be the campfire. “Also, if an accident happens, a son of Poseidon is always helpful.” He winked, true Percy-Jackson-manner. Nico was not impressed. But soon the entire camp was gathered, to greet the homecoming hero and Chiron decided to start the campfire right away. He held a short speech and then all demigods sat down. Brian sat by Reyna’s side and somehow Nico ended up next to Will. On his other side, Piper said, a dreamy smile on her lips, one hand on Jason’s thigh.

   “Marshmallow.” Lou Ellen walked around with a huge bucket. “Anyone?” Will rolled his eyes.

   “Give it to me!” He said, extending his hand. A little fight broke out, ended by Nico taking out one of the white things in the bucket, eyeing as if it was about to attack him and then eat it in one swallow. Will and Lou stared at him in disbelieve.

   “What is it?” Nico asked, looking pissed. The overly sweet taste made his stomach turn.

   “You ate a something sweet.” Lou said and released the bucket. “By Hades.” She whispered.

   “Actually.” Hazel shouted over the heads of the others. “he loves sweet stuff.” Will, still the marshmallow bucket in his hands, continued to stare while Lou walked back to her place, still a bit flustered.

   “I need to drown that in an unnecessary amount of marshmallow.” Rolling his eyes, the son of Hades turned away. Nico didn’t pay Will much attention while the evening continued, rather enjoying the deep lilac flames burning higher than the Athena Parthenos. But when he then glanced over to Will, the bucket was half-emptied and Will looked as if he wanted to throw up into it.

   “I suppose that’s enough.” Nico offered, a gentle smile on his lips.

   “I still can’t get over it.” The son of Apollo confessed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Gods look at those two.” Piper said and laughed. Nico was laying across Will’s lap and the son of Apollo, his hands in Nico’s hair, was sleeping soundly stretched out on the ground.

   “We should bring the back inside.” Hazel said and leaned over her brother. “Before someone sees them.”

   “Or they wake up.” Jason said and grinned. He picked up Nico and Frank lifted Will up.

   “Good night everyone!” Percy called over, waving at his friends from the hill. He turned towards Annabeth and a waiting Mrs O’Leary and all three melted into the shadows.

   “Do you think he saw them?” Piper asked no one in particular.

   “He didn’t. He had only eyes for Annabeth.” Hazel shrugged and walked with Jason to her cabin. Nico meanwhile slept soundly in the son of Jupiter’s arms.

 

 

Because i have 100 followers on tumblr I am taking prompts. Not one receive so far. If interesested (which i highly doubt):

<http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/107202317959/thanks-guys>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the content of this chapter i blame my sister, whose apartment i painted today.  
> And my sexual frustration and the very natural and understandable curiosity what lies underneath Will Solace's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow school uuuuuuggghhhh  
> I don't want to see all these idiots i can't stand....
> 
> \---See this as a 50-Kudos-special and huge THANK YOU to ya all ---

Nico woke to laughter. As he got dressed, he heard even more giggling. Since the big bonfire it had been two days and tomorrow, Frank, Hazel and Reyna wanted to leave, Nico was already pissed off enough. The sun shone as Nico left his cabin and then he saw many pointing over at him. Will cam over, grinning over his entire face.

   “The Stoll-brothers have honoured you.” Turning abruptly, the son of Hades spotted that his entire cabin was painted bright pink. Apart from the roof. The windows had been spared but Nico only stared. Hazel came outside and turned immediately and burst out into laughter.

   “I’m going to kill Connor and Travis.” Nico said and was stopped by Jason.

   “Nope, no killing in Camp Half Blood. Rules, you know.” The son of Hades growled but Jason ignored him. “They had only one night to paint it and it looks really good.”

   “I don’t care if it looks good or not, it’s pink, it’s my cabin and I hate it.” Nico growled.

   “We can paint it black again.” Hazel said, walking over to Jason and Nico. Will had walked his cabin to the pavilion, but he had turned around to look at the three people in front of the Hades Cabin.

   “We can ask the others, they will surely help.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Jake Mason and Nyssa smiled both.

   “It should be safe now to enter.” The two children of Hephaestus had built up a framework around the Hades Cabin, so the workers, mostly Nico’s friends, would be able to paint it safely. Black colour, brought in by a special order from Chiron, stood next to rolls and brushes.

   “Okay, has anyone here experience in painting a house?” Hazel asked cheerful. Brian, standing close to his sister, lifted his hand.

   “I painted together with Ann my first flat.” Hazel smiled encouragingly and the soldier went on. “We should start around the window, so we don’t paint the glass by accident. Don’t use too much paint and not too few. You’ll figure it out I think.” Ann laughed and rolled her eyes.

   “And don’t wear new clothes, if you don’t want paint on them.” She added and grinned. No one went to change, so they went to work. Nico carried a bucket of paint up a ladder, Will right behind him and Lou at the front. He heard Piper giggled about something Jason had said and spotted Frank carrying a bucket of pain to the other side of the house, Hazel and Cecil on his heels.

   “Well then.” Will said and grinned. “Let’s start.” Lou opened the bucket and a disgusting smell wormed itself into Nico’s nose.

   “Smells like…I don’t know.” Lou sniffed and Will groaned.

   “I don’t think it’s healthy to do that.”

   “Ugh, fuckin’ healers.” Lou said and drowned her paint roll in black paint. She then proceeded to smash it against the wall, covering her arms with black paint. The moment she rolled it over the wall, she was sprayed with black freckles.

   “That’s the general idea. But with less paint.” Nico said without batting an eyelash. “Why don’t you try it again?”

   “If you wouldn’t be already black, I would empty that bucket over your head.” Lou said and huffed. Will snorted, which ended with Lou painting his cheek black.

   “Hey!” Will shouted and lifted his brush in a defensive manner.

   “Guys!” Nico growled angrily. “We need to paint a wall and if you don’t start with it in a certain amount of time, then I feel in dire need of summoning some skeletons.” Will shot him a look.

   “Don’t you even dare!”

   “Try me.” Nico shot back, smirking.

   “Whoa, Nico Di –fucking- Angelo can smirk.” Lou Ellen said, the paint roll smearing black on her pants. “That’ something new.”

   “Why are you always so surprised to know something about me?” Nico said angrily.

   “’Cause I know nearly nothing about you Nico, that’s why.” The daughter of Hecate sighed. “I really want to get to know you, but you don’t understand that. I thought the only way would be to mock you until you tell me more.” Staring at her Nico sighed.

   “I try.” That was all spoken for a fairly long time between the three of them. Neither of the other groups was loud, apart from short squeals of laughter occasionally. If grew warmer and warmer. When they stopped around midday to have lunch, Nico had already shed his aviator jacket and Will’s T-Shirt was wet. Lou had simply rolled her T-Shirt up and was now running to her cabin to change into shorts.

   “You okay?” Will asked, as they wolfed down the sandwiches.

   “Yeah, why shouldn’t I?”

   “I mean, your leg and the heat, your black clothes, what Lou said…” Nico smiled.

   “No, I am fine. Really. It’s nice somehow. That we do something together on the last day before Frank, Hazel and Reyna leave.”

   “Brian’s leaving with them, you know?” Will said. Reyna and Brian were walking together to the Ares Cabin, talking and Nico watched them for a heartbeat or two.

   “Really. So she fell in love with someone who finally loves her back.”

   “I do think so.” Will sounded…wounded.

   “What? Is there something between you and Reyna…?”

   “Apollo, no!” The blond laughed. “No, I am just happy for her. I mean it must be hard not to have someone you love to love you back…” Trailing of Will leaned back. Lou jumped up the ladder and sat down by Will side. When they returned to work, Will pulled of his shirt. Nico tried not to stare that much…but the son of Apollo was hot.

He hid his blush and continued to paint the wall. There was always that lingering feeling of Will by his side, sweating, hot Will. Lou sneaked up to the son of Apollo and painted his entire chest black, Nico’s heart felt as it was about to stop. Will’s muscle stood out even more that way and Nico had to force his eyes away, only hearing with one half ear the bickering by his side.

After a while, he had calmed down enough, he dared to look over to Will once more. His sweaty blond hair clung to his forehead and his blue eyes stood out even more in the bright sunlight. His abdominal muscles shifted as he ran the brush over the wall and the pain was running down his chest. Lou grinned while she worked, though Nico doubted that she saw him staring at the son of Apollo.

   “Do you have a sunburn?” Will said suddenly. Nico looked up. The son of Apollo stood incredibly close to him, shading the sun off.

   “I never had one.” Nico said, trying to avoid Will. But the other boy had none of it. His strong hand gripped Nico’s chin and held it up, squinting his eyes.

   “You are a bit red.” His other hand put the brush down and his thumb brushed over Nico’s cheek. “Does it hurt?”

   “No!” Nico shoved Will off, one hand lingering on Will’s breast muscle a tad too long. “I am fine, I have never had a sunburn. Leave me be.” Then the son of Hades returned to paint.

 

Again my little 100-followers-special on tumblr: 

<http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/107202317959/thanks-guys>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> I'm so not sorry about this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weird chapter...surprise, surprise!!!
> 
> Warning:   
> Swearwords (you fucknugget) and blood/wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic had 69 kudos there will be a special treat for all of you *giggling* but only then

Hazel looked at Nico.

   “What’s up?” She asked.

 “Not his dick.” Piper said and giggled when Nico threw a coca cola can after her. “Hey, it’s true at least.”

   “Please Pipes.” Jason said and sighed. “That’s enough mocking.” Nico growled. His back burned and he felt dead.

   “You are not one bit better.” Frank said. The four of them were trying to get Nico to talk, but the son of Hades had none of it.

   “Why don’t you all leave me alone!” He said, taking another can of cola. “I just want to have peace.”

   “Nico, I’ll be gone by tomorrow morning and I want you to know, that I think you should finally make a move.” Hazel said, for once stern like a mother.

   “Yes and I told you it’s no use.” Nico said angrily.

   “Oh Nico, we talked about this already.” Piper said and rolled her eyes. She sat in Jason’s lap. “I mean you can trust us, can’t you?”

   “I don’t need your help.”

   “Fuck me!” Jason shouted. “I don’t care! You will have it any way! I am your best friend.”

   “Did you just seriously say ‘fuck me’?” Frank asked, eyes closed and sighing.

   “Yes.” Jason said, face in a weird expression as if he wasn’t sure if it had been something good or bad he had just done.

   “You definitely spent too much time with Ann in the last few days.” Piper said and nudged her boyfriend. “She swears like no one I have ever met.”

   “Have you know her favourite swear word it ‘fucknugget’?” Hazel said thoughtfully.

   “We should discuss Nico’s miserable status of single-ness and you talk about Ann’s favourite sweat word.” The son of Mars groaned and stood up. “This is too much he mumble and went to get him another glass of soda.

   “But seriously Nico. You have to do something about the thing with Will.” Jason said and shoved Piper from his legs to look properly at his best friend. The annoyed shriek coming from his girlfriend he simply ignored. “I mean it, or Pipes and I will do something.”

   “You fucknugget.” Nico said without letting go of his calm expression. Hazel, who had just taken a sip from her coke nearly spat it out immediately and Frank growled in the kitchen. Nico allowed himself to grin.

   “Thanks buddy.” Jason, trying to act as if he was hurt, but failing miserably. “Why don’t you go and fuck a cactus?” Piper shrieked with laughter.

   “No, I don’t own one.” The son of Hades grinned. “But I think I saw one in your cabin.”

   “Ouh, burn!” Giggling, Piper slapped her boyfriend on the back. “The little one knows his shit.” Hazel didn’t look happy.

   “Why do you insult each other?”

   “’Cause it’s great fun.” Jason replied, thinking about a good reply.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico watched Hazel, Reyna, Frank and Brian depart. Ann stood by his side and Jason wasn’t far too. Piper was leaning against him, half asleep.

   “Good bye Nico!” Hazel shouted, before she walked with the Roman soldier over to one of their black SUV’s. Nico waved and then turned to go to breakfast. Jason caught him, before he was able to set a foot into the pavilion.

   “Are fine with what happened yesterday?” The son of Jupiter asked.

   “Yes.”

   “Will you do something about it?”

   “I do try.” Was Nico’s only reply, before he walked to get his well-earned breakfast. As he ate, he felt Jason’s eyes on his back. But the _Pontefix Maximus_ had to sit at the Head Table and wasn’t allowed on the other’s. Will came over to him.

   “Do you mind?” He asked.

   “Sure.” Nico said and the healer sat down.

   “There were no other big surprises this morning for you?” Will joked as he ate his scrambled egg. Nico glared over to the Stoll-brothers, but they didn’t even see him.

   “Fortunately not. But I want them to anything else and they will pay for it.” Arching his eyebrow the son of Apollo sighed.

   “Nico, please, it was just a prank. Leave them be.” Nico growled. “Do it for me?” Freezing, the son of Hades blushed. Will smiled knowingly. “Thank you.” He rubbed Nico’s hand fondly, before he was called into the infirmary because one of the demigodshad a serious issue. Left behind with the cooling remaining’s of Will’s breakfast and his already cold ones Nico brooded.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Do you need help?” Nico asked, as he entered the small room. Will spun around, his hands bloody from his work.

   “Why are you here?”

   “Does it matter?” The son of Hades rolled his eyes. “I wanted to help you after you helped me yesterday.”

   “Fine.” Will shrugged. “Clean you hands with the soap over there and then come here, I will show you what to do.” Nico, who was neither disgusted by blood nor vomit, walked over to the son of Apollo. The demigod had a huge wound on his leg, bleeding heavily.

   “Tie of the blood stream, but don’t knot it. You need to have to open the string in a while again.” Nodding, Nico went to fulfil the task. “Good. Now had me the scalpel on that table, the one with the red…yes, that one.” Will took it, smearing blood on Nico’s fingers as he took it. “Fine. Now take the pinchers and pull down the lamp, so we can see better.” Nico knelt down and Will began to cut off the infected flesh. From time to time, Will rose and told Nico to let blood flow into the leg, but all in all the entire thing went through pretty silently.

   “Thank you.” Will said. He had been concentrated on the task, that he hadn’t noticed the blush creeping over Nico’s face from time to time, when the healer had come very close to Nico.

   “No problem.” Seeing Will while he worked on a patient was a new thing for Nico. The usually loud and cheerful son of Apollo became a calm and nearly cool person, totally focused on the work he was doing.

   “No really, that was nice of you.” Nico rolled his eyes.

   “Anyway, how do you know all that?”

   “I want to go and study medicine someday. But I believe I will never be able to do so.” Rolling his eyes again, Nico sighed.

   “You would be the only one, who could do something like that!” Nico insisted and experienced a blushing Will Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit more serious than others, but it just sorta turned out to be that way, so i hope i don't disappoint the lot of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tired laughter*  
> Sorry for not updating yesterday already, but i wanted to go over it again, so it does sound like i wrote it around one at night, which in fact i did.
> 
> \----THIS IS THE 69-KUDOS-SPECIAL----  
> (seriously i thought it would take a while until we reach that level but fuck- the kudos just exploded over night! Thank you so much <3!!)

Nico groaned. Piper and Jason were two huge pains in the arse. So far they had spent every day since Hazel went to Camp Jupiter with him. And now, after three days he thought he might go insane. The constant being around with someone was just nerve wrecking. They now sat near the climbing wall and watched some younger ones try and climb it.

   “Oh gods, it’s nearly painful to watch.” Piper said and turned away.

   “Anyway, where’s Clarisse, I thought she supervises the climbing wall usually.” Jason arched his eyebrow as one slipped and nearly fell into a pool of lava.

   “She’s patrolling the borders. There have been strange incidents a little…” Nico was unable to finish his sentence, because Ann, Clarisse and some other Ares-child were running over Half-Blood Hill. They shouted and waved their arms. Jason grumbled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

   “What are they saying?” Cecil asked, walking over. He wore still his pj bottoms and looked very awake.

   “An army of monsters!” Ann tripped over her feet and rolled down the hill. Clarisse and the other guy ran, leaving her behind. She rose and turned. In that moment, and Nico swore on the river Styx that they did it on purpose, an army of telchines stepped over the border of the camp. Ann pulled out her gun as Clarisse screamed:

   “Warriors, gather your weapons and prepare to fight!” With a reddish-fire the gun transformed into an automatic rifle in Ann’s hands. Without hesitating, Ann fired into the first ranks. The monsters dissolved in gold-ish dust and they slowly retreated.

   “That was amazing.” Jason said, as Ann ran over, panting hard. The gun was a gun once more as she put it back into the holster.

   “I don’t know if I can pull that trick once more, but it was a good start.” She grinned, though she was bleeding from her forehead. Chiron cantered over, as the first campers arrived in armour. Katie was at the moment gathering her siblings and they all ran to Bunker Nine, to get whatever they were working on.

   “Warriors of Camp Half Blood. Prepare for battle. We are attacked. Under twelve year olds have to go to the Big House.” While Chiron repeated his message, Nico ran to the Hades Cabin to get his sword and the tattered armour he had used during his time as outcast. When he came back outside, Clarisse was already in her red war chariot, one of her siblings with her. Will ran over. For the first time ever, Nico saw the son of Apollo in armour.

   “Hey.” Nearly blinded by the immense amount of gold on Will’s armour Nico nodded only, turning his head back at Clarisse. Jason and Piper were with her at the moment and Nico saw that Ann climbed up the lava infested wall, a sniper rifle on her back. Cecil walked over with Lou Ellen in his trail, both in armour above their clothes.

   “Hey there. The Golden Boy and the Ghost King. What an honour.” Lou joked and nudged Will, who replied with hoarse laughter. The four of them heard Clarisse shout something and turned.

   “Campers. I know it might be asked much from you, but even after the recent events of the Giant War, we need to once more fight. Chiron has send a message to Camp Jupiter and Reyna told him, that she will soon be here. How soon we don’t know, but she promised to be as fast as possible.” There were low murmurs in the crowd and people were wondering, how she would be able to come here fast.

   “Anyway, we are defending our home and our life’s, so we shall not fail.” Jason said, to calm the demigod’s nerves. “Greeks! Into battle.” All roared with Jason and then they charged, over ninety kids running after a red war chariot pulled by skeletons horses.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

At some point in time, Nico had just zoned out. He attacked and defended himself, mechanisms and movements he had learned years ago. Will was always a golden glimmer by his side and he sometimes spotted Cecil or Lou, when they pulled one of their weird tricks. From time to time a telchine just crumbled to dust before Nico’s Stygian Iron Sword could touch it. It had to be Ann, who shot at the monsters from safe distance.

But as the day went on, he grew tired and felt also the other around him waver under every new wave of enemies. Now not only telchines charged them but also some other creatures. But Nico had neither the time nor the strength to ponder on their names, so he just smashed their heads in and cut off their arms.

   “Greek Fire!” A voice shouted, but Nico didn’t react fast enough. A hand grabbed him, ripping him from his feet. When he hit the ground, all air rushed out of his body. Will was above him and right in that moment the Romans entered the battle. Reyna, sword raise in the first rank, by her side Frank and a bit further behind Brian and Hazel.

Nico looked up again and saw into Will’s flushed face, his eyes darting from Nico’s lips back up to his eyes and returned. Swallowing the son of Hades looked himself on Will Solace’s lips. His mouth was slightly parted and his tongue darted out. The son of Apollo leaned down, their helmets bumping and kissed Nico gently. Instantly his eyes closed, but the contact was short, for monsters were near by. Standing up and helping Nico to his feet, Will looked as if in panic and ran off right after he had ensure, that Nico was standing.

Looking after the son of Apollo, Nico returned to battle soon after. But he felt, that even with the strength of the Romans and surely with Reyna’s strength sharing ability, the demigods fought a losing battle. A random quote from _Macbeth_ plopped into Nico’s mind: _Doubtful it stood/As two swimmers, that do cling together/And choke their art._ Again he was fairly confused by that memory of one of the very few lessons he had learned in the first and only school he had ever visited.

Anyway, he suddenly realized, how this was meant. Both enemy as defender were fighting on the brim of exhaustion and their numbers were lessened. Nico saw many demigods being carried back to the infirmary and the makeshift tents to host all these wounded and his heart sank. He didn’t saw Will around and he worried for the boy too, though he forced the thought, as the feeling of Will’s lips against his, out of his mind.

Instead he gripped his sword tighter and rammed it into the ground. He hadn’t used his power apart from that very unfortunate shadow travelling and was afraid to do so. On the other hand he knew if nothing would change, the two armies would fight until the last man had fallen. Focussing on the sensation of the many, many dead underneath his feet, he summoned his strength and his powers and pulled them from the earth, giving them life and strength.

As the battalion of skeletons broke trough the earth, demigods and monsters likewise were shocked and backed down. But the half-bloods soon returned to battle as the enemy still closed their ranks against the advancing army. Nico smiled, but soon he felt himself pass out. The last thing he prayed for, before he fell into the darkness, was that he would see Will at least once more.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico woke to the semi-darkness of the Tartarus. He groaned as he stood. Wearing what he had worn during his trip through the deepest part of the underworld, Nico looked around. Apart from the usual confusing and weird landscape he saw nothing. But he heard the wailing of Achlys and cringed, remembering the goddess telling him, that he in fact was perfect, all his suffering.

He took a few steps and without knowing, he suddenly saw the goddess of suffering. Backing away, she heard him and turned around. Her looks hadn’t improved, but her ugly, skinny face twisted in disgust.

   “You are no longer perfect. All that happiness and all that love in your heart is suffocating the grief and the suffering!” She hissed. “You even found new love!”

   “I am no longer a toy of yours.” He growled back.

   “But you soon will be. That boy, you fell for…he is dying by your side right in this moment. Or he will sooner or later.” Her grin was sending shivers down Nico’s spine and he felt his palms getting sweaty. Will was dying? Achlys laughed. “Children of Hades are never happy. Never have been and never will be. Accept it!” Then everything drowned in darkness again.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

He woke and rolled out of bed immediately.

   “What are you doing?” One of Will’s siblings shouted, as he walked out, but he didn’t listen. He felt so many souls clinging to life around him…but Will’s soul was the brightest and the strongest. Bursting into the room, he saw a panicking Sybil and a pale Thomas by Will’s side. The injured blond was lying on his side, three long cuts over his right side. He was bleeding bust still conscious.

   “Will!” Nico shouted and stumble to the bed. “You are still alive.”

   “I am hard to kill.” The son of Apollo tried to joke, but there was pain in his face and Nico’s heart skipped a beat, squeezing painfully in his chest.

   “Don’t joke. Please not now.” Nico felt tears running down his face, but he didn’t care. “Just don’t.” Will nodded and the son of Hades took Will’s hand. “I swear to all gods, that I will do my best to save you.” There was a warmth and a softness in his own voice, below the harsh tone, that was unfamiliar to Nico. He realized, that he cared for Will more than for anyone else.

   “I love you.” Will whispered, so that only Nico could hear him.

   “I love you too.” The son of Hades breathed back and closed his eyes. But only for a few heartbeats. Then he went to action.

   “Get ambrosia and feed it to him, try unicorn draught if it doesn’t work. You, go and get some of Coach Hegdes medicine it should help.” Sibyl ran out of the room and another child of Apollo entered. It was a hard faced girl with a long scar over her face.

   “Do you need help?” She asked, as Thomas fed ambrosia to Will.

   “Ask Nico, Sam.” She looked at the son of Hades.

   “Get water and some clean cloth. Bandages and scissors.” Sam nodded and left. “Thomas, help me to get the armour and the shirt off without hurting Will.” Together the two of them opened the leather clasps and ripped open the shirt. Just in time, Sam returned with again another son of Apollo. Both carried the supplies, including gloves. Nico put them on and gently washed the cuts out. Will whimpered and Nico flinched, as he saw, how deep the cut were.

   “What the Zeus was this?” Sam asked, as her sibling left again. Thomas was now trying to force feed ambrosia to Will, but it didn’t work well.

   “A hellhound. I didn’t saw it. So huge.” Then he groaned again. Sybil burst into the room, Coach Hedge on her heels.

   “Where is the emergency?” For the first time ever, the satyr was serious. Nico only pointed at the wounds and the coach leaned over. He frowned and sighed. “Put some of the red cream on it, but not too thick.” The satyr stepped back, again a frown on his features. “Good luck.” He whispered to Nico and left.

   “You heard the coach.” Nico said, not knowing where he took the strength to continue any longer. Sam and Sybil went to apply the cream while Nico looked worriedly into Will’s face. Biting his lower lip, the son of Apollo had closed his eyes, one hand fisted in the duvet above the infirmary bed. Kneeling by his side, Nico gently took the hand and squeezed it. Will opened his eyes and smiled, a tiny bit of happiness and the son of Hades replied with an equally reassuring smile.

   “We are finished.” Sibyl said and stepped back. Nico looked at it and nodded.

   “You all need to lift Will now. The bandage must be wrinkleless and tight.” The three children of Apollo nodded, shooting Will a look, but he seemed to be lost in his agony. As they lifted Will, the boy flinched, but Nico paid it no mind, focusing on bandaging the wound. His fingers occasionally brushed over Will’s abdominal muscles and he tried to focus on his task.

   “I think that’s enough.” Thomas said and handed Nico the scissors. Nodding, the son of Hades cut through the fabric and tucked the end into the neatly made bandage.

   “Thank you.” Will said and smiled. Neither of them replied, only Sam said into the awkward silence:

   “We will get you a bed in here.” And then the three of them left. Kneeling beside Will, Nico took the other boy’s hand.

   “Are you feeling better?”

   “When you are with me, always.” It was something, Nico would have usually replied with a sassy comment or a harsh growl to, but now he only smiled.

   “Me too.” Will lifted his other hand and brushed over the long streaks of black hair hanging into Nico’s face.

   “I’m sorry, I should have run away, then I wouldn’t have been injured…”

   “No.” Nico said. “I passed out on the battle field and when I was here, I had a dream…of the Tartarus…I met the goddess of grief, Achlys. I have met her there during…” He trailed off, as Will started to stroke the soft skin of Nico’s cheek.

   “Please, continue.”

   “She…she told me the first time, that I was in fact the perfect human being. So much grief, so much suffering. But now she said, that I changed, though that change would not last, because you are about to die.” Nico felt once more tears streaming down his face. Will stopped his rubbing and cupped Nico’s chin, sorrow in his eyes. “I was so worried. So damn worried.” The son of Hades shocked out. “I suddenly realized, how important you are to me.”

   “So was I when you were fading.” Will whispered and a sad smiled crossed the boy’s face. Nico leaned down and Will rose a bit. They kissed, even though only a brief kiss, it meant so much to Nico. He was in fact happier and he was proud to be it.

   “I promise to use my powers more wisely.” Nico said, as Will was lying back.

   “And I, that I don’t run away without you protecting me.” Will grinned. “My heroic boyfriend.” Nico blushed and his eyes widen.

   “You…what…but…”

   “You are my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. Or do you want me rather as husband?” The smiling son of Apollo looked up at the stunned son of Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Are you happy now? That these two dorks are together...finally (or do you want them to marry?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thehehe This chapter is a bit too fluffy, but -hell!- i fucking felt like it!

Waking up warm was unusual for Nico. Waking up sprawled over someone was even more unusual for Nico. Waking up and having one leg throw over someone else’s legs was the most unusual for Nico.

   “Good morning.” Will mumbled into Nico’s hair. The son of Hades jerked up, still sleepy.

   “Wha…”

   “Calm you tits.” Will said and pulled Nico back down. To his own surprise he followed and put his head once more on Will’s naked chest. His leg stayed were it was. One of his hands sneaked around Will’s waist, feeling the bandage over the other demigod’s upper body.

   “How do you feel?” Nico asked gently, as the slow rising and falling of Will’s chest lulled him into a daze.

  “Better. The wound doesn’t even hurt. You are a good healer, Nico.” Will kissed Nico’s black locks and smiled into his hair. “With help though, but you are on a good way.” Nico surprised himself when he sat his chin on Will’s chest and looked into the sleepy sky blue eyes. Will’s hair was ruffled and he looked so gorgeous.

   “Thank you. I would probably fail if had to heal someone else than you.” The son od Apollo lifted one hand from Nico’s back and ruffled through his boyfriends hair.

   “Does it matter?”

   “I don’t think.” Nico smiled and his other hand sneaked upward on Will’s naked shoulder. The taunt muscles, as the rest of his body shifted as he leaned down and kissed Nico’s forehead. When he laid back, he flinched.

   “Does it hurt? Do you want…” Nico sat up, nearly fell out of the small infirmary beds.

   “Shhhh. I am fine. I will wait until both of us are fully awake until I tell you what to do to help me okay? I just enjoy this right now.” Will smiled and as ever that smile had a certain effect on Nico. He replied with a smile and leaned over and kissed the son of Apollo.

   “Fine.” Nico didn’t admit, that in fact he liked it too. The bed was tiny and both were technically millimetres of falling off it, but it was too comfortable. Will smiled and Nico laid back, his head resting on Will’s chest once more, listening to the steady heartbeat and breathing under his cheek.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico leaned against the Fist of Zeus as he saw Percy walking towards him. The son of Poseidon had returned to camp with Reyna and the rest of the Roman forces.

   “Hey Ghost King.” He joked. Nico smiled lazily.

   “Don’t call me like that. I don’t want to remember the time when that ghost controlled me. And I do, if you call me like that.”

   “When Will calls you Ghost King, you never say that.” Percy sat down next to Nico, leaning against the cold stone. The other demigod closed his tired eyes.

   “That’s something different.” The son of Hades mumbled and shifted.

   “As everything with Will Solace is different.” Percy sighed. “But I am not here to talk to about Will.” Nico opened his eyes sleepily.

   “About what else?” Percy shifted, facing Nico better.

   “Uhm…I know that you were so angry about Bianca’s death.” Nico flinched at the mention of his sister’s name. “And I also feel so sorry about it. I know that this event caused you to change from the cheerful 10-year old to the angry 11-year old I met on the Three-G-Farm. And I am so sorry. I might have apologized so often to you, but when Annabeth and I were in the Tartarus I was thinking about so many things and so many miseries I caused. And the first one was you and Bianca.” Percy swallowed and ruffled his hair.

“Back then I didn’t knew, that you were into me and I think this changed the entire misery-thing into something even worse. I am so sorry. I made your life a terrible one with my insufferable blindness and stupidity. I want to apologize for so many things. For no being better friend, for letting you turn into someone, who hated everything and everyone.” Nico inhaled deeply, but Percy wasn’t finished.

“I want to say, that I am happy beyond measure to see you joking and doing shit with Jason and Piper or sparring with me. You slowly turn back into the cheerful boy with the mythomagic cards and stuff. And I hope you like this life more than the one you had before. I know I can’t change things that happened to you, I can’t make up for the lost years of your childhood and I can’t make the time in Tartarus go away. But I want you to know, that I would protect you at all costs. You have seen far too many hardships in your short life.” Percy had tears in his eyes and sighed.

   “Percy.” Nico whispered. “I don’t hate you anymore. I am not angry anymore at you because Bianca died. I know now that it had to happen. And I thank you for your kind words. You are a good friend. Even though you are sometimes insufferably stupid and blind.” Nico laughed and Percy joined him.

   “You two having fun?” Jason asked as he left the shadow of the woods.

   “Yes.” Nico said and smiled at his best friend.

   “You know it’s weird, that the three of us, though there were so many prophecies about is dying of destroying the world, are still alive and able to joke about stupid things.” Percy said and rose with the help Jason.

   “I find it rather weird that we grew to be such good friends.” Nico said and stood up with Percy’s and Jason’s help. “We should fight until death if we can trust the usual procedure.” The three demigods laughed and headed back to the camp, dinner would be served in a few minutes.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Will was still lying in his infirmary bed. He had washed himself with the help of one os his siblings. Nico sat down on ‘his’ bed, though he hasn’t slept a minutes in it last night.

   “Are you better?” Nico asked as he laid his sword on the bed and ruffled his hair.

   “Yes. Coach Hedge said I would be out of here in three days maximum.” The son of Apollo smiled at his boyfriend. “How was your day?”

   “Percy apologized for being himself and for destroying my childhood.” Nico was serious as he rose again and walked over to Will. “He said a lot of things, above all bringing up Bianca again.” Nico sighed as he knelt down. “I am no longer angry at him for that. For anything actually apart from being an insufferable prick.” Smiling, the son of Hades leant down and kissed Will.

   “Have you told anyone?”

   “Not yet. I want to wait actually.” Will nodded.

   “I think Sybil and Thomas think there’s something, but they haven’t said anything. Oh and Cecil and Lou have visited with Ann. They brought this.” Will lifted a package of condoms. “Saying _just in case_.” Nico blushed hard and the son of Apollo laughed.

   “I’m going to kill them.”

   “Hey, it’s not like they will tell unless we tell everyone. They know not to piss me off. I am Cabin Counsellor or Apollo Cabin after all and can make their stay in the infirmary even worse.” Nico still looked highly embarrassed, so Will pulled his boyfriends head down and kissed it.

   “I just don’t want people to gossip.” The son of Hades whispered against Will’s lips, before he rose.”

   “They do little else, sweety.” Will said and smiled at his undressing boyfriend. Though Nico looked scrawny, his muscles were nearly as impressive as Will’s.

   “Call me sweety once more and you will suffer.”

   “As if you could hurt me.” Will pouted. Nico only turned and arched his eyebrow.

   “Don’t be so sure about that.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Piper sat down with Ann, Sybil and Lou near the pavilion after dinner.

   “So, what have you found out?” The daughter of Aphrodite asked her co-conspirators.

   “They are _so_ together.” Ann said. “The way Willy-boy reacted was giving it away.”

 “How so?”

   “He faked embarrassment, but didn’t hide his joy well.” Lou said. “I mean seriously, if these two aren’t in love I am a centaur.”

   “Also, the way Nico went all protective and worried during the healing process of Will was just so cute.” Sybil smiled dreamily. “I wish I had someone like that, seriously.”

   “But the chances that there’s actually sexy time are low?” Piper asked,eyebrows pulled together on her forehead.

   “Zero. Will’s so hurt, he can barely sit up, so no bed sports in the next few weeks, if not months. The embarrassment and taking-virginity-factor not counted in.” Sybil sighed.

   “Will’s a virgin?” Sybil shook her head.

   “Well, depends on how you define virgin. He’s bisexual, like most of us. He had a girlfriend, I think it was a daughter of Demeter and I think the two of them…well, yeah. But she broke up. He hasn’t ever had sex with a man, as far as I know.”

   “And what about Nico?” The other three shot Ann a look. “What?”

   “He was far more busy surviving to have sex.” Lou said in a sharp tone. Then the other demigods arrived for the campfire and they rose and walked over.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Hades sat with some minor gods in the big Olympian Library as Aphrodite entered, Apollo in her trail. The god of the Sun shouted at the goddess of Love, but Aphrodite ignored him simply. But she looked over to Hades and winked. Somehow the god of the Underworld had a very bad feeling about that. But he turned his attention back to his book, ‘Faust’ from Goethe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahhaha the camp gets to know somethings XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's betaed now and i hope you like it :)   
> And because we reached 100 Kudos, there'll be yet another treat for you!   
> (By the way sorry for the late update, i was busy with real life XD)

Will was out of the infirmary since yesterday, but before the two parted ways, Will hag hung his dark grey hoodie over Nico’s shoulders. He had been wearing it during the days and it smelled strong of his body. Nico blushed and tried to hide it with turning away from his boyfriend, but the son of Apollo only grinned broadly, knowingly.

As Nico now sat in his cold and a bit damp cabin he snuggled into the hoodie, enjoying the warmth it provided and inhaled deeply. It was so sweet from Will that he gave him the hoodie, but deep down Nico knew, that this was not only a nice gesture. It was like Will was marking him as if saying ‘this is mine, if you take it you’ll die’. But on the other hand, Will was not this kind of person…or was he? Nico sighed and threw his head back, deep in thought as Jason barged in.

   “HEY DEATH BOY!” He was loud, he was rude and he was annoying.

   “Jason!” Piper yelled as she stumbled into the cabin on Jason’s heels.

   “What do you two want?” Nico asked. He looked over to the two of them walking into the living both looking smug.

   “We just wanted to check on you. Hazel and Frank wanted to talk to you after the battle, but you were gone and then they had to leave just before dinner ” Jason leaned against the wall.

   “I was in the woods, thinking.” Standing up from the windowsill he had sat, Nico turned at his friends. “That’s all.”

   “But you talked to Percy, didn’t you?” Piper asked, as she sat very gracelessly down on the black satin couch.

   “Yes, he apologized to me.” The son of Hades looked over to Jason. “We made up and it was nice of him.” He shrugged and looked over to Jason.

   “No second feelings. I mean you had a crush on him for a fairly long time.” Piper said as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

   “Not, not at all.” Nico walked casually into the kitchen, past Jason, who still stared at him.

   “Whose hoodie is this?” The son of Jupiter asked, as Nico turned his back on him.

   “Don’t know, I found it and liked it. So I kept it.” Nico tried to not to blush, but immediately felt the heat rushing in his face.

   “You’re a bad liar.” Jason said and took the hood, sniffing on it.

   “What are you doing, Jason Grace? Have you gone insane?” Nico turned around and stared at Jason, face still flushed.

   “Not yet.” Piper laughed at that. “But that smells like Will Solace.” Nico froze and to his luck, Cecil and Lou barged in and shouted at them to come to lunch.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Will laid his arm around Nico and pulled him close. Holding on to Will’s t-shirt, Nico hid his face in his boyfriends chest. They stood in the deserted woods not far from the Fist of Zeus.

   “Jason and Piper suspect something. Probably even know it.” Nico whispered.

   “Would that be a problem? I mean if more than those two knew?” Will kissed Nico’s dark locks. The son of Hades pulled away, but only a bit, so he could see Will’s face.

   “I don’t know.” He sighed. “It’s all so weird and going so fast.” Will laughed gently and kissed Nico’s forehead.

   “Everything can slow down, just tell me, okay. I wont pressure you into doing something.” Nico snuggled closer to Will.

   “I want to run around and tell everyone, but I don’t dare to. I am afraid, what they might say.” The son of Apollo nuzzled his nose into the soft hair above Nico’s ears.

   “They won’t hate us. They are not like that. And even if, we could go to the Romans.” Nico smiled against Will’s chest.

   “I don’t want to leave Camp Half-Blood behind. It’s home for me now.” Stunned, Will pulled Nico away from him.

   “What?” The son of Apollo looked at Nico, genuinely surprised. “Where is the boy who said he has no place among us? Where is the boy who wanted to leave immediately?” Nico smiled at his boyfriend.

   “You killed him.” The son of Hades smiled gently.

   “That should not sound as loving as it does.” Will pulled Nico close and ravished his mouth. Fisting Will’s blonde hair, the son of Hades pressed closer, melting into the embrace. A sudden shriek broke through the silent air of the woods. A hissed ‘Ann’ came like a chorus through the bushes surrounding Will and Nico.

   “Seriously? You are spying on us?” Will said and rolled his eyes as Lou came out of the woods.

   “We wouldn’t have been found if it wasn’t for Ann.” Piper said as she brushed leaves out of her hair with the help of Sybil. Ann jumped up and ran towards the couple.

   “You are so fucking cute!” She said and gave both a bear hug. Will groaned as she nearly broke his rips and sighed as she released him again. Nico, who was a head smaller than Ann was squeezed against her chest.

   “I would appreciate if you didn’t kill my boyfriend.” Will said and Ann released Nico immediately.

   “Sorry.” Will only shot her a look and pulled Nico possessively closer, glaring at Ann.

   “Whoa, someone is really in love.” Piper said, grinning at Will. The son of Apollo blushed hard and looked away. Nico replied with snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

   “You two are super cute.” Sybil said and leaned against a tree by her side.

   “Are you going to tell the other’s?” Nico asked his voice a bit muffled against Will’s chest.

   “Only if you want.” Lou said, face serious. Nico didn’t even knew she was capable of this expression.

   “Nico?” Will asked.

   “Sooner or later we need to tell.” The son of Hades replied, shifting around, so he could look into Will’s face.

   “We have already a plan.” Piper grinned.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Why don’t we play ‘Truth or Dare’?” Ann shouted over the heads of the other demigods as they gathered for the bonfire. Cheers erupted as everyone sat in a big circle and Ann produced out of nowhere a bottle putting it down into the middle. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and Nico began to have a bad feeling as he sat down next to Jason and Piper.

Ann turned the bottle and sat down by Lou’s side, both looking weirdly smug. Nico watched the game continue, listening to the laughter whenever someone stumbled over an answer or watching the huge amount of blushing from both side when two had to kiss. Then the bottle pointed at Will after Piper had turned it.

   “Truth or Dare?” Piper shouted over to the bunch of Apollo kids and grinned.

   “Truth.” Will replied, smiling carelessly.

   “What’s your sexuality?” Everyone laughed and Will was the loudest, throwing his head back and his shoulders shook.

   “I am bi.” Even more laughter and his siblings giggled. Then Will turned his bottle and Jason lifted casually his hand. He had done so before with Piper and Will and Nico realized, that his best friend was a co-conspirator. The bottle stopped, pointing towards Nico.

\----From here on there a two paths. Both will end in the same----

 

PATH A:

   “Truth or Dare?” Will asked, his voice a bit wavering.

   “Truth.” Nico said also a bit unsure.

   “Do you…do you love me?” Will asked, blushing as he stood up. Shivering as he stood, Nico had no other option but to smile goofily. The son of Apollo took a few steps forward, as his siblings whistled. The other campers just gazed.

“Yes.” And then Nico ran over to his boyfriend, kissing him in front of the rest of the camp. He was welcomed with a tight embrace, feeling the fast heartbeat of Will against his chest and the other boy’s strong arms around his waist, holding him close. Nico enjoyed the thrill of knowing others were watching and one hand ran up Will’s back to his ass and stayed there. Will replied with squeezing Nico’s ass as he ravished the smaller boy’s mouth. When they broke apart after a few minutes, the entire camp was silent until Clarisse stood up and shouted:

   “I knew it! I fuckin’ knew they were dating!”

 

 

 

PATH B

 

   “Truth or Dare?” Will asked, his voice a bit wavering.

   “Dare.” Nico said also a bit unsure.

   “Kissing! Kissing!” People started to shout, loudly. Nico knew it started from Lou and Ann mostly, but the other’s picked it up qiuckly and now everyone chanted, some even rose and shouted it even louder. Shivering, Nico rose and walked over to Will. Both were blushing hard and then Will gently took Nico’s waist and pulled him against his. And the only thing the son of Hades was able to remember from that moment was just the warm fuzzy feeling, Will Solace’s lips were giving him as he snogged the hell out of his boyfriend.

Will bended Nico backwards, holding him around his waist so he didn’t fell, Nico’s arms around his shoulders, steadying the boy. The son of Apollo had one leg between Nico’s, but the son of Hades relaxed even more into the embrace of his boyfriend as the two were kissing, their blood rushing fast through their veins. When they broke apart after a few minutes, the entire camp was silent until Clarisse stood up and shouted:

   “I knew it! I fuckin’ knew they were dating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> \---Have a fic-prompt? I got recently 100-followers on tumblr, so send it to me if you want to see it written (300-400 words) ----  
> Ideas for the special?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy is received and Nico and Will once more go on a mission to find a demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----100 kudos special------PART ONE------ 
> 
> Before you read this chapter, remember a few things:  
> 1\. I have no idea how much a motel room costs  
> 2\. I have a serious issue with my terrible kinky mind  
> 3\. I have no freaking idea how long it takes to drive from Camp to Canada
> 
> Thank you  
> (Unbeated )

Clarisse frowned. She had only minutes before explained, that she and Chris would go to the Romans and she named Ann new counsellor of the Ares Cabin.

   “You sure about that decision?” Clovis had woke just in time to hear her, so he was still not fully awake to understand not to mess with the daughter of Ares right now.

   “What? I need some free time…”

   “I don’t think Clovis meant the thing with the Romans, rather that Ann will be the new Counsellor of the Ares Cabin.” Will said gently as he held Nico’s hand under the table. Both had spent nearly every minute since the Snogging, as Piper and Lou called it, a few days ago.

   “She’s an able warrior and her experience goes beyond most of my siblings’. We as a cabin have decided on it and Ann accepted. If we are allowed to.” She looked over to Chiron and Mr D. The centaur sighed.

   “Be it.” He knew not to argue with her. Mr D looked up.

   “What are we talking about right now?” He asked mockingly. As Chiron rolled his eyes, he explained it to the god.

   “If this Amanda wants to do it, then it’s fine with me.” Mr D turned his attention back to his beloved wine magazine.

   “Then it’s decided. Weirdly there is a new prophecy. We will investigate, why the Oracle of Delphi is restored, but until then we will trust Rachel’s prophecy.” Chiron suddenly had all the attention. “It says:

_Two of the opposite will walk up_

_United with the Bond of Love_

_With the Child of Death on ice_

_Crossing paths with the former enemy_

_Supported by the Undying Fire and the Escaped_

_Travelling beyond the Line and above.”_

Everyone in the room turned towards Nico and Will.

   “Sounds like the two of you have to go on that mission.” One of the Stoll brothers said.

   “But what the Hades is _the Undying Fire and the Escaped_?” Jason asked as he leaned forward. Nico was stuck at something else than that, but he felt a memory tingle in the back of his mind.

   “More importantly, what it meant with the line?” Piper said, Katropis in her hands, as she twiddle the weapon.

   “A border.” Clarisse mumbled. “On iceand up. That must be Canada.”

   “Or Alaska.” Sighing Katie sat up. “Why are those prophecies always to bloody complicated?”

   “That’s the thing.” Will shrugged. “I don’t think my dad like them either.”

   “Anyway, you two must leave tomorrow morning. Money and supplies with be give to you.” Chiron said and Nico felt Will shiver and swallowed himself hard.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico sat beside Will in the minivan as they made their way up north. Will had his driving license since a few weeks. Nico leaned back. It had been already four month since the war and Nico felt himself feeling as if he had lived in the camp ever since.

   “You fine?” Will asked, as he focused on the road. Since they left the camp, a day had passed. They had slept in the van the night before.

   “I’d like to look for a motel. We don’t know when we get a chance to shower again.” Nico said and his boyfriend laughed.

   “You are lucky, there’s a sign saying in 15 minutes a motel.” Will pointed out and the son of Hades laughed. Soon they saw the small, slightly shabby house by the road. As they walked over, keeping their bags with them, they noticed many other cars on the parking lot.

   “I hope there’s one room left for us.” Will said as they entered. A young woman with long pink hair looked up when she heard the door open.

   “Hey.” She said, rising. “A room for two?” Will nodded, Nico a bit behind.

   “Okay…there’s one room, but the bed is fairly small.” Looking at them, the woman arched her eyebrow. The son of Apollo looked over to Nico. He shrugged only and Will smiled.

   “That’s fine. It’s only for a night anyway.” The woman smiled.

   “Here. Pay when you leave.” She handed Will a key.

   “What about breakfast and dinner?” Concentrating, Nico tried to find out, if there were any monsters around, but he didn’t feel any.

   “The room’s 15 bucks. 4 for dinner each, breakfast is buffet from five to eight for 5.”

   “Okay.” Smiling widely, Will walked with Nico to the room number attached to the key. The room was shabby, but fairly clean.

   “Not much, but for 15 bucks I am not gonna complain. Who wants to go first?” Putting his bags down, Nico grinned.

   “I’d like to. But I’ll hurry up.” He kissed the son of Apollo. “Promise.” 

   “Mmmmmh. For the promise I’d like another kiss.” Grinning, Nico grabbed his boyfriends face and snogged him. Will’s hand immediately gripped the son of Hades’ hips and he tilted his head. Slowly, Will introduced tongue, licking and biting at Nico’s lower lip. Pushing against his boyfriend, Nico wound his arms around Will’s waist.

The son of Apollo smiled and pushed his tongue in. Whimpering, Nico tried to be close as he battled Will’s tongue, which tried to claim his mouth for Will. Both stood in the room for what felt like an hour. When they broke apart, both were panting and moaning. Nico felt limp as he watched Will’s flushed face and his reddened lips.

   “If we don’t stop right away, I will fuck you right on that bed.” Will whispered. Nico swallowed and nearly got a heart attack. His boyfriend kissed him gently. “And I want to let it happen somewhere special. Okay?” Nico panted but then smiled.

   “Sure.” He pecked a kiss on Will’s cheek before hopping into the shower.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

While Will showered, the son of Apollo left the door open. Nico tried not to look, but couldn’t keep himself from peeking into the bathroom, but he just happened to do so. Will’s tanned back was turned at Nico and the water running down his ass and down his legs made Nico swallow hard. He knew that he wanted Will and he was sure that Will felt the same about him.

   “Enjoy what you see?” Nico choked as Will turned around and his eyes darted up to his boyfriend’s face. There was a smile over the son of Apollo’s face, which combined with the arched eyebrow made Nico feel even hotter than he already felt.

   “Uhmm…” Nico said.

   “You likes what you see.” Will waved over his body and instantly, the son of Hades followed the movement with his eyes. He blushed even harder and turned away. Will only laughed in the shower and soon came out, wrapping his lower region in a towel.

   “Nico.” He said gently. “Are you fine?” Nico turned at him. Will smiled, his hair glued to his head, still dripping wet.

   “Yeah.”

   “I love you, don’t forget that.” Nico chuckled.

   “If you don’t forget that I love you, I wont.” Will grinned.

   “Never ever.” He kissed his boyfriend, pressing his wet body against Nico. Pushing the son of Apollo back, Nico’s hands slid down Will’s chest, accidently pulling at the towel. Will pulled away, laughing.

   “Sorry.” Nico whispered. His boyfriend stopped laughing.

   “I shouldn’t laugh at you.” Will whispered. “That’s mean. I am sorry.”

   “No.” Nico gripped the son of Apollo’s arms. “It’s fine. I…I am just not used to all that. We are together since quite a while now, so…”

   “Don’t push yourself. And don’t let me push you into something.” Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “If you want, we can go slow.” Huffing, the son of Hades pulled Will closer.

   “I don’t _want_ to go slow.” He hissed against his boyfriends lips. Humming Will kissed Nico again.

   “When we are back in camp okay?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “I knew the car wouldn’t make his way up to Canada!” Nico shouted.

   “Seriously? It’s not my damn mistake.” Will shouted back and shoved Nico angrily. “Mr D gave the car to us.” Before Will could say something more two black SUV’s stopped by their side. Reyna left the first one.

   “Nico!” She shouted and laughed. “What are you doing here?” Nico smiled, ignoring the still fuming Will by his side.

   “We are on a quest. Up to Canada, if we can trust the prophecy.” Reyna nodded and Brian left the car, walking over.

   “Hey.” He greeted to two. “Car broke down?” Will nodded.

   “We have no idea why.” The soldier nodded and went to check the engine.

   “Where you two fighting?” Reyna asked, when she was sure that she and Nico were out of earshot. Two more demigods left the other car and joined Brian and Will.

   “Yes.” Nico said. Reyna sighed. “I know it’s like the best thing to do when you are recently together, but hello? We were in that car for the last two days.”

   “I am not judging you. Actually I had a fight with Brian last week and we nearly killed each other.” She said it seriously. “It wasn’t fun. We had the luck, that Hazel and Frank were around so they could calm us down, but it was close. The two us can have temper.” Nico smiled at the last comment.

   “The silent waters are the deepest.” Reyna nodded.

   “I hope you can manage. If you need my help, IM me, okay? I can help you, Nico.” Pulling the smaller demigod in a hug, Reyna laughed.

   “Sure Reyna.” Nico said. “Could you release me?” The daughter of Bellona released the son of Hades.

   “Fixed.” Brian shouted over. Nico walked over, Reyna on his heels. When he stood by Will’s side, he automatically took his boyfriends hand, something reassuring. Will pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

   “We part ways then.” Reyna nodded over to the two. “Good luck with your quest. I tell Hazel that you are fine, when I see her next.” Nico nodded and snuggled closer to Will. After the two SUV had left, Will kissed Nico properly.

   “I am sorry.” He whispered.

   “Yeah. I am too. We should soon stop for the night.” Nico said, when he suddenly felt a surge of power. His knees buckled and Will held him closer, so he didn’t drop on the floor.

   “What by Zeus was this?” Will asked, as Nico tried to stand again.

   “The child of Death we are looking for has just used it’s powers I think.” Nico leaned against his boyfriend for support.

   “How can you tell?”

   “Some sort of Underworld-y powers I guess.” Will helped Nico into the car again, both seriously disturbed.

   “We should really look for a place to sleep.” Kissing his boyfriend, the son of Apollo smiled. “I love you.”

   “Love you too.” Nico replied.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Here is the source.” Nico said, eyes closed, concentrating on the power he felt around.

   “Can you tell who exactly?” Will hissed as the sat in the museum.

   “No. That’s not possible.” Opening his eyes, Nico sighed. “This will take the entire evening.” Neither of the two was looking happy.

   “But if you felt the power, shouldn’t there be monsters around?” Will asked as he looked down into the entrance hall of the Royal Ontario Museum.

   “Sure thing.” Rubbing his face, Nico rose. “We need to split up.”

   “One thing: The child of Death, is it Hades or Thanatos?” Will watched his boyfriend freeze.

   “I think it’s Thanatos or Letus. Not my father. I would sense that.” Nico looked into Will’s eyes. As they walked downstairs, they held hands.

   “How does he or she look like?”

   “I only know the Thanatos twins in the camp and they got black hair.” Nico sighed. “We’ll see.” Will kissed Nico before they parted. While the son of Hades roamed the museum, he felt the power grow and shrink. And then there was a sudden vision, an implanted memory or a voice. A soft British accent filled his mind for a few heart beats. He couldn’t grasp what the voice said, but he felt as if it was the child of Thanatos.

Even more he wondered, where that voice came from. Probably a god, maybe Thanatos himself, who wanted his child to be found. Nico looked around and spotted a couple. She had long, straight hair and wore mainly black, whilst he was one of the all-navy-blue guys. Suddenly she turned and her eyes were black. Nico’s heart pounded and he wanted to run, but her eyes left him and she followed her boyfriend.

Casually walking behind them, Nico tired to calm his heart. Was she the demigod there were looking for or was she the monster waiting for the child of Death? He swallowed and turned his attention to one of the exhibited armours.

   “Are you following me?” A voice said near his ear and he turned. Her eyes were not only black around the iris like a dark brown as he first though, they were now completely black. “Did you hear me?” She was British and her voice was soft.

   “Demigod.” Nico was able to whisper before the world crashed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are slain and people are met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----SECOND PART OF THE 100 KUDOS SPECIAL------  
> I actually intended to make two parts, but now it seems as if there's going to be three.  
> Sorry for the late update, the last few days have been seriously busy and nearly nerve wrecking, so i was sorta unable to even access my computer because i was either falling apart from hunger or nearly dying because i was (and am) so fucking tired. So i hope i make up with this chapter a bit.  
> The mistake with the Oracle of Delphi is now corrected and the mystery why it's working again will be revealed in the third part.  
> Here it's snowing at the moment and i hate it because why can't we have snow around christmas, but in January!?!? Duh Germany!  
> (longest notes ever!)

The girl screamed as she fell on the stone ground. Her long hair washed over her face and her boyfriend shot around. All that was happening while a lastrygone giant crashed through the separation wall. Nico growled and drew his sword. He charged the monster and stabbed it into it’s leg. But was throw back immediately, destroying artefacts in the process.

   “Nico!” Will shouted. He ran up behind the giant, pulling out his sword, something he carried only occasionally. Scrambling back on his legs, Nico looked over to his boyfriend. The blue giant hadn’t spotted him yet, so he attacked it once more. Meanwhile Will prepared to jump. Slicing through the monsters leg, Nico kept one eye on the face of the giant. It opened it’s mouth and the son of Hades rolled back.

   “Now.” He shouted and Will jumped up and stabbed the giant into it’s blue back. It turned into ice and broke. The son of Apollo ran over.

   “Are you fine?” He asked his boyfriend.

   “Yes.” While he looked around, Nico sheathed his sword. “The blond girl is the child of Death.” Will nodded and together they walked over.

   “Hey. Are you fine?” Will asked, because he was the less terrifying. The girls wide, completely black eyes stared at him and he flinched.

   “What the bloody fuck was this?” She asked.

   “A lastrygon giant.” Will explained patiently.

   “Why…what?” But before she could form her question, her boyfriend appeared by her side.

   “What happened honey?” HE stared at the two demigods. “You shouldn’t talk to bombers.”

   “We are no bombers.” Nico said annoyed by the way the boy talked. He seemed to be nearly an adult, whilst his girlfriend was about Percy’s age. “We are demigods, just like her.”

   “Joan a demigod? What the hell is this?” He helped his girlfriend to her feet. Will sighed.

   “We are not supposed to tell mortals.” But Nico shook his head.

   “Doesn’t matter right now. The Roman and the Greek Gods are real. They are alive and have children with mortals, demigods or half-bloods.” Joan stared at them wide eyed.

   “I have no parents.” She said. “My mom died when I was a baby and my dad was never known to anyone.”

   “You saw the giant?”

   “Yes.” She clung to her boyfriend, as Will came closer.

   “Then you are a half-blood. Your father is Thanatos the god of Death. That explains your black eyes.”

   “Black…eyes?” Joan asked. “My eye colour is blue.” She looked over to her boyfriend, but he only stared at the two demigods.

   “You are bomber, psychos. That’s all.” Before Nico or Will could react, another monster entered. It was a hellhound, not as big as Mrs O’Leary, but also not a small one. Joan screamed and stomped on the ground. The hellhound scattered into black shadows.

   “You are a demigod.” Will said simply. “If not you wouldn’t have been able to do this.” He pointed over to the remains of the hellhound.

   “Okay…”She whispered. “Okay…” Inhaling she walked over, where her bag was lying.

   “There’s a camp. Near New York. You are safe there.” Will continued. “Do you want to come with us?”

   “She is not coming with you.” Her boyfriend said.

   “I am.” Joan shot back. The only reply her boyfriend had for her was a loud slap into her pale face.

   “Do never again talk back.” She panted and her face had a sudden and very terrified expression.”

   “How dare you slap her.” Nico said, nearly shouting at him. “She is save there and you can visit her there. If I was her boyfriend, I loved to see her save. There’s no chance that she could survive not living in the camp.” Joan’s boyfriend towered Nico.

   “Little guy, I do whatever I want with my girlfriend. She doesn’t talk back, she listens to me and obeys me.” He gripped Nico’s chin. “If not, she gets her punishment.” Will shoved him off.

   “Leave my boyfriend alone. Don’t treat him like your girlfriend.” The son of Apollo hissed.

   “Fucking faggots.” Joan looked as if she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. There was a rumble in the back.

   “We should get away from here.” Will looked at Joan. “Do you come with us?” Her face was still red on one side, but she nodded. Her boyfriend lifted his hand, but she dodged the slap and walked fast over to Will and Nico. Her eyes glinted and for a second, Nico saw her mist eyes. A steely blue, nearly grey.

   “Then we go to out van.” As they ran through Toronto, Joan shouted directions at them. At some point, her boyfriend, who had followed them, ran past Will and Nico, taking Joan’s hand and pulling her forward into a small alley. She shrieked seconds later.

   “Shit.” Will muttered under his breath. “Another monster.” But when the two had entered the alley, they saw Joan’s boyfriend transforming into no one else than the Minotaur. He didn’t have his massive axe with himself, so Nico didn’t feel as terrified as he would have been.

   “He’s slow.” Will said.

   “How do you know?” Nico asked, as he pulled out his sword and Will readied his bow.

   “I saw Percy fight him in the Battle of Manhattan.” Nodding, the son of Hades prepared to charge. But it didn’t come to that. A white arrow suddenly left the Minotaur’s forehead. As the monster dissolved into golden dust, a figure was revealed behind him. Cupid, bow drawn and in a post-shot position.

   “Nico Di Angelo.” He greeted and mock-bowed. “Will Solace. Joan Richardson.”

   “Cupid.” Nico spat out.

   “Oh, please don’t have bad feelings about our last meeting.” The god smiled.

   “Why are you here and come to the point!” Will took Nico’s hand to calm him.

   “As I see, you have found love.” The god smiled. “Why I am here? My old friend Thanatos has asked me to help his daughter a bit. Soon there’ll be two to help you. And Joan. I am sorry.”

   “Why should you be sorry?” The girl was highly confused.

   “For I am to god of Love.” Her face went pale. But before she could say something, the god was gone. Nico huffed out and Will pecked a kiss on his forehead.

   “Everything’s fine.” But the son of Hades only sighed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

They stood at the minivan as a golden glimmer shone above them.

   “Is that the sun?” Nico asked as he looked through their bags in the back of the van.

   “Nope, the sun’s covered by clouds.” Will said and looked up. “Festus.” He said in disbelieve.

   “Festus?” Nico asked and shot a glance to the sky. “That’s not possible. He was destroyed and the explosion killed Leo.”

   “Was he a friend of yours?” Joan asked, speaking her first words since the incident with her boyfriend.

   “Ah. Not really a friend, but I knew him. Travelled with him through Greek and helped with the Prophecy of the Seven.”

   “Prophecy of the Seven?” She asked.

   “Longer story. We will explain everything during the journey.” Will said and looked up again. “I am serious this must be Festus.” Nico sighed, but before he was able to ensure his boyfriend, that it couldn’t be Festus when a voice shouted.

   “Heyo, Leo’s back in tha house.” Will snorted at the pissed expression on Nico’s face.

   “Okay, it is Leo and Festus.” The dragon, all Celestial Bronze landed on the parking lot and steamed majestically.

   “Hey Nico.” Leo Valdez shouted as he jumped down. A beautiful girl followed him and Nico asked himself, if she followed the son of Hephaestus freely.

   “Hello Leo.” Sighing, the son of Hades turned at the lost hero. “Where have you been?”

   “Ogyjia.” He pointed at the girl. “This is Calypso. I promised her to get her away from that island and so did I. Who’s that.” He waved at the two behind Nico.

   “Will Solace, son of Apollo and Joan Richardson, daughter of Thanatos.” Leo’s broad smile faltered.

   “Another child of Death.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Leo, my father is the god of the Underworld and Thanatos is the god of Death. There’s a difference, okay?” Joan looked at Leo in a disapproving way.

   “You are?” She asked, clearly not liking him.

 “Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus One of the Seven.”

   “Nice.” Joan replied. “I don’t like you. I think the dislike is mutual.” Calypso, who had been standing behind Leo until now, stepped forward.

   “How can you say something like this?” The girl shouted.

   “He marked me down as creepy the moment he knew who my father was, if he even is my father, which I highly doubt.” Joan shot back.

   “You can have that conversation later with Chiron in the camp. Now we go and pick up some of your stuff and then head home.” Will didn’t seem to be happy, but he tried his best to cheer them all up.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Joan was silent most of the journey sitting in the shotgun seat next to Will, who had the patience and concentration to explain her most of the things happening in camp and driving on the highway in once. Leo had turned Festus into a suitcase and packed the dragon into the back of the van and now sat with Calypso and Nico in the backseat. They talked about the events following the destruction of Gaea. When the evening came they stopped at a motel once more.

   “I am not very hungry.” Joan said as she sat with Calypso in the small room for the two girls.

   “Bring us up something. I like to talk to her.” Nico asked Will and his boyfriend kissed him. Sitting down on the other bed, Nico looked at Joan, waiting for the others to leave. As the door closed, Nico inhaled.

   “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. She shook her head, tears in her dark eyes.

   “I don’t want to talk. If I talk I start crying.” Joan hid her face behind her hands. Nico nodded. He knew what she meant.

   “I promise you, that when you reach the camp, everything will turn out to be okay. There are so many weird people, you won’t stick out.” Joan lifted her face and Nico saw tears over her face.

   “Thank you.” She whispered. “Really. It’s just like, whenever I think my life’s going good and the bad things happen less, a catastrophe happens and everything crumbles down again.” Nico stood up and walked over to her.

   “I know what you mean.” He grabbed her shoulder. “But it’s fine. All demigods had shitty things in their life’s. We all went through it. And I am sorry for what happened to your boyfriend.” Joan snorted. Her face twisted up in disgust.

   “He was a dickhead, a control freak.” She sighed. “Will seems to be really nice. You are lucky to have him.” Joan looked up at Nico and the son of Hades smiled.

   “Yes, I know.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Nico.” Will whispered. He and his boyfriend shared the king-sized bed.

   “Mh?”

   “Leo left the room. And I think I heard the girl’s room door too.” Nico shifted, turning on his side to look at Will.

   “And?” He asked sleepily.

   “I think the two of them are having a midnight date.” Will smiled and lifted one hand to brush away the hair on Nico’s forehead.

   “Really? Do you want us to do the same?”

   “No. I am just fine the way it is at the moment.” Both fell silent for a while. Then Nico spoke.

   “Will.” The son of Apollo opened his eyes. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

   “That would be?”

   “The Tartarus.” Will flinched. “It was the worst experience I ever had.”

   “You don’t need to talk about it.”

   “But I want to.” Nico touched the worry lines in Will’s face. “I want to tell you about it. It’s darkness. It’s monsters. It’s terrors. I want to tell you how I was imprisoned.” Will pulled Nico closer, burying his nose in his boyfriends hair.

   “Then I will listen.” The son of Apollo hugged his boyfriend as he talked about the Tartarus. Neither of them moved and until the end, Nico’s voice broke more often and his throat was hoarse, but he kept on talking. Just before sunrise, Nico finished talking. Will kissed his forehead gently.

   “Thank you for telling me. I hope you’ll never have such a dream again. And if you do, tell me right away.” Nodding, the son of Hades snuggled closer, when Leo slid in and laid back into his bed.

 

 

I'm still taking prompts: [XX](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/107202317959/thanks-guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summaries.  
> Let's just say it's as weird as ever. Fluff is there too and some surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----100 KUDO SPECIAL PART THREE---- actually the last part   
> ahahaha. I hate Leo Valdez. Okay, not really but he's like the most annoying character ever.  
> Anyway, this here is written on the train, after i stood for an eternity on the platform, because the fucking german railway seems to be unable to come in time! But i could again see, how distressed Germans get when there's a delay. hahah i was one of the less distressed Germans.  
> Have fun and ignore my rambling :)

The group of demigods crossed the country, always expecting an attack by monsters, but strangely nothing happened and they arrived at the camp after a few very long days of driving. Leo annoyed everyone beyond anything and Joan continued to stay silent. She had talked to Calypso apparently, because the two sat together during dinner and the atmosphere between the two had lifted a few degrees.

As they now climbed Half Blood Hill, Nico was the first to cross the magical barrier. Leo was second, Calypso on his hand. He carried Festus in suitcase-form and grinned from one ear to the other. Joan was last with Will a few steps ahead. The playing and training campers looked up when Nico appeared next to Thalia’s tree.

   “They are back!” Piper shouted and all ran towards them. Then Leo crossed grinning the magical barrier and all gasped, as he lifted his free arm, Calypso shyly by his side.

   “I am Leo Valdez and I am not dead!” Piper stared to scream and ran up the hill to tackle-hug Leo. Jason followed her, blue eyes wide and surprised.

   “I can’t believe it!” He said countless times as he hugged the far smaller boy.

   “Hey Golden Boy.” Lou said as she hugged Will. “Who’s that?”

   “Joan Richardson.” The girls shook hands. “They think my father’s Thanatos.”

   “We’ll find that out when you meet Rachel.” Lou said and shot Leo an annoyed look.

   “Rachel?” Joan asked. “Will said, she’s some sort of Oracle.”

   “She is the Oracle of Delphi. Actually she was in New Rome…did Will explain that?” Joan nodded. The other campers now greeted Leo and got introduced to Calypso, but no one paid the other three a mind. “Uh…she came to see you and talk to you.” The other girl looked confused.

   “Why would she do that?”

   “I don’t know, she’ll tell you I guess.” Lou was suddenly aware of the second new face. “Who’s that?”

   “Calypso.” Will replied and finally spotted Mr D and Chiron coming towards them. He felt uneasy with all this. Nico looked over at him, getting ignored by Piper and Jason.

   “The Calypso?” Lou’s eyes went wide.

   “Guess so.” Then Chiron stopped a few feet away.

   “Campers.” He said and looked over the gathered demigods. “We have a new face among us.” He pointed at Joan and the girl blushed. “I hope you all will become at least familiar with her.” There was sternness in his voice that it rarely held. All campers looked away, aware of the faux pas.

   “Anyway. The new face shall come to the Big House and there’ll be everything explained.” Mr D rolled his eyes. “Juhu!” He said lamely.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Joan left the house paler than she entered it. Nico was sitting with Will and Jason near the crowd gathered around Leo. They listened to the tale of saving Calypso, when Chiron came out behind Joan. They exchanged a few words, before Joan went away with Rachel, who had waited for her.

   “Cabin Counsellors and Leo Valdez. Please come inside!” Everyone went over to the Big House, somewhat confused, why Chiron had called them in. Sitting down around the Ping-Pong table, Nico shot a look over to Will, who smiled reassuringly.

   “We have asked you in here.” Chiron began. “Because Leo has returned from the dead and furthermore the Oracle of Delphi works once more.”

   “I think I can explain that both!” Leo said, with his usual bragging confidence. And then he explained, how he survived and how he saved Calypso. As ever, Leo was exaggerating, so Chiron would have to ask Calypso later, if she could tell the story again. But then, Leo came to the point, when he had a dream about a snake, a gigantic snake winding around a statue of Apollo, who held a small figure in his hands. After discussing it with Calypso, both were sure, that this had to be the Oracle of Delphi.

   “And when we came to Delphi…Hephaestus!” Leo waved his hands around. “A gigantic snake. Never saw that before and I hope I never have to see it again. Anyway, it was really creepy down there with all the golden Apollo’s over the place. I was lucky, because I had Calypso and Festus by my side.” And then Leo continued to tell the tale of the Awesome Leo Valdez, murdering the Evil Giganto Snake with the Awesome Once Immortal Girl and The Dragon. Nico had to fight the urge to hit his head gently against a brick wall. Though it would be better if he did that with Leo’s head. Just to prove if there’s anything in it.

   “Chrm. Interesting Leo.” Chiron said and Nico saw the look he shot Mr D over the table, that neither of the two really liked the boy. “We got the answer to our question. If we are lucky, we don’t rely on the Sybillian Books anymore.” The campers rose.

   “Before you go.” Mr D said casually. “We have to remind you of a rule.” The god lifted his eyes, blazing lilac. “No two campers of a different parent in one room of any Cabin alone. Especially after lights out.” Jason and Piper flushed pink at that. “If I find a someone doing that, both will be either turned into dolphins or driven mad.” The light went out as if the light blub was turned off. “That’s all.” Mr D returned to his book.

Nico looked over to Jason and Piper and could imagine, what happened. But that meant, he and Will would be also unable to meet. He sighed and rubbed his neck. These two idiots. He didn’t think Mr D would make an exception of this rule, so there was no way. Will looked over at him, lips tight. He also wasn’t happy about it, but what could they do?

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico sat on the bed of an empty infirmary room while Will fussed over him. He had to do a check, which seemed to be something you had to do after a quest.

   “Arms up.” Will said. Nico growled. “Doctor’s orders.” Rolling his eyes, Nico lifted his arms while Will checked his shoulders. “Roll your shoulders.” The son of Hades didn’t move. Will pinched him. “Doctor’s orders.” Huffing, Nico rolled his shoulders. The game continued in this fashion.

Until the end, Nico refused deliberately to do what Will said, only to hear the (mostly growled) ‘Doctor’s orders’. Now he stood with Will outside the small room and looked up at his boyfriend

   “Kiss me.” Will said. Nico grinned.

   “No?” He suggested, seeing the twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes as he did so.

   “Doctor’s orders.” Will growled, his voice deeper than usual. It sent chills down Nico’s spine and he nearly moaned, opening his mouth. The son of Apollo used this chance and gave Nico a brain melting kiss, tongue and all.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico went to bed, alone and for the first time since the quest. The second he fell asleep, he knew something was wrong. He stood alone in a weird place like … a white rock in the middle of black clouds. He himself wore a black tunic under black armour. The same he had worn during the Battle of Manhattan, not the tattered excuse of an armour he had gathered during his time as an outcast.

   “Son.” His fathers voice rang through the air. The dark figure a few feet away materialised into Hades, wearing a long coat above his own armour, the Helmet of Darkness on his dark locks.

   “Hades.” Nico replied stiffly. He wasn’t sure why the god had called him, but he was sure he didn’t like the reason.

   “You have done great deeds.” Nico rolled his eyes.

   “You realize that now? After all the years of you ignoring me?”

   “Hush. We are not here to quarrel. I wanted to tell you, that I am proud to call you a son. I should have told you earlier, but I was occupied with the war.” Hades sighed. He looked, though he was a god, stressed and weak even. Nico wasn’t impressed by that.

   “Just get over it and tell me, why you called me.” Suddenly a loud thunder cracked through the air and Nico flinched. Zeus appeared by Hades side. Neither of the two looked happy with the situation, but now Nico was seriously bothered. Two gods in one dream? He seemed to be in serious trouble.

   “Nephew. I may not like you, but I have to admit, that you have done great in both wars. The Olympians think you are worthy of a acknowledgment. Your father has suggested on top of your shadow travelling abilities a power owned by only one before you.” Thunder rolled in the background and Nico marked Zeus down as the biggest drama queen of all the gods.

   “You will be able to control darkness. You may have done so before, but only without knowing. This new ability will help you to shadow travel in broad daylight and to confuse your enemies.” Hades had a nearly loving smile on his face.

   “Uhm…” Nico was only able to say.

   “Hades, haven’t you taught your son manners?” Zeus asked.

   “I would have, if you wouldn’t have killed his mother and forced me to lock him and his sister up!” Hades shouted and Nico saw both gods glare at each other. Hurriedly, he bowed.

   “I thank the immortal gods for granting me this power. Especially you uncle and you father.” Nico felt that this calmed the gods enough, so that they wouldn’t battle. Hades nodded and Zeus rolled his eyes. Then the dream changed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Will stood in a modern flat with all sorts of weird technical instruments and other shit, he couldn’t really tell if it was art or another instrument.

   “Nice isn’t it?” Apollo said by his side and Will flinched.

   “What? I thought Zeus was still punishing you.” Apollo waved it off.

   “Dad’s anger is terrible but fortunately doesn’t last long.” The god sat down. “Have a seat son.” Anxiously, Will sat down and watched the god pour himself a glass of water. There was something odd about the situation. Oh yes, probably because Apollo had never made really an effort to know something about him.

   “Why am I here?” The god looked at him and smiled.

   “Will, you are a very strong demigod. I am happy, that you found love.” Here he made a disgusted face. “Though it’s with that child of Hades.” Will shot the god a look.

   “Dad, please come to the point.”

   “Okay. Zeus and the other gods have held a meeting about you and that Nico Di Angelo. They all decided, that for your brave deeds you deserve something. Nico got the ability to control darkness, so I thought, that you could have the ability to control sunlight.” Will gaped at the god.

   “What does that mean?”

   “You’ll soon realize.” Will woke up with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm another surprise and the two dorks test out their powers.   
> unbeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha timeline, what timeline. Don't ask me about the actual dates this story takes place.   
> I have no bloody idea. Just stick with the vague dates i give you.

There was something odd about waking up this morning. Nico looked at the ceiling, trying to understand the reason, why he felt this odd. It wasn’t the dream he was sure, there was something else. When he tried to sit up he realized. He was lying the wrong way round in his bed. His feet on the pillow and his head where his feet would be. Groaning he stood up, feeling dizzy for a minute.

When he looked around, everything seemed to be fairly normal, but there was this tad of oddness, he couldn’t shake off. Rolling his stiff shoulders he shed his t-shirt and walked over his wardrobe. The first thing he thought when he opened the door was _dear gods I get eye cancer_. Screaming colourful clothes hung there and he growled.

When he turned, his t-shirt had vanished from the floor. Inhaling deeply, Nico turned back at the wardrobe. He picked out some of the less colourful clothes, a lilac shirt and the darkest pair of jeans he could find. Then he went to wash his face, picked up his sword and walked outside. He was greeted by confetti and screaming people.

   “What the Hades?” He could only say, before Cecil and Lou took him on their shoulders.

   “Make way for the birthday boy.” Nico rolled his eyes. They had found out. Whoever told them would suffer a great deal. Will was sitting in the pavilion by Percy’s and Annabeth’s side. Reyna was there too and Hazel stood there with Frank by her side.

   “Little brother!” Jason shouted, flying over his head and throwing even more confetti at his head. “Happy Birthday!”

   “Jason…Don’t push your luck.” Nico glared at the son of Jupiter, but Jason flew off. When he was finally set down before the pavilion, Will was the first to hug you.

   “Happy Birthday Nico.” His boyfriend whispered into his ear and kissed him gently. Nico blushed, but didn’t move away. After Will had stepped to one side, Hazel hugged him hard.

   “Happy Birthday brother.” She said and Frank hugged him very gently. Before anything more could happen, Bunker Nine suddenly blew up.

   “That would be our fireworks.” Nyssa groaned. “I go and see if Leo’s dead or not.” The daughter of Hephaestus walked away. Hazel winked at Nico. Apparently the two had seen Leo already. Percy hugged Nico so hard, that the son of Hades was barely able to breath anymore. When he was finally released, Percy beamed at him.

   “Happy Birthday.” The son of Poseidon said and Annabeth groaned.

   “Percy stop that.” She shoved him to the side and gave Nico a short hug. “Happy Birthday.” The daughter of Athena smiled. Reyna looked like she was about to shake Nico’s hand, but instead she hugged him. Brian smiled at the son of Hades. Chiron and Mr D appeared now.

   “Happy Birthday Nicole Angel.” Mr D said. “Good luck and all that other bullshit.” Chiron rolled his eyes. The centaur knelt down and Nico was afraid, he might get a hug, but Chiron’s hand was laid on his shoulder.

   “Happy Birthday Nico. May the Fates look upon you smiling this year.” Nico swallowed, because that’s what they actually never have done. But he didn’t want to ruin the mood.

   “We made a cake!” Percy shouted. “And it’s not blue.”

   “Wow. Character development.” Jason joked and shoulder bumbed Percy.

   “No, Annabeth thought it was blue, but in fact it was black.” The son of Poseidon shot his girlfriend a look.

   “Yes, yes. It’s okay, I am the one at fault.” But Nico saw how she winked at him, so it was no accident.

   “Anyway, I thank you.” Nico said and sighed. “But this is not necessary.” The scandalized looks, some very dramatic and perfectly schooled, were countless. Piper walked over, the huge cake in her arms. There were eerie candle on it. Some glowed black other’s lilac.

   “If you count the black and the lilac ones, it’s your actual age. Only the black ones it’s the age we think you are in now.” Piper smiled. “Happy Birthday.” Nico was suddenly speechless. Not that he had ever been good at having conversations or something else like that.

   “Uhm…Thank you?” he tried and got an even brighter smile back. “Why don’t we cut it?” Piper put the cake down and handed Nico a large knife. Before he cut the cake he quickly counted the black candles. Not fifteen as he expected, but sixteen. He looked over to Chiron who only smiled and winked. Then Nico started to cut the cake.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The day actually went by pretty nice. At some point Leo joined them and also wished Nico a ‘Happy Birthday’ with Calypso by his side. Will was always near, but Nico wanted to be alone with him actually. He was able to sneak away after a while. He walked into the forest and to Zeus’ Fist. When he sat down he felt once more the memory of the first big battle of the Titan War. Shaking off the memory, Nico leaned back. He was tired, but in a good sort of way.

   “There you are.” Will’s voice said and Nico opened his eyes again. The son of Apollo walked to wards him. “The other’s look for you.”

   “And you.”

   “I?” Will smiled. “I have already found. And I won’t tell the others, promise. Lately we have barely time for each other.” Sitting down, the son of Apollo took Nico’s hand.

   “I had a dream.” Nico said, feeling Will tense by his side. “Nothing bad. My father only gave me a new ability. I can control darkness now. Whatever that means.”

   “I dreamt of my father.” Will mumbled. “He said something about an decision made by the gods, that we two get granted a new ability. Now I can control sunlight.” Nico looked at Will. “But I have no idea how and why.”

   “Who will ever understand the gods?” Nico said and Will huffed out a laugh.

   “No one.” The son of Apollo shifted. “But that’s not the thing I wanted to talk about to you.” Nico looked at his boyfriend. “I don’t have a present for you, like a physical one. Rather…I…you know…we think you are sixteen now or rather we assume because of what Hebe said…so…”

   “Gods Will stop stuttering, you make me go crazy.” Nico said, but he meant it gently. Will laughed, this sort of embarrassed laugh.

   “I want to teach you how to drive.” He blurted out. Then he swallowed.

   “Really?” Nico didn’t knew how to react to that.

   “Yeah…But only if you want.” Will said hurriedly.

   “Will. I want to learn driving…it’s just like…” Nico tried to find the right words. “I never expected that.” The panic fled Will’s face and a loving smiled crossed his features.

   “I just hope we don’t start fighting over it.” Laughing, Nico leaned over.

   “We went through worse I guess.” Then the two kissed, but only for a short while, because Percy ran towards Zeus’ Fist howling like a madman.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Percy carried a screaming and shouting Nico Di Anglo over the camp, followed by a laughing Will. Lou nearly pissed herself and Ann choked on her water so hard she nearly threw up. Piper spat cake over the table when she saw the weird couple and Jason flew over to throw confetti on them. Hazel merely rolled her eyes and Frank laughed loud while Reyna giggled helplessly, clutching Brian’s arm. Joan smiled with one half of her mouth when Percy and Nico passed her. She sat with her two siblings on a table, talking.

   “Presents.” Percy said as he sat Nico in his chair.

   “Aha. We are very expressive, aren’t we?” Nico joked and got a laugh for that. He grinned and Percy shot him a half-hearted look. But eventually presents did come. Hazel had a new leather jacket for him, which she got with Frank in New York. Annabeth gave Nico a book about Greek Death Ceremony’s, seemingly to be a book of a longer series about ceremonies. Percy had a black Bermuda shorts with little skeletons on it for him and winked at the son of Hades.

Nico replied with an arched eyebrow. Ann, Lou and Cecil gave him a huge package. Already suspicious, he was sure the three were behind his little morning-weirdness, he opened it an found it full…of black t-shirts. On all was written ‘If lost return to Will Solace’. Will presented a golden shirt with ‘I am Will Solace’. Huffing Nico shot the three a look, but the loud laughter around him brought up a smile on his lips.

   “Thank you for your presents. I don’t know if they are all useful” here he shot Percy, Lou, Ann and Cecil a look “but it was nice no matter.” Will put on hand on his shoulder and Nico looked up at him. _Awwwww_ ’s broke out around them and someone, clearly Ann or Lou, shouted ‘GET A ROOM!’. But Nico only rolled his eyes and Will winked.

   “Let’s have party!” Will shouted and suddenly all shoved the tables and chairs into one corner and a DJ appeared out of nowhere. Mr D had his fingers in this, but Nico didn’t care. Though he wasn’t really into dancing, he joined Will on the ‘dance floor’ and had fun. After a while he left the pavilion with Will by his side.

   “It’s nice isn’t it?” Will asked, one arm around Nico’s shoulders as they walked over to the lake.

   “Pretty much.” Nico mumbled and watched the smooth water. Will lifted his hand, as if he carried a light.

   “I still wonder…” He began when suddenly a bright light flashed on his hand. There was no flame, it looked rather like a…band of light wrapping around his hand and the his arm, going all the way around the two of them. Nico’s eyes widen and Will laughed.

   “This is amazing.” Watching the sunlight band grow brighter, Nico smiled.

   “I wonder…Try this darkness thing, your father gave you.” Lifting his own hand, Nico concentrated on his powers. He focused on letting darkness appear above his palm and eventually, to his surprise is actually did. Hovering above his hand, Nico concentrated more and just like Will’s band of sunlight, his own band of darkness wound around his arm and up over their bodies.

   “This is so weird.” He said, looking down their bodies. “They should fight each other, but they work together.”

   “Probably it’s because we want them to do that. If…” Will wasn’t able to continue. Piper and Jason were walking with Percy over to them.

   “What are you two doing there?” Piper asked.

   “Trying out new powers.” Nico said and dropped his hand with Will’s. The bands vanished and Piper looked at them wide eyed.

   “Awesome. You get stronger, Nico.” Percy said, exes glinting.

   “Somehow I can’t wait for the next Capture the Flag. You two against each other. Darkness against Light.” Jason laughed. “You’d be unstoppable together.” Will and Nico shared a look.

   “Who ever said we’d fight against each other?” The son of Hades brushed his locks behind his ears. Jason shrugged.

   “We could make a partner-against-partner. Me against Piper. Annabeth against Percy and so on. Will laughed.

   “How about that Nico?” The son of Apollo seemed to like the idea.

   “I have only played Capture the Flag once. But I think I can beat you.”

   “That’s the spirit.” Jason grinned.

   “Oh Nico, I am so going to crush you.” Arching his eyebrow, Nico looked up at Will.

   “You sure?” Both grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, soon there'll be a boyfriend-against-boyfriend action (not in the bedroom, not yet). I hope this fits in here.   
> For those who want to know, when there'll be sex: 150-kudos, only then. (Sorry, but i think it'll take a few weeks until we reach that level, so i get time to think about a good enough excuse to have these two have sex)
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the Flag!  
> Yay! (Ugh i hate summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chrm. as it seems this fic will soon reach (sooner than expected) 150 kudos...(srsly whatever i plan seems to be useless, bc it never works out anyway)  
> Thank you. Seriously this fic is at the moment number one of my longer fics, it even beat 'Dwarrow!' which is awesome!  
> This chapter was highly inspire by sabertooth-raccoon' art. Her little comic ( http://sabertooth-raccoon.tumblr.com/post/108722816703/capture-the-flag-will-and-nico-have-to-be-on ) was a huge inspiration and i even took the liberty to use the lines spoken in it. Thank you especially for allowing me to write this! *bows*

Nico sighed. He had just talked to Chiron, who had asked him to take care of Joan, because her two siblings went to New Rome unexpectedly. The Capture the Flag game was set in three days and already the entire camp was giddy. This time and probably for the first (and probably last) time ever, Hades Cabin was leading it, fighting against Apollo Cabin. Nico had already made a list of demigods he really wanted in his team.

Jason, Reyna and Annabeth had agreed right away, but when he had asked his sister, she had told him, she’d be fighting with Will and so Frank was in Nico’s team. Leo and Ann joined Nico more or less freely. Will had Piper, Cecil, Lou, Nyssa, Kayla, Percy and Hazel. The other campers would be divided equally between the two teams, but Nico wanted one other demigod in his team he could rely on. Before he could think further, he spotted Joan.

   “Hey.” Nico said, when he was stopping in front of her. She sat on the steps of her cabin.

   “Hey Nico.” Joan replied quietly. Her eyes were sunken and she suddenly reminded him of Bianca. Her grey beany hid most of her long hair, which hung braided in fish-braid over her right shoulder and she looked shy.

   “Chiron asked me to take care of you. I guess you haven’t gotten a weapon until now?” Nico asked, trying to ignore the nagging voice in his mind telling him, that she was like he had been once.

   “No, Gina and Mina hadn’t had the time to do so. And to be frank, I didn’t really want to rush into another battle.” The girls eyes dropped back into her lap, where her hands crotched something.

   “It would be helping, if you start training. Only to survive, if you want. No one would force you to join a quest.” Kneeling by Joan’s side, the son of Hades tried to get her attention. She looked up.

   “Fine.” She huffed and stuffed her things into the pocket in her black dress. Rising, she dusted herself off and Nico noticed, that she wore black Doc Martens and quirked an eyebrow at it.

   “Follow me.” He said. “You have seen the camp already, haven’t you?”

   “Yeah, I got the full tour.” Joan said. The other campers avoided their path, but Nico acted, as if nothing happened.

   “There’s the weaponry.” After the war against Gaea, Chiron and Mr D had decided to build a proper weaponry. “We keep all the spare armour, the sparring swords and all other war-related things there.” Joan looked over the building. The heavy columns were broken by tall windows and gave the building the odd look of an unhealthy mixture of modern and old. Nico nodded to the guarding children of Ares and entered.

   “Jesus.” Joan said and looked around. Tall shelves were built and all over the place, weapons glinted in the sunlight. “So much stuff.” Nico was surprised too. He hadn’t been in here ever.

   “Over there are the weapons.” He said and led the way, following the signs. “Are you into swords or…?” Joan’s face gave away a clear _no_. “Spears?” She shook her head.

   “Can I look myself?” Her eyes darted over the stuff piled up on the shelves. Nico nodded and leaned against a column, watching her pick up several items and frowning at them. She dug through the daggers and suddenly pulled out a belt. Three daggers dangled from it and she pulled one out. The dark steel caught Nico’s attention.

   “May I have a look?” He asked, taking the dagger from her hands. Taking a closer look, he was sure. “This is a Stygian Iron Dagger.”

   “There’s another one like it and a silver one.” Joan pulled the belt out of the pile completely. A whip hung from it too.

   “Weird weapon of choice.” Nico said, but Joan actually seemed to be fine with it.

   “Weird fits me good, doesn’t it?” And in her eyes glinted a warning, nearly daring him to say she wasn’t weird. Nico only smiled and handed the dagger back.

   “You should start training.”

   “Why?”

   “I want you in my team for Capture the Flag. Only if you want.” For the first time Joan smiled.

   “Sure.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Looking over the faces of his fellow team members, Nico had a feeling of incredible pride. All looked determined to win. He had already sent most out to protect the borders and now only the core stood around him.

   “Ann, Joan. You two protect the flag.” Nico handed the black flag Ann, who nodded and pulled Joan behind her. The girl had changed a lot, her face had seemed to adapt to her black eyes and she looked sometimes like an ancient statue, carved out of marble.

   “Jason, Reyna, you two come with me while Leo and Frank form a second ring around the flag. But hide and be quiet. I don’t want the blue team to know, that you are there. Understood?” The two nodded and followed Joan and Ann through the forest. Nico motioned the other’s to follow him. When they came to the small river, that marked the border, they knelt down.

   “Jason, you stay here. I can only bring Reyna and me in there without incident. Try and start a diversion.” Jason nodded and went off. Reyna looked at Nico.

   “What are you up to?”

   “Shadow travelling in there, grapping the flag and out without anyone noticing.” Reyna arched her eyebrow.

   “It’s broad daylight.” She stated.

   “I know.” Nico said, grinning. “But look.” He pointed at a tree and it’s shadow deepened and some sort of dark portal opened. Reyna’s eyes glinted and she grinned. “But before we go.” Nico unclasped his armour and dropped it with the helmet. “Unnecessary.”

   “Will will strangle you, if you don’t wear your armour as I recall him saying a few minutes ago…” She said, seemingly not bothered by it.

   “Will says a lot of stuff if the day’s long.” Nico replied. Arching her eyebrow, Reyna frowned. “In German it sounds better, trust me.”

   “You know German?” Reyna said, eyes wide.

   “Only a bit, and it don’t want to talk about it now.” Nico mumbled, grabbed Reyna’s hand and both vanished into the shadows. When they re-entered, he immediately saw Piper and Hazel by the flag. Both had their backs towards them.

   “I get it.” Reyna whispered. She climbed the tree, where the golden banner hung without any problem. None of the branches rustled and the two guards were still unaware. Landing on all fours, Reyna grinned.

   “Roman games aren’t that fun, are they.” Nico teased and she replied with a quiet laugh, handing him the flag. The two watched Piper and Hazel when the guards suddenly turned.

   “Nico!” Piper shouted and charged. Nico took Reyna’s hand and both vanished into the darkness. They heard Hazel shout:

   “They got the flag.” But then they already travelled away. When they re-entered, Nico heard Reyna laugh. Because he had been unconcentrated, they were a good three hundred metres away from the border.

   “Lost her.” Reyna said, when the two started to run.

   “Of course we did.” Nico replied, allowing himself to smile. They ran past three figure and someone shouted:

   “Shadow travel. Really Reyna?” Nico knew it was Will. He concentrated and he and Reyna vanished once more. Someone said something and suddenly it seemed as if the shadows lightened. Before it was too late so stop he ran face first into a tree. He cursed under his breath and Reyna tugged at the flag.

   “It’s Cecil, Lou Ellen and Will Solace. Hand me the flag.” Nico let her take it and she ran off.

   “So that’s how he wants to play, huh?” Calmly the son of Hades went to face the son of Apollo. Feeling blood trickle down his face, Nico frowned. Will conjured even more sunlight and it blinded Nico. In a reflex he lifted his hands and soon felt darkness shield the light off. Knowing it wouldn’t take long until Will would break through, Nico split the ground. For the first time ever, he didn’t need to use his sword or have to fear a sudden loss of power. Skeletons crawled out.

   “Ah damn.” Will said as the ground shook and a hand was wrapped around his ankle. Lilac eerie light illuminated Nico’s and Will’s face.

   “The Red Team won!” Chiron’s loud voice boomed through the forest. Nico smiled to himself and turned at Will.

   “Nice try Solace.” Arching his eyebrow Nico looked right into Will’s eyes. “Maybe next time.”

   “Where’s your armour Spooks? I told y-“ Will said and stared at his boyfriend.

   “Sorry sunshine, gotta run.” Nico said and simply walked past Will. He crossed the river, where Reyna and Jason waited. The son of Jupiter was dripping, but smiled.

   “Victory to the Red Team!” Reyna shouted, waving the flag, which had now two crossed swords as an emblem. Jason laughed and hung one arm around Nico’s shoulders and Nico didn’t mind. He looked over the shoulder to see the son of Apollo stare at him a blush on his cheeks. But that vanished and Will gave him a look. Nico grinned and whipped away the blood from his nose.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Ann was sitting on Zeus’ Fist, the other demigods around her. Her eyes were bright and she was talking animatedly.

   “And the Joan simply kicked him and he flew like five feet through the air.” The daughter of Thanatos by her side blushed and opened her mouth.

   “I am so sorry Percy, I didn’t mean to.” But Percy only laughed and Annabeth grinned.

   “It’s not like it’s the first time someone beats him up properly.” The daughter of Athens ruffled Percy’s hair. The son of Poseidon smelled a bit smoked, but Nico thought that he and Jason had fought once more.

   “I thank the Red Team.” Nico said, pride in his voice. “We have won and even defeated the invading Blues. This is a victorious day.” All cheered and Nico had the weird feeling of getting better at talking, holding speeches.

   “Hades!” Reyna shouted and all started to chant it too. Nico found himself being even more the centre of the attention and blushed. When he looked over to the border of the forest, he spotted the rest of the Blue Team walk towards them, Will at the front. The grin plastered to the son of Apollo’s face was huge. Nico grinned back.

[Sabertooth-racoons comic](http://sabertooth-raccoon.tumblr.com/post/108722816703/capture-the-flag-will-and-nico-have-to-be-on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Is there anyone, that doesn't like smut? Bc if you don't i can write a warning before it gets 'too explicit' (but trust me, it won't. this will be only vanilla sex.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!PART ONE OF THE 150-KUDOS SPECIAL!!!  
>  Will has a little surprise for Nico...(thehehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GODS! I never expected, that i would write something like '150-kudos special'.   
> Thanks a lot once more!!!! Special thanks to sabertooth-raccoon for sharing my link on tumblr (50 notes broke my record within seconds :D)

Will grinned at Nico in this annoying fashion that made the son of Hades cringe inwardly, because he knew his boyfriend was up to something.

   “Get over with it.” He said, putting his sword aside, which he had tried to sharpen over the past few minutes. Will still didn’t quit grinning and slid closer. Nico arched his eyebrow and sighed.

   “My mom called Chiron and asked, if I could come home for a week or two. Chiron said yes and when he asked me yesterday about it I got the very good idea to take you with me. How does that sound?” Will practically shone like the sun with happiness and Nico got himself to smile.

   “Does you mother allow that?” Nico asked. The son of Apollo laughed and waved the remark off.

   “She’s mainly busy working and if we are lucky, she’s going to be off to Europe or Canada for most of the time.”

   “What does your mom work as?”

   “She’s a historic expert. Totally into that. Especially ancient history. Guess that’s how she and Apollo met.” Will ruffled through his hair. “So are you coming with me?”

   “I…I think so, yes. Sounds fun.” Nico said, a little bit unsure. But Will was already so giddy, he didn’t notice and Nico was happy about that.

   “It’s going to be sooo awesome!” The son of Apollo shouted and waved his arms around. “My mom’s got a gigantic house and I can’t wait to show you all the places I loved when I was a kid.” Suddenly, Will hugged Nico. First, the son of Hades flinched, but then he leaned into the touch, enjoying this little moment of peace.

   “I’m looking forward to it.” Nico said into Will’s hair. “Really.” The son of Apollo beamed at his boyfriend before he was running off, clearly to tell Chiron and his mother. Nico smiled at so much child-like enthusiasm. He returned to sharpen his sword. Lunch was over and the demigods were returning to whatever they were training for. Nico had had lunch too, but he had wolfed his food down as ever when all of his friends were busy.

He saw Ann and Lou, both in an animated discussion with another demigod Nico didn’t know. A bit off the main group, Joan walked with her training weapons and the usual armour. She held the grip of the whip in her right hand and a dagger in her left. Nico watched her, something like concern boiling up in him. He knew, just as most campers, that Joan didn’t feel home here. But unlike most he knew, how Joan felt really. She was an outcast because she was a brooding teenager with a weird parent.

Ann had waved Lou and the other demigod goodbye and was now instructing the youngers as Joan shifted from her frozen position. She brought the whip up in a fast movement, whirled it once over her head and hit precisely against the head of the dummy facing her. Someone laughed and shouted:

   “Good work, daughter of death. Hope you can pull that with twenty enemies.” Nico felt hate in his stomach burn, but Joan reacted faster than he expected. She shot around and her dagger flew from her hand before she even finished the turn. If the demigod had stood a git more to the right, he would have gotten the dagger between his eyes. Cold seemed to waft over the training area, causing even Nico to shiver.

   “Shut you lousy mouth or I will do it for you.” Joan said with a deadly tone. This was not like her at all. Nico stood up and walked over to her. Her body relaxed suddenly and she clapped her hand over her mouth. “Gosh I am so sorry.”

   “Yeah sure.” The demigod said and he looked as if he thought about spitting out. Nico shot him a look and the guy walked off with the rest of the bystanders. While the son of Hades retrived the dagger from the tree, Joan stood still.

   “What was that?” Nico asked, trying not to sound as if he disapproved her actions as much as he actually did.

   “I don’t know. It’s just like…when I get angry, I go all cold and then I react in a far too…” Searching for the right word, Joan waved her arms around.

   “I understand.” The son of Hades handed her the dagger. “But you should control it. In battle this coldness helps you to focus and stay concentrated even though the world breaks apart.” Joan swallowed and nodded.

   “Thank you, Nico.” She said and tucked the dagger away, brushing her long hair back behind her ears. “I should better stop training.” As she turned, Nico grabbed her arm.

   “No.” He said sternly. “You train. Show them that they don’t control you! You need your skills to survive.” Joan looked at Nico, tears in her eyes. “You are a demigod and you are strong. Don’t let yourself put down by them.”

   “Thanks so much.” The girl whispered. “Really.” A sad smiled tugged on her lips and she inhaled. “I’ll continue. Promise.”

   “That’s the spirit.” Nico said and smiled. As he passed Ann, the girl waved him over.

   “What have you spoken about with Joan?” The black haired woman asked. She looked

concerned, not disgusted as Nico would have expected.

   “Just that she shouldn’t lose her fighting spirit.” Nico replied.

   “I am worried.” Ann said, her eyes fixed on Joan’s back. Why she told it him was a mystery to Nico. “She’s so instable.”

   “I know what you mean.” Nico replied with a rough voice. “She’s like me. Or rather the past me. Rejected, sad and confused.” Ann looked at the boy by her side. “Could…could you look after her?”

   “Didn’t you want to…”

   “I’ll be gone for a week or two.” Nico explained, interrupting Ann. “I’ll be going with Will to his mother.”

   “Oh, with Will.” Ann waggled her eyebrows, but the son of Hades gave her a look. “Sure I can take care for her. She seems like a nice person.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Will’s mother opened when the two rang. It was a fairly nice morning and Nico already liked the slightly overgrown garden and the deep red paint which made the building stand out from the woods surrounding it. Will’s mother looked like she fitted to the house. Her long, reddish-blond hair was slightly tousled and she had lilac stains on her fingers. But she smiled genuinely when she saw her son.

   “Oh my boy.” She hugged him hard and then spotted Nico a few steps behind. “So this the mysterious friend you told me about?” She teased.

   “Yeah. This is Nico, my…boyfriend.” Will still blushed and Nico looked at his shoes. Will’s mom laughed.

   “Nico, nice to meet you. Call me Amy.” Amy held out her hand and Nico shook it. To his surprise her grip was strong.

   “Thank you for letting me stay here, Amy.” Nico said and smiled at her. She was in many ways just like Will. Her smiles came easy.

   “No problem, I can’t let my only son come here and then die of boredom.” Joking she waved the boys inside. They put their shoes and jackets by the door and followed Amy into the living room. It was filled with a fairly odd mixture of modern furniture next to traditional one, but the oddness was making the room homely.

   “I didn’t knew, when you’d come, so I already moved my stuff into my study.” Will laughed at that.

   “What are you writing about at the moment?” He asked casually as he followed his mother through the room, motioning Nico to follow.

   “’The Tanks in The First World War’. And it’s not like you find anything about it. Had to dig out grandpa’s old books.” Nico shot Will a look and he merely rolled his eyes, mouthing ‘history freak’. “Will I know that I am history freak, but that’s how I pay your and my bills.” Amy turned and shot her son a look.

   “Yes mum.” Will said. Amy grinned at him and opened a door.

   “It’s not your old child bedroom. I’m using it now as a library as planned.” Will nodded.

   “Better that way.” The son of Apollo stepped into the room past his mother and Nico followed. A big window facing the garden lighted the room. The light green colour on the wall was broken with a strip of tapestry. The flowers on it were white on green, actually the same colour as the wall.

   “Nice mum.” Will said. “I like it.” Amy grinned.

   “Thanks. Took me ages, but I am quite happy.” Nico smiled as he saw the big bed, a white monstrous thing in the corner with green and white pillows decorated on it.

   “I guess you can show your boyfriend the rest of the house. I am in my study.” Amy smiled at Nico and then left. Exhaling, Will sat down on the bed, finally dropping his bag.

   “How do you like her?”

   “She’s a lot like you.” Nico said and put his own bag down by the wardrobe. “I think we’ll get along.” Will laughed.

   “I hope you’ll start to like her. Because I intend on taking you here more often.” Nico didn’t knew how to respond to that, so he just walked over to his boyfriend and gently kissed him.

   “Sounds fine to me.” Nico whispered.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

During dinner, which consisted out of pizza and a garden grown lettuce, Amy sighed. Will’s smile faltered.

   “What’s the problem mum?” He asked.

   “I need to go to Canada.” She pouted. “There’s an expert for that matter and he only has time now and he acts like a diva and…damn!” Amy frowned. “I have to go, because I need the information he has. It’ll be a week, maybe less.” Her eyes pleaded, as she looked at Will and Nico. “Would you be able to survive over that period of time?”

   “We survived worse.” Will said optimistically.

   “Guess so.” Nico shrugged.

   “If you burn down the house, I don’t know you anymore.” Amy said, but winked with a smile.

   “Sure mum.” Will said grinning like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> I hope i am able to update soon, but well...it's starting to get stressful in school (yay A-levels/Abitur), so yeah.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---150 KUDOS SPECIAL PART TWO---  
> Aaaaand here's smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing again(??????) so i nearly froze to death when i went to go shopping today.   
> But also, today i am going to eat indian food with my dorky two best friends, who have never steppend into an indian restaurant (which i think is a crime.) so i'm pretty much ok :D
> 
> This is the last part of the special and i am already planning the next one (gosh 200 Kudos that would be SO AWESOME!!! *Screams*)

Amy left in the early hours of the morning. Nico and Will woke shortly when she entered their shared room to kiss Will goodbye and then fell back into a deep sleep. Nico was the first to wake and soon after Will was awake too. Both just laid in the warmth of the bed and held hands. It was chaste and Nico felt a little anxious. He knew somehow that Will would make his promise come true.

   “Are you fine?” Will asked, one hand brushing the ruffled locks of Nico’s bed head aside.

   “Yes, why shouldn’t I?”

   “You have this expression on your face when something is bothering you.” Will mumbled and slid closer. “Is it…?” The son of Apollo didn’t finish his sentence. “Because if…we can wait longer.” Nico sighed.

   “Will I want it. But ugh… I feel so uncomfortable.” Then he looked pleadingly at Will and his boyfriend smiled at him.

   “We won’t do the hard stuff.” The smiled transformed into a smirk. “At least not at first.” Nico groaned and hit Will with a pillow.

   “Shut up Solace!” The son of Hades rolled aside, but was caught in strong arms.

   “You’ll repay this attack.” And with that, Will started to tickle Nico. The shrieking boy struggled against his boyfriend, but the grip was iron. The duvet was kicked aside and the pillows flew through the small room.

   “Stop.” Nico panted out. “Stop.” Will immediately stopped and kissed Nico’s naked shoulder.

   “Sorry.” The son of Apollo giggled and blew raspberries on Nico’s shoulder. Giggling helplessly, Nico freed himself. Both laid on the bed for a second, calming their breath, before Will leaned over Nico and kissed him gently. Somehow the anxiety from earlier washed away. Nico trusted Will beyond anything and he knew that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him.

The two continued to kiss and Nico brought his hands into Will’s hair. Both boys only wore boxers and Will drew his long hands over Nico’s upper body in a long straight line. There was nothing tickling about this and Nico loved it. Will smiled into the kiss, his hands now on Nico’s shoulders, where they drew slow circles. Eventually they broke apart and Nico stared into Will’s sky blue eyes.

   “I love you.” He whispered.

   “I love you even more.” Will replied.

   “You always want to beat me?” Nico said, arching his eyebrow.

   “Sure thing.” Grinning the son of Apollo rolled out of bed, on his way to get dressed and start breakfast.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Autumn was already above the sunny weather and showed itself in reddening leaves.

   “It’s beautiful here.” Nico said and walked through the forest with Will by his side. Both had had breakfast in bed, something Nico never had before. Then Will had forced Nico to wear one of the ‘If lost return to Will Solace’ t-shirts, ‘because people around here know me, if you actually get lost’. Nico had seen the look in his boyfriend’s eyes and didn’t continue to mumble about not wanting to wear it, fearing the reaction.

   “Yeah. That’s one of the reason’s mum moved here after I was born. She fell in love with all this.” Will waved one hand vaguely through the air. “She said it reminded her of a movie she once saw and yeah…” Smiling, the son of Apollo took Nico’s hand. Nico squeezed back and saw a smile on his boyfriend’s face. He felt weightless while they walked through the forest, like an average person with their average partner. Nico didn’t even feel the cold, until Will started to rub his own cheeks.

   “We should go back, how about a hot chocolate?” Will looked at Nico and received a smile.

   “Sounds perfect to me.” He said and felt suddenly pathetic. But Will only laughed and hung one of his arms around Nico’s shoulders.

   “I am so happy to be with you.” The son of Apollo nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend’s hair, inhaling deeply. Nico blushed hard and buried his face in the next place available: Will’s neck. He was overwhelmed with emotions and Will’s scent. His boyfriend hummed, pulling Nico closer. They stood on the forest track for what felt like ages, just enjoying the presence of the other. Eventually they moved and walked slowly home, hands intertwined between them.

   “I have the feeling, that this week is going to be long.” Will said as they undressed in the hallway, leaving their jackets and scarves behind.

   “What do you mean by that?” Nico asked as he battled with his shoes.

   “Lazy days spent in the forest walking with hot chocolate for lunch.” Will laughed when Nico lost his balance and stumbled around. The son of Apollo caught him and grinned down on Nico. “Need help?”

   “You are infuriating.” The son of Hades said and sighed. “But yes, sounds fine to me.” With that he leaned against the wall and let Will take care of his shoe.

   “What do we say?”

   “Thanks?” Nico grinned at Will, who grinned back and then they went to make hot chocolate.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The day was spent watching awful TV-shows, but Nico wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He was comfortable with it and he knew Will was too. When the evening came, Nico went to be early, taking one of Amy’s own books into bed after showering. Will was at the moment in the shower, Nico heard him singing ‘Attack’ by 30 Second to Mars. Weird, Nico shook his head and returned his attention back to his book.

   “My mom’s?” Will asked as he entered a while later. Nico looked up and was met (once more) with a naked Will Solace clad in a wet towel.

   “Uh.” He said intelligently. “Yeah…” Will grinned and walked over to Nico. He sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss Nico. When they lips met, a jolt went through Nico, something he hadn’t experienced before. Burying his hands in Will’s half-wet hair he forgot the book in his lap. Will laid his hands on Nico’s shoulders and the other boy shivered under the touch. They kissed for what felt like an hour when Nico started to make weird breathing noises.

   “Nico.” Will whispered gently when he pulled away. The son of Hades shifted and looked at Will. His pupils were wide and his lips were red. Nico exhaled and swallowed.

   “Yes.” He replied and this was all Will needed. Gently he put the book aside, took out a bottle of lube and the once-given condom’s, shooting Nico a wink after showing them. Nico smiled and relaxed a bit more. Will then gently undressed Nico, placing kissed all over the smaller body. The son of Apollo knew what he did and was patient. After a while, when his towel started to slip, Nico simply pulled it away, causing Will to gasp in surprise.

   “Getting impatient huh?” Will asked and Nico grinned, not really knowing where it came from. The son of Apollo smiled and shoved the blanket away and pulled Nico underneath him. Nico lifted now his own hands, which had hung by his side until now and touched Will’s abs. The smooth skin was still a bit damp but Nico drew lines over Will’s upper body, watching the son of Apollo’s face all the time. He wound his hands into his boyfriend’s hair and pulled him down. Will’s cock brushed over Nico’s during the process and both gasped.

   “Can I?” Will asked gently as he toyed with a streak of Nico’s hair. The son of Hades nodded and the blond smiled. “Good.” He kissed Nico once more and grabbed the lube. He poured some on his fingers and looked back at Nico. Then he went to prepare the son of Hades. At first, the feeling of fingers inside of him was alien to Nico, but Will started to scissor his fingers, he sort of started to enjoy it. He fell into a dazed, until he woke form it, when Will took out his fingers and whipped them clean.

   “So…” Nico started. “You…”

   “Only if you want to.” Will said, eyes fixed on Nico. The son of Hades sat up and took Will’s face in one hand.

   “Yes.” He whispered, blushing. “I want it.” Will blushed too and gently pushed Nico back on the bed before he poured lube on his member after putting on a condom. Inhaling, Nico watched Will lying down, covering him with his body. The son of Apollo positioned himself and slowly slid inside of Nico. The gasp escaping his mouth was loud in the quiet of the room. Will buried his face at his shoulder, still shoving in gently.

Nico took a handful of Will’s hair and panted hard. Will was hot and bigger than he expected. He felt sweat breaking out and his vision blurred occasionally. Suddenly Will let out a low moan. The sound shot through Nico. Feeling Will’s hands on his hips, Nico rutted against the taller boy on top.

   “Gods Nico.” Will whispered. His voice was hoarse and full of love. “I love you so much.”

   “I love you even more.” Nico said, his own voice an odd undertone and deeper than ever. Slowly Will moved out a bit, Nico gasping and moaning in the process. The slow pace Will set quickened steadily, until Nico felt like there was nothing more in his brain than pleasure. When he came, shouting his boyfriend’s name, he arched his back and his fingers dug into Will’s shoulders. Will came too, shortly after with Nico’s name on his lips, the son of Hades realized, that Will had held back for him.

   “This was amazing.” Nico whispered when they laid under the blanket, cleaned and still in the low thrumming of the afterglow.

   “I am happy that you liked it.” Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “But I don’t think we turn into one of those fuck couples.” Nico laughed at that.

   “No, I don’t think so.” Shifting, Nico put his head on Will’s chest. “I quite enjoy being the cute couple, that only cuddles.” Humming, Will hugged Nico. Both soon fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting!   
> I hope the smut was fluffy enough :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of being at Will's home.  
> You can consider this as an unofficial third part for the 150-kudos special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was great fun writing this chapter. We are soon to reach 180 kudos and i cannot be happier with this fic  
> Thanks once more for this!

Nico woke the next morning, noticing already something was missing. As he extended his arm to touch Will, he found the bed cold and empty by his side. He mewled and rolled out of bed. He put on some boxers and walked into the bathroom. Nothing had prepared him for the sight of an only jeans wearing Will Solace with still damp hair, standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth.

   “Morning Nico.” Will said after he noticed his boyfriend standing like a statue in the bathroom door. Still the son of Hades was unable to talk. Smiling the blonde walked over. “Are you fine?"

   “Mmh.” Nico stared at Will.

   “Is something wrong?” The son of Apollo furrowed his eyebrows. Nico replied in putting his palm on Will’s abs, still in awe. “Oh.” Will blushed and pulled his boyfriend against him. The son of Hades snuggled against him, tucking his head under Will’s chin.

   “I love you.” Nico whispered against Will’s throat.

   “I love you too.” Will mumbled into Nico’s hair.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Okay.” Will said. “Seat alright? Mirrors alright? Key?” With shivering hands, Nico turned the key. The engine roared and the son of Hades jerked.

   “Gods, hope I don’t wreck this car.”

   “Ugh, come on, mum’s not driving it anyway.” Will said with a careless smile. “She likes cars with gear.” Nico’s eyes dropped on the thing between the driver’s and passenger’s seat.

   “It looks…”

   “…like a dick?” Will joked and earned a laugh from Nico. “Yep it does. It’s at ‘P’ at the moment. If you change to ‘N’ for neutral, nothing will happen.” Gently Nico’s hand wrapped around the thing and he moved it a bit forward. The ‘N’ now glowed in a sick yellowish colour.

   “Alright.” Nico exhaled. “I am still not so sure about this all.” Will arched his eyebrow.

   “I’m with you.”

   “Makes me feel a hundred times better.” Will grinned.

   “Stop making jokes, Death Boy and change to ‘D’ and start to drive.” Inhaling deeply (and praying to the Olympic Gods he would survive this) Nico shifted the thing into ‘D’ and gently pushed the accelerator. The car moved, but only an inch and Nico slammed on the break. Will put one hand gently on the stiff fingers clenched around the steering wheel.

   “Everything is fine. You are lucky this is an automatic car.” Will smiled at the terrified expression on Nico’s face. “We won’t die. Promise. The shift lever is in position, so just put a foot on the accelerator and give me the steering wheel.” Nico swallowed and put his hands into his lap. “Now.” Will said gently.

Nico accelerated and the car moved in a steady 2 miles per hour down the forest road. Will smiled over to Nico and the son of Hades dared to drive faster. It was actually quite funny. He started to relax…until a turn came. Again he slammed on the break and this time, Will hissed.

   “Nico. It’s fine.” He said patiently. The son of Hades shook his head.

   “I…I’d like to try it alone.” Will smiled and put his hand back to his side. Nico gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

   “Don’t hold on so hard. Gently, then you are able to move your hands faster.” Following the advice, Nico tried and accelerated gently. While he drove through the bend, he breathed faster, always afraid of doing something wrong. After he had left the turn, he automatically accelerated faster and relaxed a bit.

   “Stop now Nico.” Will said and Nico slammed on the break. Thrown forward, the security belt cut into his chest. He bit his lower lips.

   “Sorry.”

   “Don’t be!” Will leaned over and kissed Nico’s cheek. “I wasn’t better and my mum’s a lot less patient that I am.” Smiling, Nico turned over to Will and got a kiss on the mouth. “You are doing great!”

   “Thank you.” Blushing the son of Hades looked back on the road.

   “Now I want you to accelerate as fast as you dare. I am by your side.” Will squeezed Nico’s hand. The dark haired inhaled and slammed on the accelerator. The car roared and started to pick up speed. Nico found himself grinning, as the trees swished by.

   “You’re doing great. And now take your foot away from the accelerator and put gently on the break. Gently.” Will said, focused on the road. Nico took away his right foot only to put it back on the break, pushing gently. The car slowed down. “Release the break a bit.” Nico complied. “And push again.” It went a few times more.

   “Why did I have to do it that way?” Nico asked as the car stood once more.

   “Because if you decelerate in once, you may destroy the break from overheating. Plus the breaks can only take so much pressure. That’s why an automatic car has this.” Will tapped on a lever by the wheel. “It you, for example drive down a hill, gravity works with the car, making it faster. If you have a car with a gearshift, so 1 to 6, you simply can change into a lower gear.

“An automatic doesn’t have this. ‘P’s for parking, ‘N’ is neutral, ‘D’ is driving. This lever here” Will once more on the thing. “is there for driving up or down hill. You pull it to yourself and you can change gear.” Nico looked puzzled.

   “I don’t really get it.” He confessed. Will laughed.

   “It took me a while too. We’ll try it here.” Nico nodded and accelerated. “Pull the lever towards you.” Will said and Nico did so. The car’s sound changed. “You are now in the first gear. It’s only used for driving into a parking lot or slow driving in confusing situations or when you start. Pull the lever once more. This is the second gear.” And Will went on and on about each and every gear, while Nico drove through the forest. He took bends now better and even learned to change down before them.

   “Can we please stop?” Nico asked after four hours of driving lessons. Will laughed.

   “It’s all a little much, isn’t it?” He asked gently and leaned over to kiss Nico. “Stop here, I’ll drive us home.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “So what did you do boys?” Amy asked as she sat down the next Friday, after she had come home. She looked tired out, but happy.

   “Will taught me driving.” Nico said. Amy laughed.

   “Really?” She shot her son a look. “You are lucky that I left the automatic car here.” Will smiled and laughed too.

   “Nico’s really good already.” The son of Apollo said and Amy smiled, ruffling her hair lazily.

   “That’s nice to hear.” The woman sighed and rolled her chicken nugget over her plate. “I was thinking about dragging the two of you to gramps if you want to.” Amy looked up. Will seemed to be delighted, but Nico looked suspicious.

   “Gramps, my mother’s dad. He a little weird, but really nice.” Will grinned at Nico broadly.

   “A little?” Amy scoffed. “He’s bloody mad.” But it sounded affectionate. “My father’s a little special when it come to certain things. He still lives on an old farm out there, having nothing to do all day but to complain, observe his empty stables and look over his dead fields.”

   “He could sell some of his land.” Will said. “But it’s ‘against his damn honour to fucking sell’.” Apparently the old man said that more often, because Amy shook her head.

   “But he’s a nice enough guy and he loves Will a lot.” Nico swallowed.

   “Does he…” The son of Hades started.

   “He technically knows more about me than my dad.” Will said and it sounded light hearted. “As long as you let him watch his football games, he’s happy.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico squinted at the old farmhouse in suspicion. It looked as if it was close from falling apart any second. An old man with white, long hair walked towards them.

   “Amy!” He shouted. “Did you finally bring Will here from this damn camp.” The man squinted his eyes at the Italian boy. “A friend of your’s Will?”

   “Boyfriend.” Will said and the old man nodded.

   “I am George, but call me gramps.” 

   “Nico Di Angelo.” Gramps gave him one last look and then limped back into his house, the other following. The house was decorated with stuff from three centuries ago, but Nico didn’t mind. The kitchen was clean and the living room looked homely and clean.

   “I brought you something to eat.” Amy put down a bag. “Salad and some cold leftovers from yesterday’s dinner.”

   “I ain’t eat greens.” Gramps said and sat into an old armchair, probably as old the man himself. Amy stared at her father.

   “You’ll eat it, you ungrateful old skeleton!” She growled and Nico realized that Will had inherited her stubbornness and intimidating nature. Though both didn’t show it often. “Or do you want me to reconsider paying for your TV-bill this month?” A wicked grin spread over the woman’s face.

   “Damn well I eat it.” Gramps said and huffed. “But let me watch the game first.” Though Nico didn’t expect it, he actually spent a quite nice day at Gramps’ farm, toasting marshmallows over the fire with Will.

 

[>>>>I AM STILL TAKING PROMPTS<<<<](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/109770365619/thanks-guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i admit it, Gramps was inspired by Ingrid's granddad from 'Down the rabbit hole' by Peter Abrahams (if you are into teen detective stories and want a serious one, this book is perfect)  
> Also, i am absolutely into men wearing only and if i say only i mean only jeans, while a) shaving or b) brushing teeth. hahaha my little kink.  
> I hope i did the driving instructions right (i just felt like it, bc i had a lesson today) and there are no mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to camp and some other stuff that was on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on i plan to update once a week. So next time a new chapter will be posted is next week wednesday/thursday.   
> I am going straight to my A-Levels, beginning on the 30th of April, so i have to cut the time i spent on my computer a) on tumblr and b) writing. I'm sorry, but if i mess this up, i am fucked.  
> I beta for the lovely KumikoWalker for her fic 'Dark Knight' a Percy/Nico fic, you need to read (I am doing this to improve my own english, so it's sorta studying. and bc i love it XD )

   “Nicoooooo!” Jason ran towards the son of Hades like a puppy that finally, finally sees his owner again. Sadly Jason was a tiny bit bigger than a puppy. As the son of Jupiter cuddled Nico, Will pissed himself by his boyfriend’s side.

   “Jason, by Hades. Release. Me!” Nico struggled against Jason, but the blond was having none of it. Until Nico tickled him, he made no move to release him.

   “That’s not fair!” Jason shouted, but before he could go for Nico again, Will put one of his tanned arms around Nico’s shoulders.

   “Watch out Jason.” The son of Apollo said and Nico grinned over to his best friend as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

   “Getting a little possessive, are we?” Lou walked towards her old friend and they fist bumped.

   “Where’s Cecil?” Will asked. He and Nico had shadow travelled here and they had thought all of their friends would come here. Lou grinned.

   “Ann is beating him up, I guess.”

   “What?” Will shouted and nearly strangled Nico, as he pulled his arm around his boyfriend’s neck. The son of Hades freed himself.

   “Guess he did something stupid.”

   “Yep.” Jason shook his head in disbelieve. “He put hair dye into Joan’s shampoo and now her hair’s pink.” Nico snorted.

   “His own fault. I asked Ann to look after her, when I knew I’d go on holiday.” Lou arched her eyebrows and grinned.

   “I told Cecil it would be stupid. Ann already challenged three people to duel her, because they made fun of Joan.” Will looked surprised.

   “That’s odd.”

   “Really?” Jason shrugged. “I guess Ann simply sees herself as Joan’s protector. Though the daughter of Thanatos is fairly strong herself.” The two demigods looked at him and Lou rolled her eyes.

   “She should better explain that herself.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The four teenagers came in time to Ann throwing Cecil through the air. Will gasped, seemingly counting the amount of ambrosia to heal the poor son of Hermes, but the other three only thought: _He definitely deserved this._ Joan was sitting in the first row of the arena, her dark clothes and pink hair sticking out. Next to her, Rachel sat and apparently held her hand.

   “Winner is Ann of Ares Cabin.” The demigod’s cheered after Chiron’s announcement and Kayla and Sybil carried Cecil to the infirmary. Chiron looked stressed and a bit pissed, but Nico thought that he was simply over working himself.

   “Hey.” He greeted Joan, as the crowd slowly left the arena.

   “Hi Nico.” She smiled even a bit and Nico was surprised that she looked happier. Even after she stopped smiling, she seemed to glow with happiness.

   “Hey Death Boy.” Rachel said and brushed her red hair back. “How was your holiday?”

   “Nice and relaxing.” Nico smiled and saw Will walking over to him. He discussed something with Ann, but the daughter of Ares simply rolled her eyes. “It was great fun.”

   “Great fun, huh?” Lou leaned over his shoulder and winked.

   “Lou!” Joan said, apparently trying to sound scandalized as Rachel laughed with the daughter of Hecate.

   “What’s so funny?” Will wound one arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him close.

   “Nothing.” Nico mumbled and got a chaste kiss as a reply. Lou cackled even louder. Rachel at least tried not to fall apart immediately.

   “How did you like it?” Ann looked at Joan and the daughter of Thanatos blushed and grinned. 

   “It wasn’t necessary, but if you want to do it…” She shrugged and laughed. Smiling, Ann sat down next to her.

   “Hug Attack!” Piper screamed as she launched herself on Will’s back. The son of Apollo stumbled and laughed as he tried to shake her off. Laughing his ass off, Jason came walking over and Piper even got Nico to join their little group hug. It felt good to be back at camp.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Joan sat with the rest of them after dinner in the pavilion to play cards. Cecil was released from the infirmary and sat the farthest away from Ann and Joan. The daughter of Ares shot him looks, but apparently, Joan didn’t hold a grudge against him. Her hair was tied up and she looked a bit more alive with the bright colour. Her dark eyes were still odd, but nothing new anymore.

   “Meehhh.” Ann threw her cards down and made a weird noise, a bit like a fart. Sighing, Joan shot her a look.

   “How old are we?” She asked and Ann repeated that sound. Everyone around the table cracked up and Piper nearly pissed herself, as she tried to contain her laughter. Unluckily, the son of Jupiter had just drunk something and nearly spat it over the table. Will, one arm around Nico’s shoulder, pulled his boyfriend to his chest, as both laughed loudly.

   “By Apollo!” Cecil shook his head. “We are so grown up.” Everyone stopped laughing and suddenly, starting with Lou everyone began making that sound, until it sounded like a chorus of farting cows.

   “Excuse me.” Rachel stood there. Her eyebrow hung high on her forehead, but an amused smirk played around her lips. Leo and Calypso stood behind her. “Is there a little bit more space for three skinny people?” Everyone squeezed together, to they could sit down. Somehow, Nico ended up on Will’s lap, but no one commented on it.

   “I have a crazy idea.” Leo said and everyone groaned. They knew his definition of ‘crazy idea’: suicidal mission. “Oh come on! It’s not like I ever died…oh.” Laughter exploded around him.

   “Okay…tell us.” Jason forced out, as he had calmed down enough.

   “Uhm…so Calypso and I were…”

   “You were thinking. I told you it’s insane!” Rolling her pretty eyes the girl picked up a glass and it filled itself with apple juice.

   “Anyway…The thing is, Reyna’s birthday is soon. I have recently discovered some old plans for another flying ship. _The Ambassador_. I don’t know what it’s about, but it’s made half of celestial bronze and the other half’s imperial gold.”

   “Wait a moment.” Leaning forward, the son of Jupiter furrowed his eyebrows. “You want to give her a ship?”

   “Yeah…” Leo took a cracker.

   “Remember what happened the last time you flew a ship over New Rome.”

   “That was back then.” Leo shrugged.

   “Bullshit.” Piper said. Everyone stared at her. “Jason’s right. Plus are you even able to build it on your own?” Leo shrugged. Rolling her eyes the daughter of Aphrodite leaned back.

   “We could still try.” Nico said, surprising everyone. “I mean it’s a nice idea and the Romans will need and use a flying ship more than we. Especially if it’s called _the Ambassador._ ” Will smiled. 

   “I also think it’s a nice idea.” The son of Apollo shrugged. “It could be also seen as a gift from the Greeks to the Romans.”

   “How about we talk about it with Chiron tomorrow.” Rachel suggested as she brushed her hair back. “We’ll decide on it as a camp.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Joan stood there, alone in the training area and threw her daggers. Her aim was perfect and she pierced her target.

   “Joan.” Nico called her and she turned. Smiling at the son of Hades she tucked her daggers away.

   “ Hey Nico.”

   “I am going to make it quick. Lou said something about you and your ability to defend yourself. What did she mean?” Nico asked gently. He was worried for her. Joan swallowed and rubbed her arm.

   “The thing is, that I cannot control my abilities. Sometimes, when someone annoys me, I sorta freeze everything around me. Like the first time, I completely change.” She was pale. “I am so afraid that someday, I will hurt to ones I love.”

   “You won’t. Someday you’ll be able to control your powers.” Nico took her trembling hand and squeezed It gently.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico leaned back and sighed. Will’s warm chest was luring him into a daze. They sat with the other volunteers in Bunker Nine and had now lunch break. The ship was half-finished and all were tired out after two weeks of hard work. Still a month until Reyna’s birthday, so there was not as a big pressure as for the _Argo II_. Will sighed and pulled Nico closer. They had found a corner, where they were more or less alone.

   “Nico.”

   “Mh.”

   “I really look forward to see New Rome.”

   “You’ve never been there, have you?” Will nodded and Nico turned halfway to face him.

   “Yeah.” The son of Apollo kissed Nico’s forehead affectionately.

   “It’s really beautiful there. The hills are a bit like here, there’s so much green and the people are very nice.” Nico snuggled closer and felt Will’s breath over his face. “They have everything you want. Bathhouses, bakeries, shops, bookstores, even a cinema, if I recall correctly.” Will hummed.

   “I guess it’s a lot different than the camp.”

   “Oh yes.” Nico chuckled. “There’s order and here’s chaos. But I like it here far more.”

   “Why?”

   “Here’s my home, here are my friends. And you are here.” Nico kissed Will’s jawline. Humming, the son of Apollo.

   “I love you.” He said gently.

   “I love you even more.” Nico grinned at his boyfriend and got a kiss planted on his lips.

   “Prove it.” And the son of Hades burst into laughter.

   “Last time I checked you were a child of Apollo not Nike.” And both laughed until Leo found them and send them back to work.

 

I am still taking [prompts](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/109770365619/thanks-guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhahha. No i am not shipping Joan and Ann, totally not....(It's so weird, because they are my own oc's)   
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorta a filler chapter with actually important content...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaahh. My motherufucking computer is a a huge pile of bullshit. It simply doesn't open the Word Programm and i already panicked because it didn't work at all.   
> in the end it worked, but i nearly cried and thrown the thing out of the window...

The silence was suffocating. Seconds before the friends had sat laughing in Joan’s room in Thanatos Cabin, a small building tucked in one corner of the camp, now every one stared at Leo. Ann opened her mouth and growled.

   “Are fucking insane Valdez?” The daughter or Ares rose, but Lou took hold of her arm. The look on her face was desperate. Joan, the actual target of the insult looked at Leo with this alien expression on her face.

   “Leo that was grasp into the motherfucking toilet of doom.” Jason groaned and Piper rolled her eyes.

   “What?” The son of Hephaestus stared at his friends, all looking at him with varying expressions from anger to disappointment.

   “You simply insulted Joan in the middle of a fairly nice conversation.” Cecil said. “Not even I was so stupid to do such a thing.” Ann’s eyes sparked and Joan still didn’t move.

   “Leo, it would be at least nice to apologize.” Will said and nudged the boy by his side. “It won’t kill you.” Calypso nodded in agreement, but Leo still didn’t open his mouth while Lou struggled with Ann, who spat insults at the other demigod.

   “Ann.” Joan’s voice was soft, but a spike was hidden underneath her words. “It’s not worth it.” Her eyes still didn’t leave Leo’s face.

   “Joan? Are you…”

   “Ann.” Her head shot around and Nico shivered shortly as her gaze swept over him. “I said enough.” Her voice was pure authority and anger.

   “I’m sorry.” Leo whispered.

   “A bit late.” Huffing at Ann’s remark, Joan turned back at Leo, but her expression was softer.

   “I know you didn’t mean it.” Nico arched his eyebrow at this, remembering the day they had met and how she had reacted back then. “You are simply extraordinarily socially awkward.” Everyone now stared at Joan.

   “Are you sure about what you just said?” The son of Hermes leaned forward. “Because I could be also extraordinarily socially awkward.”

   “No. You’re simply stupid.” Lou said and that brought everyone back to laughing again. Nico rolled his eyes and caught Joan’s gaze. She surprised him, when she winked and Nico involuntarily smiled. Everything was going fine as it seemed.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico hissed in anger and pain when the bowstring slapped his skin right above the leather, which he had wound around his arm.

   “Calm down Nico.” Kayla laughed as she walked past. “This is nothing unusual.”

   “Me being here is unusual.” The daughter of Apollo giggled, rolling her eyes in the same moment.

   “You start to be sassy.” She gently mocked him. “You spent too much time around people.” Now it was on Nico to roll his eyes. He turned back, to continue failing on the task of shooting an arrow. Will came over, beaming all over his already sunshine-y face and stood extremely close to his boyfriend.

   “Will, go away.” Nico hissed as a third arrow dropped to his feet, because it was tangled between string and the actual bow. Gently Will’s hand wound around Nico’s at the bow and he breathed into the son of Hades’ neck.

   “Breath in and out.” His other hand took the bowstring, pulling it backwards with the arrow. “Shoot.” And the arrow flew. Will pecked a kiss on Nico’s cheek and jumped back, when the teenager turned.

   “Bastard.” He hissed and Will only grinned broader, if this was even possible.

   “Kayla showed it to you in the right way. Arrow on the right side of the bow. Maybe you’ll soon be able to shoot the arrows while holding others in the grip hand.” Nico shook his head, fidgeting with the quiver hanging from his leg.

   “Never. I only did this to please you. If I hadn’t come…” The son of Hades laughed and shook his head, both knowing far too well how annoying Will could be.

   “I always get what I want.” Will grinned down on Nico and pulled the smaller teenager to him. Both kissed, lips moving against each other.

   “Get a bloody room!” Someone shouted and Lou’s high giggles joined the rough laughter of Ann. When the two lovebirds turned, they saw the two of them and Joan few feet away.

   “Have you come here to learn archery?” Will shouted at them.

   “Nope.” Ann bellowed back. “I got this.” She lifted her gun, aimed and shot. The target toppled backwards not without breaking into pieces while falling. “That was _so_ not intended.” Ann said as her two companions laughed. Will and Nico laughed with the rest of the archery course.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The iris message was clearer then never before. Nico sat alone in his cabin and talked to Percy and Hazel. Annabeth, Reyna and Frank were occupied with some urgent meeting.

   “How you are doing?” Hazel asked after she had told Nico with gleaming eyes about the school she was visiting at the moment and how many awesome people she had already met, Percy sitting silent beside her.

   “I have tried archery.” Nico lifted his still redden arm and they laughed. “But it’s actually really nice at the moment. No monsters, no attacking titans, no weird prophecies.” Nico nodded. “Yeah, great.”

   “We are lucky indeed.” Percy agreed. He looked tired out. “Though I can’t really sleep in past few weeks.” To prove it, he yawned loudly.

   “Nightmares?” Nico asked, eyebrows furrowed. But Percy shook his head no.

   “Traffic. Our apartment is at the moment renovated and we have to live with my mum and after years in the camp, I am simply not used to the sound of New Yorker traffic anymore.” Percy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “But it’s nice to be with my mum again.” Nico nodded, remembering the few times he had met Sally.

   “When are you going to come?” Hazel asked, as she toyed with one of her locks.

   “We’ll be there for Reyna’s birthday. We got something huge for her.” Percy was suddenly awake.

   “Tell us!” He looked like an encourage puppy and reminded Nico so much of Jason.

   “Nope. It’s a surprise.” Nico shot back with his best I-am-a-son-of-Hades-glare. Brought to perfection thanks to a certain son of Poseidon, a certain son of Apollo and a certain son of Jupiter. And some other idiotic demigods.

   “Oh come on Nico, don’t be such a meanie.” Percy begged, Hazel giggled. “You’re supposed to help me!” But the daughter of Pluto only laughed harder and Nico smirked.

   “No. There’s only one that can me do something I don’t even wanted to do.” Right in that moment, Will entered the Cabin with Jason and Piper. “When you speak of the devil.”

   “What?” Jason asked, turning away from the conversation with Piper an Will. “Is this Percy?” Launching himself off the ground, the son of Jupiter draped himself on the couch in the most unelegant way possible, squeezing Nico against the armrest in the process. “Hey buddy.” He grinned, as if nothing had happened.

   “Hey Jason.” Percy grinned through the IM. “Seems like we’ll see each other in a few days.”

   “Jup.” Piper leaned over the back of the couch and Will went to rescue his boyfriend. Or rather Jason from Nico’s wrath.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Gaping, the Roman demigods stared at the sight in front of them. Not the flying warship was what caught their attention, rather the show, their two former praetors put up. The weird dance was just…weird for the lack of a better word. Reyna cleared her throat.

   “Praetor Reyna. Praetor Frank. Augur Carol.” Jason bowed. He wore a lilac tunic above his Camp Half Blood shirt.

   “Pontefix Maximus Jason.” Reyna replied and bowed too.

   “We greet you and wish you a happy birthday. _The Ambassador_ is a gift not only for you from your friends but also a gift from Greeks to Romans.” Murmurs rose as Jason spoke. Reyna’s eyes glinted with glee.

   “I thank you, Jason. Everyone actually.” The praetor laughed. “Come inside. We have already prepared a feast.” Nico took Will’s hand and gently lead him to the big hall only a few feet away. All Roman’s made way for their praetors and their augur. The Greeks were eyed with curiosity, but Nico felt that there were no hateful glares under the mask of a nice citizen.

   “It’s beautiful.” Will whispered. He gazed around and Nico smiled involuntarily. “Not anything like the camp, but really nice.”

   “Yeah. I think that’s actually for the best.” Will laughed, as did Lou and Ann, who were close enough to hear what was spoken. Nico noticed not many staring at Joan for her still pink hair and her black eyes. But the daughter of Thanatos walked with a pride that made her invincible to the stares around her. As they entered the hall, Nico inhaled deeply the scent of food. Reyna invited them to her usual place and Nico shared one of the seats with Will.

   “It is weird to have you here.” Frank confessed, eating a fig. “I am used to the thought of all of us being at camp, where everything is chaotic, where rules can be bended until tomorrow. But not here in the stiff Roman way.” All laughed at that.

   “But I guess rules can be bent here as well?” Leo said and another wave of laughter erupted.

   “You would certainly try.” Hazel said and joined the third shared laugh. The day continued much like that and Nico found himself sharing actually everything with Will during the meal. Reyna blossomed and told them about the presents she had already received while Percy and Jason arm-wrestled on the small table by her side, always just about to make a mess of all the drinks on it.

Hazel stared to have an animated discussion about demigod powers with Joan and Lou, all three rather the underestimated ones in that field. Cecil, Leo and Piper were trying to understand the concept of Mythomagic, taught by Frank, who was clearly a bit confused at the amount of questions asked. Calypso looked over the scene with a mildly annoyed smile, but happy nonetheless.

 

The bro-fist-dance-video: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/108369681889/solangelokindafanfiction-jercy-shore)

An actually pretty helpful video about archery-myths and what archers are actually capable of: [X](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/109011639072/medievalpoc-secondlina-luffik-zlukaka) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle agains undead.  
> THE 200 KUDOS SPECIAL!!!!! Thank you so much <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has seven pages. I am not sure if this is good, because you are all here for Solangelo and this chapter has barely in it. If you don't like it, i can make another one, but i just wanted to write this, so...uhg, i am simply not sure about it.  
> I hope at least some of you like it....and if not i can always write a second 200-Kudos special.

Suddenly the door burst open. A terrified Roman guard stumbled in, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

   “We are being attacked.” He whispered. “but… we can’t kill them.” Then he collapsed. Come children of Apollo took care of him as the rest of the celebrating demigods turned at Reyna. The praetor stood there, her breath heaving and her eyes wide.

   “Prepare for battle.” Everything drowned in chaos after these words, dead and limp, had left Reyna’s mouth. If Reyna was terrified, then the world was about to end. Soon, only the Greeks were left with Hazel and the two praetors. The augur had left and Reyna took Franks arm. Both shared a look and Nico felt the fear in the air.

   “We should build up a commando centre.” Clarice said, standing now beside her sister. Reyna looked at the two daughters of Ares and inhaled. Both had hard faces and concentrated miens and Reyna nodded.

   “Yes.” She said and this time her voice was strong and determined. “Frank.”

   “Aye.”

   “Prepare the cohorts for battle while I talk to the others.”

   “Yes.” Frank took Hazel’s hand and both left, but Hazel looked back, her face twisted with worry. Chris brushed his long hair out of his face, before he spoke himself.

   “I go and contact the camp.” He looked over to Reyna, who nodded and the demigod left.

   “We should talk to the guards. Leo, can you get the ship ready and prepared for fighters?”

   “Guess so.” Leo tapped on his thigh and juggled two figs in the other. “Though I need Calypso’s help.” Reyna nodded.

  “The rest, come with me.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “They are like zombies, for a lack of a better term.” The guard said. He was pale like a corpse, but was the only one of the three that was still able to speak in full sentences. Reyna’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked over the plain. There were some people walking towards the borders of Camp Jupiter from the Caldecott-tunnel, but Nico spotted more coming out of it. How they had come through the river was a mystery, but Nico hoped they’d knew soon.

   “Will, can you shoot at one of them?” Reyna ordered. The son of Apollo picked up a bow and aimed. The arrow went right through the head of one of the figures, even left it again, but the thing continued to walk.

   “That’s impossible.” Will muttered and shot another one, but only with the same result. Nico saw how all blood drained from his boyfriend’s face and the son of Apollo turned. “That’s impossible.” Reyna swallowed and looked over to Nico.

   “Are they living? Or are they kept alive?” The son of Hades closed his eyes, concentrating on the souls around him. He felt his friends and stretched out for these creatures. There was nothing of a soul, so they weren’t resurrected. Also it could not be skeletons.

   “I don’t know.” He said, eyes still closed. “The only thing I can tell for sure is that they are not alive, there are no souls or other stuff.” Nico opened his eyes. “I can’t really tell you.” Everyone shared a look and Percy swallowed.

   “I could try and drown them.”

   “That would be no use.” Joan said. She stepped out of the shadow of the small tower and looked over the plain, immovable like a statue. “They do not breath.”

   “But how do they walk?” The son of Jupiter asked as he looked between Joan and the creatures. “Wouldn’t it be impossible for them to move without power or some sort?”

   “They do feast on a power. But it’s nothing I ever felt.” Joan swallowed. “They are dead, their souls went to the Underworld, but their bodies walk.”

   “But how is this even possible?” Piper pushed her hair out of her face. “I can’t believe it!”

   “I don’t know exactly, but I have a suspicion.” Joan closed her eyes. “Reyna, where are my siblings?”

   “On a quest.” Reyna answered, confused by the sudden change of topic. “Why do you ask?”

   “Because I can feel the presence of another child of my father.” Joan opened her eyes. “But it feels odd.” The Roman praetor went pale.

   “Octavian had a son of Letus as his ally and supporter. He was feared…” Reyna didn’t continue.

   “You mean, he’s out there, controlling them?” Will asked and looked over the wandering creatures, now closer than ever.

   “Yes, but I don’t know how it works.” Joan lifted her hand and pointed at one of the figures. It dissolved into dust, which was soon carried away by the wind. “Most definitely.”

   “Can’t you do that simply with everyone?” Piper asked.

   “My powers are limited.” The daughter of Thanatos sighed and flexed her hand. “I would need an army of children of Thanatos to do this. I’m sorry.” Nico’s mouth dried and he rubbed the back of his head.

   “Don’t be.” Reyna took the girl’s arm. “After all we know now what we are fighting.” Suddenly a cold wind blew over the plain.

   “Camp Jupiter. _Greacus_ scum.” Reyna gasped.

   “It’s him.”

   “I have come to end you. You have defiled the gods and now I am here to right the wrongs you did. When my army has overrun Camp Jupiter I will destroy New Rome and then we move for Camp Half Blood.” Everyone shivered with the cold wind, steadily cooling down, apart from Joan. “Bow before the Master of Death.” Then the wind abruptly ceased and the temperature rose again.

   “Holy shit.” Ann said and swallowed. “I will murder this bitch.”

   “I don’t think he’ll be killed so easily.” Joan said, her expression empty of all emotions. “If he can die at all.” All fell silent. Nico watched them. Shock and fear was displayed on their faces and Nico himself felt fear boiling in him. But who where they if they didn’t live all the time with the possibility to die any second?

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nico looked up from the map in front of himself. Reyna and Frank entered with Hazel and Annabeth in their trail. All four wore armour and Nico had to admit they all looked fierce. He wore new armour himself made by children of Hephaestus only shortly before the trip. Will in his usual golden armour stood beside Jason and Percy in one corner, talking in low voices.

   “Where are Joan, Cecil, Lou and Ann?” Frank asked as he noticed their empty seats.

   “Joan hasn’t found a fitting armour yet.” Clarice replied, Chris by her elbow. Both looked relaxed despite the problematic situation.

   “Good, let’s hope they come soon.” Reyna shifted her cup, to have full view on the map. “Percy. You will go with the Fifth Cohort straight to Little Tiber and try to force the army to stay on the other side as long as possible. Jason, take the First and Second Cohort and protect Camp Jupiter. Clarice, Chris and Frank, you will take the Third Cohort and defend New Rome if necessary. The Fourth Cohort goes on the _Ambassador_ to fight from above.” The tent’s entrance shifted and Ann entered, a Greek armour protecting her, a long sword by her side and her gun on the other leg. Cecil and Lou hopped in after her both wearing mismatched armour. Slowly Joan slid in. She wore above her dark clothes a leather gladiator armour. A silver Greek helmet was tucked under her arm.

   “Did we miss something?” Ann asked, being her cheerful self.

   “Only who to goes where.” Percy said and Annabeth nodded, as she looked up from the map covering the entire table. She and Reyna shared a look.

   “We have decided, that Ann, Lou and Cecil should go with Jason to defend Camp Jupiter.” Joan looked over to her friend worry clouding her face. But the daughter of Ares only nodded and smiled.

   “I will show this dickhead not to mess with Greeks.” Shifting, Nico drew the attention of Reyna and the others.

   “I shall remind all of you, that this is something we have never experienced ever. We do not know if we can fight these creatures off. There’s no prove that they can be killed.”  Nico felt the others shiver. “We have to be careful.” He looked involuntarily over to Will to see a pained expression on his boyfriends face.

   “Even if we die, it will be an honourable death and we will enter the Underworld and go to Elysium.” Reyna said and straightened her back. “Prepare for battle.” All, even the Greeks, saluted and those with tasks left. The tent felt empty without them. Nico noticed the last glance Joan shot Ann and the little hesitation in Franks step as he left Hazel behind. Jason who kissed Piper’s forehead and then walked away without looking back once more. Percy pulling Annabeth in a tight hug, before releasing her, tears in his blue eyes.

Nico closed his eyes and sighed. He worried for his friends. Will’s hand settled on his shoulder and he reached up and covered the healer’s slender fingers with his. He swallowed and opened his eyes again. Not matter what, he would fight until the last drop of blood had left his body.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Annabeth walked up and down, making the others in the tent nervous, but no one spoke, to tell her to stop. Reyna tapped her fingers against the table and Joan drew patterns on the map. Will toyed with his quiver, hanging from his belt. The son of Hades felt the first warriors die and he shivered at the sensation, looking over to Joan, who stopped moving at all. Her face was twisted with pain and something that Nico could only describe a dread.

   “Are there any news?” Annabeth asked as she stopped, a messenger entering the tent.

   “Leo send this.” He handed the daughter of Athena a piece of paper.

   “ _Fire ‘em up._ That’s it.” Sighing, Annabeth handed the strip of paper Piper.

   “Guess he means, that you can burn them.” The daughter of Aphrodite shrugged. “You should tell the others.” Reyna nodded and started to write three messages. As three demigods were sent to give the message to each of the parts of the legion, Joan covered her face with her hands.

   “Joan, are you fine.” Hazel asked and put one hand on her shoulder.

   “I can feel it.” She whispered. “Every single one.” Nico shivered and looked over to Will. The two shared a nod.

   “Joan. It’s fine.” Reyna said.

   “No it is not!” Joan shouted, suddenly angry. “Not one bit.” Tears ran down her face and Hazel took a step back. “You don’t have to sense all the souls of your soldiers departing!” Reyna stayed mute as did the rest. Joan went back to her former position, hunched over and hands on her face. The silence was suffocating and Nico wanted nothing more than to help Joan. Then Cecil and Lou burst inside, carrying someone between them.

   “Will.” Lou whispered, her face pale. Will stumbled forward and lifted the person’s head. Ann’s battered face was revealed, blood running down her temple, and Joan gave a weak whimper.

   “Fast, bring her to the infirmary tent.” They left, running and stumbling. Joan’s eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face as she stared at the door.

   “An honourable death, isn’t it Reyna?” She said with a low voice. Cold invaded the room and Nico shivered, not only because of the cold.

   “What?” Reyna looked up.

   “We will die an honourable death.” Joan turned at her, a sneer on her lips. “That’s what you said.” Reyna furrowed her eyebrows.

   “Yes.”

   “I tell you one thing. The one thing I know. Their death, her death is pointless.” She shouted the last word and everyone flinched. The two stared at each other, but Reyna didn’t speak. “You have no idea about death.” Every word was a whiplash. “Their lives are valuable and important. With their deaths, their wishes, believes, memories and future is gone. Forever!

“This makes their deaths pointless.” Joan’s cheeks were wet and her tears dripped on the floor. “There’s nothing honourable about this death. Not one bit!” The wine on the table froze and Nico saw his breath in the air. “I will tell you another thing Reyna: No death ever was or will be honourable. Death is cruel, wicked and final.”

   “Why do you tell me this?” Reyna sounded defeated.

   “Because you need to understand.” Joan’s voice went softer. “This has to end. One way or the other, people will die. Though I have no idea how this magic works, let me go and try to end this. Whilst their death is pointless, mine will be valuable.” Hazel made a shocked noise.

   “You want to give up your life?” The daughter of Pluto asked, her eyes wide.

   “This has nothing do to with being honourable or any of that bullshit. I simply want to protect those I love, those I care about. And I value them above my own life.” Nico felt a shiver down his spine by her words. She looked helpless and strong in once. “If I fail, you will die. If I don’t try, you will die.” Joan shrugged. “We got nothing to lose.”

   “But you said, you don’t know how these things still move, or how the magic works.” Piper said, her beautiful face in worried lines.

   “I guess if I kill him, they stop moving.” Joan looked at her and for the first time Piper didn’t flinch. “We will see. Let’s pray, I find a way.” She rolled her shoulders. “Nico. Your shadow travel ability is needed.”

   “But…” Nico began, but Joan interrupted.

   “I can sense him.” She tapped on a spot on the map. “Get me there and I can end this.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

As they re-entered, Nico saw the throne made out of human bones only a bit down the hill.

   “Is he this?” He asked and turned at Joan. His eyes widen as he saw her. The darkness that was her eyes had spread in complicated, flowery patterns over her face, creating the illusion of a mask.

   “Yes.” Joan replied and put on her helmet. “Come.” She walked down the hill, her long legs striking the ground, making more noise than necessary. Nico saw her take her whip and lash some of the undead, which crumbled to dust. Pulling his own sword, Nico followed her. The guy on the throne turned as they came closer. Joan did not falter of slow down. She only got more focused, her whip lashing fast and precise.

   “Who are you?” The son of Letus shouted. “How dare you attack the Master of Death!”

   “Your half sister.” Joan replied and threw one of her daggers at him. It pinned his shoulder against the throne. “You dared to attack Camp Jupiter and hurt my friends.” Nico stepped by her side and looked at the son of Letus. He looked anything but Joan. He had bright green eyes, now wide with pain and shock. He was scrawny and had unhealthy skin, not the clear pale hue Joan was sporting.

   “I have no siblings.” Joan huffed.

   “Your father might be Letus, but mine is Thanatos.”

   “You cannot defeat me!” He lifted one hand and the remaining undead attacked. Joan merely lifted her hand and most of them dissolved into dust. Nico slayed two while Joan fought off three. One ripped her unprotected left arm open and she screamed in agony, but she didn’t weaver nor she stumbled. She turned two to dust, but the last one jumped her and both tumbled to the ground and wrestled. Joan flipped them over and pulled one of her daggers. Hissing she embedded her weapon in the corpse’s chest.

   “Joan, are you fine?” Nico asked, but the daughter or Thanatos was already standing again. She nodded.

   “I am the Master of Death.” The son of Letus shouted. “I cannot be killed.” He ripped the dagger out of his shoulder and threw it at Joan. She shrieked and her knees buckled as it hit her in the stomach, sinking in until the hilt. Nico stood there terrified. He turned at the guy on the throne. Grinning like a maniac, he stood there, blood running down his arm. Slowly he climbed down and Nico held up his sword, ready to attack. But before he could charge, Joan’s whips slashed over the son of Letus’ face and wound around his neck.

Joan ripped it down and took her last dagger, the silver one and panted hard, blood running out of the side of her mouth. She howled like a banshee and trusted the blade into his chest. Hunched over him, she sneered.

   “You can hurt me. But not my friends.” Then his body shivered and dissolved into shadows.

   _You have done well my dear daughter_

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “I brought her here as fast a possible.” Nico said as he sat in the commando central with the others. His hands were still covered in the girl’s blood.

   “You have done enough Nico.” Lou ensured him. Nico nodded and looked around. Piper was sleeping on Jason’s shoulder and Percy sat with Annabeth in one corner. Only Clarice and Chris didn’t seem to feel emotional, both standing by Reyna’s side, discussing in low tones the battle. The second Joan had killed the son of Letus, the undead had fallen back to the unmoving and truly dead bodies they should be.

   “How is Ann?” Lou looked at him. She had a scrape over her cheek, but seemed to be fairly calm.

   “She woke a few minutes ago. Kayla claims she lost a lot of blood, but Ann’s a hardy woman and she will soon be back on her feet.” Nico nodded. “But the first thing she asked, where Joan is.”

   “Have you told her?” Watching her expression, Nico furrowed her eyebrows.

   “No.” Cecil replied. He tapped with his bloodied fingers on the table. “We said we didn’t knew.”

   “Guess it’s better that way.” Hazel said as she entered with Frank. Both had talked to the cohorts and send them to clean up the battlefield. She looked tired.

   “Yeah.” Lou said, but she didn’t sound so sure. Her eyes flickered over to Cecil, but the son of Hermes toyed with a cup.

   “Reyna.” Frank said and the praetor looked at her companion.

   “Yes.”

   “We lost thirteen good Romans.” Reyna’s face fell. She seemed to remember Joan’s words. “The burial will be held soon, best tomorrow or the day after that. It’s up to you.” The daughter of Bellona inhaled.

   “I’d like to wait until we know what is with Joan.” Frank nodded and walked out again. Hazel sat down by Nico’s side.

   “What did really happen? The people out there tell things of Joan summoning gods and even worse. Calling her Mistress of Death.” Nico swallowed and stayed quiet for a few heartbeats, gathering his thoughts, before he licked his lips and opened his mouth. As he explained, the entire tent listened. Though they all had heard the story before, their faces showed the same interest and excitement.

   “Then it’s true. She is the Mistress of Death.” Hazel sat on a chair, her legs folded under her body.

   “Bullshit.” Jason said. “I don’t really think that she’d like the title. I mean it’s fairly ridiculous.”

   “It will be up to her, if she wants to take that title.” Percy said, waking from his stupor. “Nico has called himself Ghost King, so she should have the same possibility and decide whether she wants to be called Mistress of Death or not.” The son of Poseidon looked over to Nico. Before the son of Hades could reply, someone looked through the tent door. Will waved Nico over and the son of Hades rose.

   “Could I have a word with you?” Nico left the tent and followed his boyfriend over to the infirmary tent. The demigods looked over to him, whispering over the new rumours.

   “I heard the stories.” Will said, trying to be cheerful as the two walked between the rows of beds with groaning demigods in them.

   “What do you think?” Nico spotted Kayla leaning over someone, talking, but he couldn’t hear her words.

   “Utter nonsense.” Will walked through some drapes. Behind them, a bed stood. Joan’s face was the same shade as the covers. Nico flinched at the sight.

   “How is she?” The son of Apollo rolled his shoulder as he looked over the immovable body and sighed.

   “She’ll be back soon.” Will ruffled his blonde hair. “Her wounds were big, yeah, but I fixed them quite fast and there’s nothing I can do more than to wait.” He pulled Nico to him. “I am just happy you returned hole and healthy.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss.

   “I am happy too, to see your face again.” Nico smiled. “Though I am worried for Joan.”

   “She’ll be fine.” Will didn’t sound as sure as he usually did. There was an edge to his voice, Nico had never heard before.

   “With the knowledge that she killed someone? Like me?” Nico stepped away from Will and looked at the girl. “I don’t want to know how she’ll feel when she wakes. I want to help her so much.”

   “Then why don’t you do just that?” Will suggested and hugged Nico from behind. “I guess she will let you and appreciate it. Plus the two of you have equally famous and weird powers.” Nico sighed.

   “I will. I just pray she wakes.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The Romans sat on the Mars Field and watched their praetors and augur walk in front of a long caravan of sixteen coffins. More demigods had died after the battle on their wounds. Nico stood with Hazel by the stakes of oak wood. Guards with torches waited, all in armour and straight faces. Reyna spoke, but the words were lost on Nico, so he simply waited for his cue.

While he waited, he thought of Joan, still laying in her infirmary bed, now in the Praetor’s House. Ann hadn’t left her side until now. Se now stood beside Lou and Cecil. Will was with them and Nico also spotted his other friends around. Even Leo seemed to be a little bit calmer than usual, Calypso by his side. Then the guards finally lifted their torches and Nico lifted his arms, Hazel following suit.

Both spoke a long Latin verse about death and reincarnation among other things. The words felt alien on Nico’s lips, but he spoke them nonetheless. All Romans hailed the dead and the silence, apart from Hazel’s and his voice was painful. Then the stakes were struck and the fire’s flickered high, thanks to oil and other fuelling liquids. The heat rushed over Nico and he felt sweat on his face.

Slowly he walked with Hazel down the small stage, to stand in front of the stakes and he watched how the friends of the dead walked up and brought sacrifices for the gods. Hazel looked over to him and both siblings shared a look. Suddenly the crowd shifted, making way for someone. Joan walked towards the burial site with long strides. Her hair hung over her back and she wore a black tunic.

She didn’t speak, but her mere presence lowered the temperature of the fire and Nico saw many bow before her. She stopped a few feet from the stakes and bent her knee. When she rose once more, Nico noticed that her eyes weren’t black anymore. Her bright blue eyes shone in the firelight.

   “May your souls enter the Underworld unharmed.” She said and a chill washed over Nico as the words left her mouth. The sacrifices continued after Reyna had greeted her and Joan stepped into the space between Nico and Hazel. When the fire had burned down and the ash was being collected, Ann ran towards Joan and both hugged each other.

   “I thought you would die.” Ann whispered against Joan’s shoulder. After the two stepped back, Joan was hugged and kissed by the others. She laughed at their gestures of affection, but Nico saw that she was changed.

   “Thank you Nico.” She said, when they walked back to New Rome and the two of them were a bit at the back.

   “Why do you thank me?” Nico watched her face.

   “The gods send me dreams of you. Among other things they showed me what you said in the tent and what you told Will. I would gladly accept your help.” She smiled and Nico smiled back.

 

______

Links:

Joan's[ armor](http://battle-ready.com/home/arm-armour/full-articulated-arm/segmented-arm-armour-style-c) 

Joan's [helmet](http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mZPZSxjdPVdbR3xJtnyDEWw.jpg)

Joan's [whip](http://www.westernwhips.com/images/australian-whip-wia06.jpg)

[Roman burial rites](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_funerals_and_burial)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously feel bad about this chapter, so could you tell me what you think? It would really help me :)  
> Okay, Still nothing.... I am d i s s a p o i n t e d. I'll wait another week and on Wednesday i will post a one shot.   
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greeks return to Camp half Blood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what kind of response i got was incredibly non-existand. I beg of you to at least write a tiny comment and i get nothing???  
> I was first depressed, then angry and now i am simply fed up. Either i get any reply until next week, or this fic will be at it's end. And i won't write another Solangelo until my finals are over, which will be somewhere in June. 
> 
> Your
> 
> Choice

Will leaned back as Nico rolled around to face his boyfriend. The two were laying on a blanket on the rolling hills of the valley around Camp Jupiter. The sun, though already into autumn shone on the friends as they ate their lunch together.

   “Do you think we will ever be able to leave this place?” The son of Apollo said and closed his eyes and Nico laughed quietly.

   “I don’t know.” He looked over to Reyna, sitting between Brian and Ann. The mortal had been to a quest and wasn’t there for the battle. “But for my part I’d like to return. All these rules. I like the Greeks more.” Will chuckled at that.

   “Chiron would be grateful to have Lou, Cecil and Ann out of the camp though.” The daughter of Hecate heard that and shot around.

   “Watch out Golden Boy.” She said and grinned as Cecil tried to make flowers crowns and missed what the two were bickering about. Joan sat next to Ann and Annabeth, talking to the other blonde. Both spoke quietly as Percy and Jason tried to win in a game of cards Nico didn’t get the name of. But as he saw Hazel and Franks gleaming eyes, he knew, that the two would lose.

   “Piper sleep doesn’t she?” Will mumbled and the son of Hades turned to see the rolled up daughter of Aphrodite. He smiled at the sight of her steady breaths in the chaos of her friends around. Leo and Calypso sat a bit off and Nico knew it was for both the better. He had noticed Calypsos shyness and the anger she had towards Percy.

Shrugging, he rolled back on his back and enjoyed the sun shining into his face and he felt soon Will’s head on his stomach. He exhaled and put one arm around Will, content with the situation. He dooze off, though Percy and Jason were swearing loudly, Ann was laughing like a earthquake and Cecil started a flower-war with Lou.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The sky was blue with a few clouds over the horizon as the _Ambassador_ left Camp Jupiter. Reyna stood at the helm with Leo and let the hyperactive boy explain everything. Buford the table stood a few metres off and luckily the hologram Coach Hedge was turned off. Nico snuggled closer to Will, as both watched the valley vanishe underneath them as the took course to Camp Half Blood. Clarisse stood by Ann’s side and both were discussing something.

Joan hung with Lou from the many robes and both giggled helplessly as their hair was messed up from the wind. Rolling his eyes, Nico returned to lean against Will. They went to the dining hall, bigger than the one of the _Argo II_ but still too small for the many demigods. Nico hoped there wouldn’t be any monsters taking advantage of the ship. But even if, there were many good warriors on board.

   “Ah, Nico!” Percy shouted and pulled the son of Hades to himself. “We need your help.” He pulled Nico steadily to a table, where Hazel sat, cards on a small pile on the table. “Your sister is far too good a poker and we thought as a child of Hades, you might be able to beat her.” Percy’s face was a lit at the thought that he was so witty.

   “You got to be kidding.” Nico said and shoved Percy’s arm off. “I can’t play poker for shit.” The dump expression taking over the son of Poseidon’s face was comical. Then Will came over and saved him. He sat by one of the small windows and sighed.

   “Stressed out?” Will said, but he meant it mockingly. Nico snorted and shook his head.

   “Terribly. With the boyfriend I got.” The son of Apollo pouted, but Nico saw it was only acted.

   “I love you.” Will whispered before he kissed Nico’s forehead. The other wound his arms around his boyfriends hips.

   “I love you too.”

   “EWWWWWW. They kiss!” Someone shouted and the entire room bursted into laughter. When Will turned, Lou grinned at him with her eyes blinking. Her hair was a mess but she looked smug.

   “One day I am going to kill you.” Nico exclaimed gloomily around Will and Lou cackled.

   “Looking forward to it.” She promised and winked.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Winter was falling faster. Nico sat with Will on the bench before the Apollo Cabin and watched the leaves fall and the campers run over to the arena. Chiron had promised that there would be a movie for them. Nico stood up.

   “Come on.” He said and tugged Will’s arm. “I want to go an see the movie.” The son of Apollo groaned and rose.

   “Why do we even do that?” 

   “Because it’s the Lion King.” Nico said and pouted. “The only movie you have never seen.” Will pouted and Nico rolled his eyes.

   “I have seen countless of others.” Will groaned as he trotted by Nico’s side.

   “No shit, you’ve never seen Lion King?” Ann, who had been walking behind them stared at them in disbelieve, well Will in particular.

   “Yes?”

   “That is like not knowing President Bush.” Then she was off.

   “What is the…Hey Nico, where are you going?” Will sprinted after Nico. “What is the big deal…of not knowing…?” Nico stopped suddenly and turned to Will.

   “You simply do not know nothing about Lion King.” He said and walked into the arena, leaving Will dump struck.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “Favourite character?” Lou asked.

   “Boromir.” Nico replied.

   “Boromir.” The others chorused. Will rolled his eyes.

   “Yes, Boromir. He’s like the most underestimated character of the entire movie.” Nico said seriously. Lou arched her eyebrow.

   “Sure.” She said.

   “Yours?” Nico asked.

   “Obviously: Sauron!”

   “Sauron!” The others shouted in disbelieve. A chatter arose and Lou grinned.

   “A seriously powerful dude with an army of loyal, though ugly creatures, feared by all Middle Earth, hey, that’s something I really like!” Joan laughed at that.

   “Just because you craved world domination.” Ann cackled loudly and Lou tried to look shocked, but soon fell into the laughter roaring about her. Nico rolled his eyes and leaned against Will. The son of Apollo shook his head slowly and sighed. 

   “I hope you don’t crave world domination.”

   “Only if you would rule the world by my side.” Nico said and poked his boyfriend. Bot laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank thing hanging in my head. Pretty short, bc i don't have more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i got 1 hate comment (which i refused to answer), a constructive critic comment (which i replied gratefully) and a lot of nice comments (which i love all)  
> I thank you once more for the replies. I was about to give up and you made me continue this fic. I cannot guarantee that i will be able to update it in the quantity i did so far (but i try to improve the quality :D), because i am going to have my finals from 30.Apr until the first week of June and yeah...important stuff y'know.

What did a demigod suffering from ADHD would do during a boring day? Especially when he was friends with a daughter of Hecate and a son of Hermes? Exactly, play pranks. When the first dress bomb went off, it was still quite early in the morning. Jason stood up to go for his morning run. Eventually he left his Cabin wearing a white dress with pink ribbons and white sandals, fuming. Will was next. He sported a tight pink shirt above a horrendously short leather skirt and silvery thighs. A finishing touch gave the over knee-boots made of fake, violet leather.

Then Percy stood up and went to dress. His ensemble was by far sluttier. V-necked dress made of a see-through fabric in a deep shade of blue and silver stilettos. Lastly, Nico’s bomb set off. When he stomped into the pavilion, the feathers on his hairband shook violently. He was dressed all Rollin’ 20s. The black dress was decorated with silver and black palliates and he wore a necklace of black pearls.

   “Cecil, I am going to murder you.” The son of Hades shouted and unlike the other cases, the campers were silent. Stunned, not by the words coming out of the son of Hades mind, but by his appearance. The other boys had far too thick thighs or arms, whilst Nico was still admirably slim. He looked like a 20s beauty with his longish black hair (minus the boobs).

   “You have to admit, you look good.” Leo burst out between his siblings. Nico turned at the son of Hephaestus.

   “So you were part of it too?” Knowing he made a mistake Leo ducked his head. Lou had pressed her hands to her side, trying not to fall apart from laughter and Nico fumed.

   “Nico. Stop pouting.” Will said. “I don’t look better.” Nico stared at his boyfriend. The clothes did look odd on him. Gently, Will took Nico’s chin in his hand and kissed him.

   “You are ruining the lipstick!” Piper all but screamed and the Camp erupted into laughter. Nico gave Will a look.

   “I haven’t forgotten the humiliation.” He whispered.

   “And I haven’t forgotten the way you look in a dress my dear.” Will’s eyes twinkled and Nico blushed furiously, shoving him away. Flushed, Nico sat down and started to eat breakfast.

   “I hope the charm wears off.” Piper said as she looked up and down her boyfriend.

   “I do not.” The son of Jupiter said. “I quite like it.” The daughter of Aphrodite stared at him in disbelieve. “What? You don’t like to wear dresses, why don’t you let me wear them?” Stalking away, Piper only shook her head in disbelieve.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The day eventually ended and with it, Nico’s humiliation. Unlike the other’s he felt uncomfortable with the dress on and would have spent most day in his Cabin, but Will forced him to stay outside with the others. When the son of Hades returned finally he found a letter on his bed from Lou. With her scrawl, it was had to decipher, what she had wrote, but Nico guessed it was an apology.

He stripped the hideous clothes off and slipped into a baggy shirt and boxers. Falling into his bed he nodded off immediately. The next morning was a calm affair of getting dressed in his usual clothes, the dress still a lump on the floor of his bedroom. Trotting off to breakfast, Nico saw that the leaves were now completely brown and he sighed.

   “Morning Nico.” Jason said, looking normal. He seemed to be a bit disappointed that the dress bomb only lasted a day.

   “Hey Jason.” The son of Hades replied and they walked in content silence to the pavilion. When they were about to sit down, Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

   “Where’s Leo?” As if to reply to Jason’s question, Bunker Nine blew up.

 

I have over 150 followers on tumblr, therefore i make a prompt-thing: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113056749959/omg-150-followers) Don't be shy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, i was busy with school and the driving lesson and then i was pissed and depressed for some reason and yeah, stressful shit.   
> Still, we are going towards 250 kudos and it's really awesome!!! Thank you so much !!!

After they had dug out Leo, the son of Hephaestus was already awake once more and had drawn something on the shelve, that had fallen on top of him.

   “Hey Jason!” The dirty demigod said with a broad grin. “I had a wonderful idea!” Jason scoffed.

   “Yeah. We gathered that.” The son of Jupiter said with an arched eyebrow. “Why don’t we wash you and…” But Leo’s dirty hand closed over his mouth.

   “I’m fine. I need to finish this, before…” But now Jason cut off his best friend and threw him over one shoulder.

   “You will finish this after you are taken care of, took a bath and slept in your room for once.” Leo struggled against the other’s strong arms, but soon gave up and hung limply over Jason’s back. Piper and Calypso, standing not far from them shared a look. Both rolled their eyes and Calypso followed the odd couple to the Great House.

   “Well then.” Nyssa said, winding a scarf about her head. “We should clean up.” The other’s, mainly Hephaestus kids started to put on gloves and sort out the rubbish. Will and Nico, who had volunteered to help, after they had heard the news, climbed together with Piper and Lou over the fallen shelves to check out the damage done.

   “We should really get Leo his own bunker.” Calypso joked half-hearteldy, as the immortal rummage through the metal tools.

   “Won’t do. He’d burn it down in two day’s time and then end up here once more. This thing is fire and explosion proof as far as I know.” Piper said and hissed, when a sharp object scratched over her skin. She stepped back and sucked the bleeding spot on her arm.

   “Here we can see the a daughter of Aphrodite in her natural habitat.” Lou joked from across the room. Replying with a middle finger, Piper laughed. Rolling her eyes, the daughter of Hecate returned to her work.

   “What the hell is this?” Will said, as he held up a round thing with a long chain dangling from it.

   “Looks dangerous.” Nico muttered and looked at it closer. “Guess some sort of torture device.” Will laughed uneasily at that and put it away. Digging through the stuff around his feet, Nico got hold of an iron bar and pulled hard. This prove to be a stupid action. The shelves above Will and him shook. And eventually fell. Will groaned in pain and Nico felt the heavy weight of the metal thing above him digging into his chest.

   “Ah…Shit…” The son of Hades said and tried to move, but had to muffle a groan.

   “Nico? Are you okay?” Will’s voice came from the vague direction of Nico’s feet and he felt suddenly breath over his ankle.

   “Not really.” Then already, the heavy shelf was lifted up and Nico blinked, dust coming into his eyes.

   “Gosh. I thought you were dead.” Lou said.

   “Are you serious or are you joking?” Will asked, while she helped him on his feet. Before she could reply, Nyssa came over.

   “Guys, it’s no use. You’ll make it even worse. If you returned to the camp, my cabin can clean here.” Lou huffed and sighed, but she followed the others back. The long caravan of demigods made more noise than actually necessary, but Nico enjoyed to be here.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

   “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jason said as he stormed out of the Zeus Cabin.

   “Nope.” Will said, as he stumbled after the other boy, who put his glasses on his nose.

   “There’s only one place he could be.” Piper came running over, when she spotted the two.

   “What’s up?” She asked.

   “Leo’s gone.” Will said and waved over the Lou, Cecil, Ann and Joan. “Guys! Can you help us to search for Leo?”

   “’Course!” Lou shouted back and they left, running into different directions.

   “I gather Leo’s gone?” Nico said, as he popped out of the shadows by Will’s side. The boy curse, but laughed. Nico had started to use his powers more often now and it seemed to be funny for him.

   “You are creepier than before.” Jason said with a friendly shove.

   “I’ll always be creepy.” Shot Nico back and shoved the older. “Do you want me to tell you where he is?”

   “You know it?” Piper said, brushing her long-ish hair back.

   “Yes. Saw him on the way to Bunker Nine.”

    “Let’s go there.” Jason turned and ran, but the son of Hades grabbed his shirt.

   “He set up traps on the way. Guess he knew you’d come after him.” Will sighed and rubbed one hand over his face.

   “This idiot. His wounds will bother him even more, if he doesn’t rest properly.”

   “How do we get in?” The daughter of Aphrodite paced up and down. “It’s not like there are more than one entry.” Her eyes flickered to Nico. “Could you shadow-travel us in there?” Nico rolled his eyes.

   “Fine. Give me your hands.” Jason and Piper took each one of Nico’s hand. Will wound his arms around his boyfriend. “I’ll get you for that Solace.” Nico hissed, but Will only kissed his forehead and said:

   “Get moving Death Boy.” And then the four were off. Re-entering in the bunker, they heard clattering and curing.

   “Leo.” Jason bellowed loudly and strode into the light majestically.

   “Show-off.” Piper muttered, but she sounded proud even.

   “Hey…Jason.” Leo said, dropping his tools and turning, hands behind his back. “What brings you here?”

   “You running off.” Shoving the smaller boy aside, the son of Jupiter looked over the clutter on the table.

   “Ah well, I have this project…”

   “Leo. You need to rest!” Coming into vision, Piper shot the younger boy one of her most powerful I-am-disappointed-look. “Will said you need at least two day’s of proper rest.” Jason picked up a thing made of Celestial Bronze.

   “Is that a phone?” He said. Leo grinned.

   “Yes. I tried to build some of my own, but it didn’t work.”

   “We noticed that.” Nico said, still in the shadows.

   “He Nico.” Leo looked at him oddly. “Anyway, I tried to clad smart phones in Bronze and it worked. We can now use them without getting detected. The Celestial Bronze sort off alters the signals and…” Noticing, that the other’s weren’t listening properly, Leo trailed off.

   “That’s awesome I guess.” Will said. “But you need to return to your bed and stay there.”

   “Ugh…I need to…”

   “Don’t force him to use his special ability.” Nico said jokingly. “He’ll force you to stay in the infirmary for at least a week if you resist any further.” Gloomily he added: “Doctors orders.” Will laughed gently and rolled his eyes mockingly.

   “Nico knows what he’s talking about.” Will said and gave him a kiss. “Now come on, it won’t kill you!”

   “Don’t be so sure about that.” But Leo followed them, deactivating the bombs in the process.

I have 150-followers on tumblr, there for i still take song-related prompts: [XX](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113056749959/omg-150-followers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, i was fucking busy with school, then getting help at math and then driving lessons. Yaaassss. Tomorrow is the last day before the long awaited holidays, which will be closely followed by the A-Levels.   
> Fuck it. I'm annoyed.   
> Anyway...I don't know, how i will be able to continue, because i will be even busier and yes...we'll see okay? :) Efter the shit's over, i plan to post another Solangelo fic :D

Nico walked through the camp, when he spotted Joan sitting on the steps of her cabin. She was crocheting without looking down on her hands.

   “Hey Joan.” Nico sat down beside her.

   “Hi Nico.” Joan said quietly. She brushed her long, now finally blonde hair back. “How are you doing?”

   “Fine.” Nico leaned back, relaxing in Joan’s clam presence. She looked over to him.

   “Just fine?” A small smile was on her lips.

   “Guess so. How about you?”

   “Quite okay I guess. Ann’s really nice and all.” A small blush coloured her cheeks. Nico nodded slowly. He had started to feel a little detached from Will over the last few weeks. “Why are you so quiet?” Joan looked at him properly this time.

   “I…just don’t feel like talking at the moment.” Nico said and noticed the glance, Joan shot him, but she didn’t say anymore. The cool evening air slowly crept into his bones, when Joan stood up.

   “Will you continue to sit on the doorstep or will you drink a cup of tea with me?” She asked, looming over Nico. Shrugging the boy rose and followed her inside.

   “Have you redecorated since the last time I visited.” Joan looked around.

   “Yes. Some of my friends from Britain send over my stuff and here we are.” Joan laughed. “I like it more to have my own stuff around me than the lifeless furniture of the cabin.” She handed him a cup of Earl Grey. Nico smiled.

   “Do you miss Britain?” The girl frowned at the question.

   “A bit I guess. I feel more at home than I ever did there, so…” She shrugged. “People are here nicer and the weather’s better.” Nico laughed at that. “Do you miss Venice sometimes?” The laughter died in his throat. “sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Hiding behind her mug, Joan looked away.

   “Don’t be.” Nico’s voice was strained a bit. “It’s just, I barely remember it anymore. It’s long ago and…” Trailing off, Nico looked to Joan, as if for help.

   “Oh.” She simply said. Both demigods on the sofa were silent for the next few minutes. “It’s odd I guess.” Joan begins. “Not remembering your hometown.” She took a sip.

   “Mmh.” Nico humms rather than says. “I was there during the Mission of the Seven…”

   “I guess a lot changed.” Joan said, smiling encouragingly. “I was born in London, but I grew up in Edinburgh.”

   “I only know London.” Nico confessed, but Joan only laughed.

   “That’s okay. I don’t know much about the Continent either.” Shrugging she put her mug down. “Sometimes I wish I could travel all over the globe to one end to the other. Just to say, I have been there once.” Nico nodded slowly.

   “I was accidently once in China through shadow-travelling.” Joan giggled and Nico smiled.

   “Shadow-travelling is so convenient. You could go with Will to Venice!” Her eyes lit up, but Nico sighed only. “Oh, bad idea?” She looked at him with a worried expression.

   “It’s sort of…ugh I’m terrible at emotions.” Nico said and sighed. “It’s like…we barely see each other, because he has now started some sort of training lessons with the other Apollo kids. It’s first aid or something like this. Since there are so many new ones, they need to teach them.” Joan nodded slowly.

   “Okay, I get it. Then you should meet again, like properly. Try to go for a walk or something like this. Talk…that helps. If you don’t…” She trailed off and waved her hand. “You know, damage can be done quickly.” Nico inhaled.

   “How was your last relationship? I mean before Ann.” He had wanted to ask that since a while.

   “He…he was not nice. Or rather he was sometimes and then he was so angry and wicked. He never beat me, but it was more emotional.” Closing her eyes, Joan leaned back. “I don’t really like to talk about it.”

   “Okay, sorry.” Nico said, but Joan shook her head.

   “It’s okay, really. It’s just…” She sighed. “Hard for me, you know.” Nico nodded. Then Joan smiled and took up her mug. Startled by the sudden change of expression, Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

   “How can you go from sad, disturbed to happy so easily?”

   “Nico, you do that too.” She said calmly. “You know, broken folks like we have had to hide our scars and our pasts, from our friends and from ourselves. We are the perfect actor, we can mime a smile in a moment we only desire to cry, we can act happy and excited when the only thing we want is to hide from the world.” Joan shifted and bit her lip. “It’s who we are and that’s what we’re good at.” Her eyes are nearly pleading.

   “I understand.” Nico said hoarsely. “Yeah.” He felt the weight of Tartarus once more. “But I want to move on.”

   “The only way I to find things you love, people to love in order to overweighting the bad things happening to you. It’s something a psychologist once told me. Get as much of happy things in your life, look forward to smallest of events. Only then you can battle it.” Joan smiled in a sad way.

   “Give me something to fight physically.” After that statement, both stayed quiet.

   “I feel you.” Joan said, her voice small and quiet. “But…” She said and rose. “we should stop bathing in our own misery and get on living.” Taking Nico’s hand, she pulled him out. “Dinner!” And when she turned around at him as she drags him through the door, her face glows with happiness. Nico smiled at her and let himself being dragged to dinner.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Will leaned against the wall in the Apollo cabin, his siblings gathered around him. All demanded him to go.

   “We can manage on our own!” Sybil shouted angrily. “You haven’t seen Nico in a week and dinner or breakfast doesn’t count!” Will laughed, though the only thing he wants is to go.

   “Fine.” He says and leaves the cabin, exhaling when he’s standing outside. He strolled over to the Hades Cabin and knocks. Nico opens, looking tired and exhausted.

   “Hey Will.” He says and smiles, a tired sort of smile. Then he lets himself fall face forward into Will’s arms. Joan appears behind him. She is followed by Ann and then Cecil with Lou.

   “Hey Golden Boy.” Lou laughs and walks past him and Nico. “We had a movie night and Nico doesn’t seem to take it that well.” Will was about to growl something at them, when Nico snuggled closer to him.

   “Have fun.” Ann winks at them, before her girlfriend hits her at the back of the head. Will rolled his eyes at them, before he carried Nico upstairs and into the big bed in his room. After he has put Nico to bed, the boy mumbled something into his pillow.

   Excuse me?” Will asked.

  “Come in here, it’s so empty.” Nico says, eyes barely open. Will smiled as he pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed. He pulled Nico against his chest and felt the son of Hades nuzzle closer. Both fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter   
> I blame person_1 for the little plant fight our two cuties have :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons, why see the link below

Will woke up groaning. The sun hit his face hard and he shivered, the blanket around his hips. He rolled out of bed and rubbed his cold and stiff shoulders. Nico still slept quietly and calmly. As he went to wash his face and mouth he noticed an odd plant in the corner of Nico’s room. It was black and smelled disgusting.

   “What is that shit?” Will asked. Nico mumbled in his sleep as Will stalked over to it. The stank was made even worse and he frowned.

   “Willl…” Nico babbled.

   “Nico, what’s that shit?”

   “Present from Hazel. Underworld plant.” The voice of his boyfriend was still sleep ridden, but sounded more like an actual human than before.

   “It’s smells like shit.”

   “If you appreciate it’s special beauty it actually is quite nice.” Finally Nico sat up, hair a mess and his face wrinkled from his pillow. “I’m not kidding.” Will rolled his eyes and looked back at the plant. The flowers were a bit better than the rest. The stink in his nose transformed suddenly to the sweetest smell he had ever smelled.

   “Wow.”

   “See.” Nico came up and hugged Will’s back. “And now come back to bed, I’m still tired.”

   “Okay.” Will chuckled.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Joan sighed as she watched Nico and Will.

   “Those two are a fucking rollercoaster.” Lou said. The two girls sat in a tree a bit into the forest. The daughter of Thanatos shook her head.

   “It’s not like they have all the time they want. They throw stones into their own way.” Sighing, Joan leaned back against the bark. “I mean it ain’t easy to have a boyfriend, but they…”

   “Sometimes you only want to slap them until they realize how lucky they are.” Lou said, nodding. “Terrible.” The other girl laughed at her odd frown.

   “Nico told me feels disconnected from Will.” The daughter of Hecate looked at her friend. “Well his words were different but that’s the impression I got.”

   “Shit.”

   “Yep.”

   “There should be something, that gets them going again, shouldn’t it?”

   “Nico said something about Venice. He was there shortly during the Seven-thing. But it would be nice, if he’d get there with Will and Will alone. Sort of a honeymoon.”

   “Honeymoon you say.” Lou’s eyes twinkled.

   “Not like that!” Joan shouted and rolled her eyes. “You have serious problem with your dirty mind!”

   “I don’t have a problem with it.”

   “But the people around you.” The intense stare from the daughter of Thanatos brought Lou to her senses.

   “Okay, but how can we convince Mr D to let the two of them to Venice.”

   “Mr D gives a shit about us.” Joan said. “Sorry.” She looked around, but there was no Dionysus around that would drive her mad.

   “Yeah. But still Chiron would worry.”

   “I do believe that Nico’s more than capable to protect him and Will.”

   “You know how mother hen’s work.” Lou shot back and Joan laughed.

   “Okay. But that’s a minor problem. First we need them to like the idea of it. That might be hard.”

 

[REASON](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/finalssss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,giving kudos and commenting!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go to Venice part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next posted chapter (chapter 28) will be the last one. I am truly sorry, but can't continue anymore, because i have so much stuff to do and it's simply getting over my head. I am busy with school and the other fics i am writing, i joined Kingsman fandom and...well it's all a bit much and i can barely sleep, because i am stressed out and panic all the time. I will start to post a new fic after my A-Levels are over, which will be around June.   
> I hope you understand.   
> This is a good-bye and an early 250-kudos-special, because we are slowly getting there and it's awesome. Thanks!

Nico sighed as he an Will re-entered. Suprisingly enough, both had agreed immediately when Lou and Joan had approached them. Now they stood in a small alley in Venice and the first timid sunlight came through the narrow houses. The morning was still cool and fresh, the smell of sea and fish hung heavy in the air.

   “Are we looking for a hotel right away?” Will asked, as the two walked through the waking city.

   “Lou managed to get us a small apartment, how I don’t know, but we got the keys.” Nico waved the metal items around. “and I know where it is.” The two demigods walked into a large courtyard.

   “By Apollo.” Will said, as he stared around.

   “This is the Piazza San Marco. Over there is the Palazzo Ducale. When I was younger I used to feed the pigeons here with Bianca and madre.”

   “This place looks awesome. I should have come here with my mum.” Nico smiled affectionately at his boyfriend as he took in the large place, mouth agape.

   “Come on, we should get our stuff into the flat and then we can have a look around.” The son of Apollo beamed at Nico and followed him.

   “If you ever get lost, it’s easy to find the flat again. Simply walk from the Piazza San Marco straight down Calle Larga XXII Marzo. People will know, even if they don’t speak English.” Nico tugged Will along, as the other demigod stared at the multiple gondolas anchoring in one of the canal’s.

   “Could we do this once?” Frowning Nico turned and looked at his boyfriend. “Please.” With big puppy eyes, Will begged.

   “Maybe.” Nico said, still a bit frowning. Will laughed loudly. With a shout, the son of Apollo threw himself at his boyfriend and kissed him.

   “I love you.” He whispered into Nico’s ear.

   “I love you too.” The son of Hades answered, blushing at the publicity of their confession. Slowly, Will retreated and looked at Nico with such an affection, that he blushed even more. “Come on, the flat’s not far.” Pulling Will along, the dark haired boy made his way through the massive amount of tourists. They turned into a small alley and Nico unlocked a door.

   “This is it?” Will asked as the two made their way up.

   “Yes.” Nico replied as he unlocked the flat door. “Woah.” The flat, lit by high windows and kept in light brown and white was amazing. The kitchen as left to the door a few steps up. A balcony went out over the small alley and the bedroom was a big, white room with a double bed in the middle and a small sofa in one corner. Floor to ceiling closet was along one side of the room and a door went from the bedroom to the windowless, but brightly lit bathroom.

   “Lou is insane.” Will said and laughed as he took the flat in. “This is the most amazing place I have ever been to.”

   “I am happy you like it.” Nico said and smiled at his boyfriend. Jumping around like a puppy, the son of Apollo opened the windows and Nico shook his head. “We should unpack our stuff.” After that, they explored the kitchen more and found that it wouldn’t be worth getting ingredients for anything.

   “We can have breakfast in one of the small café’s along the way. Coffee and something sweet. Lunch and dinner too, but we can decide what we want.” Nico said as they walked downstairs.

   “What are we going to do?” Will asked.

   “Today I recon than we simply walk around a bit. The last time I was here, Frank got rid of most of the monsters, so I hope we are safe now. And even if…” Nico grinned and waved his hand, darkness wafting about it.

   “My heroic boyfriend will protect me.” Will mocked and kiss Nico on the cheek. Rolling his eyes, the son of Hades pulled his boyfriend along.

   “We can go to the Basilica di San Marco, the Palazzo Ducale, several old churches and other museums. There’s the Campanile di San Marco…”

   “The what?” Will asked as the two crossed a small bridge, walking slowly due to the mass of people.

   “The tower on the Piazza San Marco, the tall building, you know?” Will nodded. “Okay. Then there’s Murano, the island of the glassmakers. Quite famous for it’s unique glass.” Nico pointed into a shop. “Like that.”

   “Okay, but we’d have to take the boat, wouldn’t we?”

   “You have a shadow travelling boyfriend…” Nudging Will, Nico laughed. “We don’t need to take the boat unless you want to.”

   “We’ll see. But I am not such a big fan of boats to be honest.” Frowning, the son of Apollo skipped a few steps, looking into the channel and frowning even more. “It’s really dirty.”

   “I know, but that’s how it is.” Nico shrugged. “You’ll have to get used to it. Anyway, there’s also the Lido, another isle with an actual beach, where you can collect shells. And of course museums, but I already said that.” Will nodded and together they stopped, leaning against the handrail of a deserted bridge.

   “I find this city odd, you know. There’s no system behind it.”

   “In old, medieval cities, there’s rarely a system. They grow simply. Where ever there was enough space or best to build, people settled.” Nico sighed. “A few cites were build with system, usually made solemnly for defence.”

   “How do you know?” Will asked.

   “Annabeth is quite a fan of architecture and believe it or not, I remember some of her rambling.” The son of Apollo laughed. “But come one, we got a city to explore.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Eventually Nico still knew his way around the city. Many places reminded him of his mother and Bianca, but he was able to push the memories aside.

   “Damn, I am exhausted.” Will said, as the two had lunch at a small café. “This is more nerve wrecking than I expected it to be.” Smiling into the sun, Nico nodded. He was oddly satisfied. Despite the growing gap between them, this felt really nice.

   “It’s nice to be here.” Nico whispered and Will smiled across from him and took his hand.

   “I find it even nicer with you.” Blushing, the son of Hades looked away. “Really Nico. I missed spending time with you.” Will drew a pattern on the back of Nico’s hand. Neither of them spoke, not until both became a little restless and Nico paid their food and drinks. Hand in hand the two walked on, slowly and a little bit sleepy.

   “How about we go to the beach?” Will asked, as they entered a particularly dark alley.

   “Why not.” Nico closed his eyes and shadow-travelled with Will away. They re-entered on the deserted beach.

   “Oh my.” Will said. It was warm and both kept holding hands as they took in the sight. The waves washed on shore, slowly rolling over the sand.

   “Let’s walk a bit.” Gently pulling Will along, Nico walked over the beach, the sand crunching under their feet as the strolled down the shore. The peace was never ending. Suddenly Will stopped and bended down to Nico. He kissed him, feathery light and infinitely softly. Nico smiled at him as he pulled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of 250-kudos special and good bye

Nico woke to soft, warm light and Will by his side. He sat up and sighed. When he went to open the window, the soft wind and light warmth comforted him. He snuggled back under the blanket and closed his eyes, dozing off to the sound of Italian words shouted through the early morning air. Eventually Will woke and mumbled something.

   “Morning.” Nico replied and stretched. “Hungry?”

   “Quite.” Will said and smiled sleepily. “Should we stand up?”

   “I’d advise you so. We wanted to see a lot of stuff today, didn’t we?” Rolling out of bed, the son of Hades closed the window again. “The weather’s quite nice.”

   “Fine.” Will stumbled into the bathroom and Nico heard water splashing. He smiled gently, as he went to dress. Soon the two demigods were sitting in a small street café, drinking strong Italian coffee and munching some sweets breads.

   “That’s the best holiday I ever had.” Will said as he sipped his coffee. “I mean with mum it was nice and stuff, but with you it’s a lot more different.” Smiling at that, Nico bit into his breakfast.

   “I am happy too.” Reaching across the table, Nico felt for Will’s hand, who was supplied happily. “Come on, we gotta go.” First thing of today’s list was Murano. Nico shadow-travelled them there and Will gasped. The houses were tiny. Two windows maximum in the ground floor and they even found one that consisted only out of a door, two inches of wall on each side and a window vaguely one storey up. Nico laughed at Will’s wide eyes as the strolled through Murano. There were barely tourists at that early hours and both were somewhat alone.

As the sun got warmer, Nico lead Will through the small roads, looking for an ice cream shop he remembered from his childhood days. Will had told him the odds were really low that it was still open, but the son of Hades hadn’t listened. Grinning with triumph Nico bought himself ice cream and Will only sighed. They continued to stroll through the city until both were a bit bored.

They went back to Venice and explored the less frequented parts of the city. Discovering many churches a long the way, both complained that there were no temples for their respective parent. The most fascinating for Will were the many boats.

   “How on earth are they able to find their way through this labyrinth of channels, I mean they all cross and some go under houses…” 

   “It’s not much different from a road system. There are names for each channels, so you can remember them and navigate through Venice.” Nico said, stopping by Wills side, who looked over a particularly small channel.

   “But what if you get stuck in one?” Looking at his boyfriend, the son of Apollo sighed.

   “Luckily I was never in such a situation. I hope I’ll never be.” Nico shrugged and pulled Will along. “Come on, I am hungry.” Together they hunted for a cheap pizza place and sat down outside a small shop in a dingy street.

   “Okay, have you ever lost your way here?” Will asked as he bit into his pizza.

   “Several times to be frank. My madre used to leave the door open and I ran out quite often, playing with the children from next door. Sometimes I ran off with the so far, neither knew where we were. If that was the case, we simply asked for the Piazza San Marco. From there we found the way ourselves.” Nico smiled at the memory. “Bianca hated when I did that, but I found it always really tempting.

   “Did you cause mischief when you wee a child?”

   “Oh yes. Once my neighbours and I stole a boat. We simply took it, cutting the line. While we drifted out, we played pirates and it was great fun. Until the Police picked us up. My madre was so mad at me. She had worried herself sick.” Will laughed.

   “My boyfriend was quite a handful when he was child!” Nico grinned and both finished up before continuing to explore Venice.

 

In the evening, both sat by a channel, their half-eaten dinner by their side.

   “You know when I watched all these romance movies, I always asked myself how this could be romantic, but now I understand.” Will said and leaned back, looking at Nico intensely. The only reply he got was a long hum. Both stayed silent, until Nico spoke.

   “Will, I know it might be not easy to be together with me, but I really like you. I like what we have here and I don’t want to lose it. Sometimes I feel like we are far too different and that it won’t work forever.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s like…like a constant struggle. I try to be confident but fail and…” Looking at Will, Nico trailed off.

   “Darling, I would never let you down, I swear. Yes it might not be easy all the time, but if you don’t have to fight for something, what is it worth? Nico, I would walk until the fucking Antarctic if it meant to be able to be together with you. You had a shitty life, let me help you to have a nice one. There is so much I would do for you.

“And to be frank, I would even kill for you. Just to see you smile I would do anything. I love you Nico, no matter what you might say. You have cried to many times and smiled on far too few occasions. I want to make you happy. Always.” Will took Nico’s hand. “Please.”

   “Yes.” The son of Hades chocked out, throwing himself into Will’s arms. Huddled together, the two demigods sat there for the next hours.

 

   “How do you think Nico and Will are doing?” Lou asked as she glance down on her cards.

   “I think quite fine.” Cecil replied, highly concentrated in his cards too.

   “You fuckers.” Ann said and laid her cards down. “I won. Oh and I hope the don’t return too soon, they should take a break from all of us.”

   “Do you really think that you won?” Joan out her cards down and all shouted. “Well Nico should really get his shit together to be frank. Do you want to go another round?” Everyone shouted in agreement and Jason took the cards.

   “We’ll find out when they return I guess.” He said, as he shifted Piper’s sleeping head on his thigh. “But Joan, you got to watch out, you have won every game so far!” The daughter of Thanatos grinned.

   “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you  
> This is on one hand the first longer Solangelo i wrote until now and by far the most popular of any of my fics. I can't believe i started with a one kudo Sherlock fic about two years ago. Odd.  
> Still, this fic took me up and down. It was great fun to write it, despite the fact, that i had trouble times to update in time or with a chapter that i genuinely liked. There were would-be-haters turning out to be actually people trying to help me and chapters that were terribly crappy but still oddly popular. It was nice and i feel a bit sad to leave this here. But I promise you, after my A-Levels are over, i will post a new fic. Until then i maybe post some one shots.  
> Thank you all <3


End file.
